


Juntos en París

by Dogchasingcars



Series: Tierras Extrañas [2]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Cuando Jiang Cheng acompaña a Nie Huaisang a París, hace una pregunta que cambia el sentido de su amistad, de su vida y su futuro. [Continuación/SpinOff de "Un lugar llamado San Francisco"]
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng
Series: Tierras Extrañas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559095
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> JDIFOAJDIOFJAIOFJAIODFAOIFO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PILI. Me demoré editando (no vuelvo a darme gustitos nunca más, si tengo que entregar algo con fecha, wao), PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ, MUUUUUUCHAS PALABRAS SANGCHENG JDIFASJDFOAF. A todas las personas que lleguen a este fic, directamente desde "Un lugar llamado San Francisco", CUMPLÍ MI PROMESA Y AQUÍ LO TIENEN YA <3

—Creo que Lan Zhan me odia. 

A miles de kilómetros de distancia de Hong Kong, en las Filipinas, Jiang Cheng se acarició la frente por tercera vez esa mañana. Se suponía que las vacaciones eran sinónimo de aventuras, de distracciones y un merecido descanso de sus responsabilidades escolares. En cambio, tenía que soportar los constantes suspiros de Wei Wuxian, frustrado a más no poder porque Lan Wangji no le prestaba la más mínima atención. 

Por un momento, pensó que el motivo del viaje le haría distraerse lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su extraña obsesión por corretear y perturbar al pobre Lan Wangji. Se encontraban rodeados de tantas cosas nuevas, de hermosas playas y un sin fin de tantos destinos por conocer, y todo lo que tenía Wei Wuxian en la cabeza era “Por qué Lan Wangji no quiere hablar conmigo”. ¿Cuál era la fijación que su hermano tenía por el hermano menor de Lan XiChen? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, sinceramente, pero estaba llegando a límites absurdos. 

—Oh, no… ¿Eso crees? —se burló, negando con la cabeza—. Me sorprende más que haya decidido venir a este paseo, sabiendo que ibas a estar presente. 

Las vacaciones fueron idea de Nie Huaisang o algo así. 

Sólo recordaba que cierta tarde, mientras estaban regresando a sus respectivas casas después de una larga jornada en el colegio, Nie Huaisang les había invitado a que los acompañaran a él y a su hermano unos días a las Filipinas. Su abuelo paterno había fallecido hacía unas cuantas semana, dejando finalmente a Nie MingJue frente a la empresa naviera que poseía la familia. Al parecer tenía unos asuntos pendientes en ese país y coincidía justo con las vacaciones de verano, así que planearon al menos pasar unos días allí. 

Jiang Cheng no estaba muy seguro de cómo terminó Lan Wangji junto a ellos, pero imaginó que tuvo que ser cosa de Lan XiChen: Él era el mejor amigo de Nie MingJue, siempre les había visto muy juntos. Quizás su hermano mayor pensó que sería una linda idea llevar a Lan Wangji para que conviviese con sus compañeros y se lo pasase bien, pero todo lo que hizo desde que llegaron (incluso en el trayecto del viaje) fue evitar estar cerca de ellos, especialmente cerca de Wei Wuxian. No le sorprendía, claro, porque Wei Wuxian no hacía más que sofocarlo constantemente con su insistencia de querer que estuviesen juntos. 

—No lo entiendo, ¡nos llevábamos tan bien cuando niños! 

—Wei Wuxian, arrastrar a Lan Wangji a todas partes no es sinónimo que fueras alguien agradable para él. 

Desde que se conocieron, Wei Wuxian pareció tener una predilección por Lan Wangji. Al principio no fue tan obvio como ahora, hablaba de él tanto como hablaba de cualquier otra persona, pero cuando estaban presentes en el mismo espacio, era inevitable notar que Wei Wuxian revoloteaba alrededor de Lan Wangji como una polilla atraída por la luz. Lo recordaba tomándole de la mano con fuerza cuando niños, siempre tan enérgico y alegre, mientras que Lan Wangji tan sólo lo miraba casi sin expresión, dejándose arrastrar porque, seguramente, no tenía idea de qué más hacer. Ahora que crecieron, Lan Wangji simplemente optó por ignorarlo lo más que podía o recalcar mil veces que Wei Wuxian era un revoltoso. 

Lo curioso era pillar a Lan Wangji, de vez en cuando, mirando en dirección a Wei Wuxian cuando éste no estaba prestándole atención. Seguramente tan sólo trataba de prepararse para cuando éste volviese al ataque, se decía Jiang Cheng, porque era bastante evidente que Wei Wuxian era la última persona a la que Lan Wangji quería a su lado. 

—Mm, quizás eres demasiado para él, Wei-xiong —Nie Huaisang, sentado junto a él, le mostró una nerviosa sonrisa a Wei Wuxian—. Tu personalidad puede ser un poco… intensa. 

—Hum, ¡lo dices como si fuese algo malo! Todo el mundo me quiere, ¿verdad, Jiang Cheng? 

Descaradamente, Wei Wuxian se dejó caer casi completamente sobre él. Su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de Jiang Cheng, con su rostro hacia el suyo y esa expresión tan odiosa, la que le hacía parecer un cachorro con antojo de capricho. Parecía un chiquillo, siempre parecería un chiquillo. Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua, mirando en otra dirección y conteniendo las ganas de darle un golpecito en la cabeza. 

—No tientes tanto tu suerte.

Pero él estaba de acuerdo con Wei Wuxian: Era imposible odiarlo, a menos que fuese su madre. Era escandaloso, incorregible, necio, rebelde, pero era el mejor amigo y hermano que pudiese haber pedido a todos los dioses del universo. Jiang Cheng siempre encontraba difícil no sonreír al menos una vez al día cuando estaba a su lado. Claro, esas cosas las guardaba para sí, porque Wei Wuxian no necesitaba que alguien más le aumentase el ego. 

Wei Wuxian saltó de su lado de pronto, salpicando algo de arena sobre el cuerpo. Lo observó ajustarse la gorra sobre su cabeza, tratando de limpiarse el exceso de agua marina y de arena que tenía en las piernas. 

—Voy por Lan Zhan, ¡lo invitaré a caminar por la playa! —Wei Wuxian tenía esa cara de “No regresaré hasta que haya cumplido mi promesa”, y Jiang Cheng sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza nacerle en la nuca. 

—No arruines mis vacaciones con tus berrinches, ¿quieres? —pidió, sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible detener a Wei Wuxian cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza. 

Eso, y tenía realmente mucha pereza de ponerse de pie de donde estaba, para impedir que Wei Wuxian se buscase un puñetazo de parte de Lan Wangji. Por el momento lo dejaría ser. 

—Ah, yo nunca te metería en problemas, ¡nos vemos luego! 

Y tal cual si fuese una especie de liebre, Wei Wuxian emprendió la partida, dando saltitos de emoción mientras llamaba a Lan Wangji de manera insistente. Era necio, definitivamente más terco que cualquier otra persona que Jiang Cheng conociese, pero resultaba impresionante como, casi todo el tiempo, se salía con la suya. Mientras Lan Wangji no intentase ahorcarlo, Jiang Cheng suponía que no había mucho que él pudiese hacer. 

La tímida risa de Nie Huaisang le inundó los oídos apenas Wei Wuxian saltó sobre un casi aterrado Lan Wangji, quien había estado leyendo un libro en una silla del otro lado donde se encontraban. Su hermano hablaba tan alto que prácticamente podía entender todo lo que decía, suplicándole a Lan Wangji que caminase con él por la playa, que eran sus vacaciones… Él no encontraba la situación particularmente graciosa, pero por alguna razón Nie Huaisang se estaba riendo.

—Lan Wangji nunca se librará de él —fue todo lo que comentó, girando el rostro en dirección de su amigo. 

Nie Huaisang ocultaba su sonrisa tras un bonito abanico color turquesa, que parecía combinar con el agua cristalina de la playa. 

—Creo que en el fondo disfruta de la compañía de Wei-xiong. 

Jiang Cheng se alzó de hombros porque la verdad era que poco podía hacer en ese momento. Si Lan Wangji no encontraba desagradable a Wei Wuxian sería un milagro, pero tampoco perdería el sueño por eso. A fin de cuentas, esos dos sabrían lo que hacían. 

Él prefería distraerse esos días, disfrutar de la playa, de buena comida y explorar los alrededores. Eso le ayudaría a olvidar que había escuchado a sus padres hablando sobre la posibilidad de comprometer a su hermana con el hijo de Jin GuangShan. Hacía años creía haber escuchado a su madre cuchichear con Madam Jin, sobre lo lindo que sería que Jiang Yanli y Jin Zixuan se casasen y así unir las dos familias. En aquel entonces Jiang Cheng había sido tan sólo un chiquillo, cuyo universo se reducía a todos sus perros y pasar el día entero jugando con ellos, pero ahora estaba a pocos pasos de volverse un adulto. 

No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse de saber que su hermana, su querida hermana, iba a casarse con ese… Ugh, no encontraba una palabra correcta para describir a Jin Zixuan. Presumido, petulante, ridículo, arrogante, habían tantas que encajaban con él, pero siempre que lo tenía en frente se mordía los labios, precisamente para no meter en líos el futuro compromiso de su hermana y también para no ofender a sus padres. Pero los cielos sabían que eso quería, insultarlo hasta que se le cayera la lengua. No merecía a Jiang Yanli, no al menos hasta que demostrara lo contrario. 

—Gracias por venir —la suave voz de Nie Huaisang casi fue opacada por el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa, pero Jiang Cheng pudo escucharle. 

Lo descubrió jugando con la arena que estaba alrededor de los dos, trazando formas inconclusas con la punta de su dedo índice. Parecía abstraído recordando cuando dijo aquello, Jiang Cheng se hacía una idea en dónde se encontraban los pensamientos de Nie Huaisang… En otro lugar, lejos de allí y definitivamente, muy lejos de la realidad. Jiang Cheng había perdido a sus abuelos hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes que Wei Wuxian llegase a su casa. Se recordaba bien vestido para el funeral de su abuela materna, tomado de la mano de su hermana mayor y con los ojos muy fijos en su madre, en cómo torcía la boca para no llorar. 

Él entendió desde muy niño que las personas mayores morían, así que no fue una sorpresa para él escuchar que el abuelo de Nie Huaisang había muerto. Pero ese señor tuvo un peso extra para su amigo, porque prácticamente fue el padre de Nie MingJue y Nie Huaisang, criándolos, educándoles y cuidándoles. Imaginaba que debería de estar sintiéndose como si se hubiese muerto su padre y si Jiang Cheng pensaba en eso, de pronto sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No podría comenzar a imaginarse cómo sería si su padre ya no estuviese. 

Por eso había decidido venir, porque imaginaba que a Nie Huaisang le gustaría tener algo de compañía. 

—Me sorprende que tu hermano haya aceptado que viniéramos, él siempre es tan serio. 

—Mm, ha sido muy amable conmigo estos últimos días —Nie Huaisang bajó su abanico lo suficiente para que Jiang Cheng pudiese ver su sonrisa, suave y nostálgica—. Quizás quiera que disfrute antes que ya no podamos hacer esto. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

La brisa marina sopló con algo de fuerza en ese momento, obligando a que Nie Huaisang sujetase el sombrero que se había puesto para protegerse del sol. Había dicho antes que no quería descubrir su rostro lleno de pecas años después, aunque la verdad era que Jiang Cheng opinaba que no se vería mal con un par de pecas en sus mejillas, en la punta de su nariz… Aunque más bien el gesto de atrapar su sombrero parecía ser otra forma de ocultar aun más su expresión de él, Nie Huaisang llevaba ya un tiempo haciendo eso: queriendo taparse para que otros no pudieran observarle, y Jiang Cheng no terminaba de entender por qué. 

—Estamos creciendo, pronto tendremos responsabilidades que no podremos evitar. Y la gente tiene expectativas, nuestras familias, amistades, conocidos, colegas… He escuchado lo que dicen de mí, que no soy muy bueno para nada, que soy el total opuesto a mi hermano mayor. Cuando mi abuelo falleció, en el funeral, escuché a alguien decir que era una suerte que mi hermano existiese, porque si el futuro de la familia dependiese de mí, se iría a la ruina —Nie Huaisang apretó un poco el agarre de su sombrero—. Cuando seamos adultos, no sería bien visto que te juntes con alguien como yo, así que quizás estas sean una de las últimas vacaciones que podamos pasar juntos. 

Jiang Cheng fue presa de un escalofrío, que no tenía nada que ver con la brisa. Era algo interno, una cosa que burbujeaba en su estómago, ¿indignación, tal vez? No era que no hubiese escuchado rumores antes, había presenciado enfrentamientos similares a lo largo de su vida, en reuniones familiares y era, sin duda, incómodo. No le extrañaría para nada, de hecho, que hubiesen personas que comentaran a sus espaldas sobre cómo su padre quería más a Wei Wuxian, un huérfano que prácticamente había adoptado, que a él. Pero Jiang Cheng sentía tan ruin que otros dijeran esas cosas sobre Nie Huaisang. 

Él era su amigo, sabía que no era nada parecido a su hermano mayor, pero eso no lo hacía inútil ni menos valioso. Al contrario, era igual de inteligente, lo había visto armando planes que otros no podrían haber considerado. Tenía también manos hábiles para las manualidades, desde niño, y dibujaba muy bonito también, manejando a la perfección los colores y sus combinaciones. ¿Eso no era muestra de lo talentoso que era? 

—Tonterías —gruñó—. Yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo. 

La mirada tan intensa e inquieta de Nie Huaisang le hizo sentirse atrapado en su propia piel, su rostro de pronto estaba en llamas, como si estuviese sido besado por el sol a pesar de la sombrilla le protegía. Se abrazó a sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el mar, buscando refugio en las olas que se alzaban a distancia de ellos, queriendo huir de los ojos de su amigo. 

—Quisiera ver que alguno de ellos repitiera que eres un bueno para nada frente a mí, porque no lo eres. 

Sus mejillas quemaban y la lengua le picaba, no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas tan francas, él no era como Wei Wuxian. Pero Nie Huaisang era su mejor amigo y si necesitaba escuchar eso, entonces Jiang Cheng sería valiente y diría lo que realmente sentía su corazón. Podía escuchar sus latidos retumbarle en los tímpanos, luchando contra el sonido profundo de las olas en la playa y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras hubiesen sido lo suficientemente convincentes para que Nie Huaisang le creyese. 

—¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo por siempre, Jiang-xiong? —preguntó Nie Huaisang, con un hilo de voz. 

Sonaba incrédulo y Jiang Cheng se armó nuevamente de valor para girar el rostro y observarlo. Nie Huaisang tenía los ojos muy abiertos, los labios ligeramente separados y las mejillas sonrojadas, como si se hubiese quemado por el sol esa mañana. Nie Huaisang se sujetó su sombrero con fuerza cuando él asintió, siendo presa nuevamente de la sorpresa de escuchar su afirmación. 

—S-Sí —no supo por qué, pero la voz se le quebró un poco al hablar, entre nervioso y ansioso por expresarse. 

Esta vez, en lugar de sorprenderse todavía más, Nie Huaisang dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tan grande y cálida que combatía con el sol, con la arena bajo su cuerpo. Era linda, radiante y dejó a Jiang Cheng de pronto hipnotizado mirándole, como si jamás lo hubiese visto sonreír de esa manera. Como si nunca antes hubiese visto algo tan bonito, como su sonrisa. 

Fue presa de un impulso raro, uno que llevaba sintiendo desde tiempo atrás, desde cierto día en que escuchó a unos chicos hablar sobre las chicas más guapas del colegio. Por alguna razón, Jiang Cheng pensó que habían chicas muy bonitas, pero que Nie Huaisang era más bonito que ellas. Tuvo el impulso de querer palpar su rostro, quizás repasar su sonrisa con los dedos o acomodar ese mechón de cabello que bailaba con la brisa, tras su oreja. 

Tocarlo, quería tocarlo. Pero era algo muy extraño, así que, como siempre que sentía ganas de hacer eso, sacudió su cabeza. 

Se puso de pie, limpiándose algo de la arena que estaba sobre las piernas, antes de girar el rostro hacia Nie Huaisang nuevamente. 

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el mar—. ¿Caminar por la playa? 

—¡Vamos, Jiang-xiong! 

Cuando Nie Huaisang se puso de pie, casi de un brinco y comenzó a avanzar junto a él, Jiang Cheng se preguntó si esto era lo que sentía Wei Wuxian cuando le decía que quería hacer que Lan Wangji fuese su amigo. Esta picazón inquieta que le hacía querer estar junto al otro a cada rato, que añoraba compartir momentos y experiencias junto a él. 

Tenía sentido, Nie Huaisang era su amigo, su mejor amigo y Jiang Cheng quería conservarlo junto a él por siempre. 

Para siempre. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Jiang Cheng estaba acostumbrado a ser una persona solitaria, únicamente necesitaba la compañía de su sobrino y su mejor amigo Nie Huaisang para sobrellevar su día a día. Le fastidiaba estar rodeado de extraños, sofocándose con facilidad en las reuniones que tenía que mantener anualmente por cuestión de estatus, para mantener contactos y lazos importantes para sus empresas y el futuro de Jin Ling. Había estado bien durante muchos años, manejándose entre el borde de la soledad y la calidez que tenía en su casa cuando se sentaba a cenar con su sobrino… Hasta que Jin Ling decidió que era hora de partir a tierras lejanas, para comenzar a dibujar su destino. 

Su yo de hacía un año atrás probablemente hubiese buscado disuadirlo, convencerlo o hasta obligarlo a quedarse en Hong Kong. Quizás para tratar de seguir protegiéndole de situaciones que alguna vez creyó importantes o tal vez, sólo tal vez, porque de sólo pensar en lo silenciosa que sería su vida sin su sobrino, de pronto, se sentía enfermo. Pero no podía retener a Jin Ling contra su voluntad, no era una especie de ave que pudiese enjaular para siempre. Su sobrino tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, como el hombre en el que se estaba transformando con el pasar de los años. Así que aceptó que se marchase nuevamente a San Francisco, esta vez con su consentimiento. 

Guardó en secreto que se mantuvo en estrecho contacto con Wei Wuxian desde que Jin Ling le hizo partícipe de su idea, no pudiendo evitar sentir nervios y ansiedad por la separación. Habló largo y tendido con su hermano, pidiéndole que cuidase de él, que lo vigilase y que le avisase si algo se le ofrecía. Los tiempos habían cambiado, Jiang Cheng ya no vivía en esa burbuja llena de rencor y malos entendidos, había vuelto a recuperar la confianza y abrazó el cariño que nunca dejó de sentir por Wei Wuxian. Y confiaba en él, aunque le dijese que cuestionaba un poco cómo era tan permisivo con Jin Ling. 

Sabía que su sobrino estaba en buenas manos, sus tíos Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji no dejarían que nada malo le ocurriese. Imaginaba que Jin Ling debería de estar muy contento allá, era evidente con tan sólo ver las fotos que le mandaba cada semana, muy sonriente y siempre acompañado de Fairy y de ese muchacho, Lan Sizhui. Jiang Cheng se alegraba por él, sabía que a pesar de la distancia, Jin Ling estaba en un lugar donde sentía que podía encajar mejor que en Hong Kong. 

Pero, al mismo tiempo no podía negar que de pronto se descubría a sí mismo sintiéndose solo. Tan solo como cuando Wei Wuxian se marchó años atrás, cuando sólo le quedó un bebé en los brazos al fallecer su hermana… Y no le gustaba esa sensación, trataba de sacudírsela a diario, ahogándose como podía de trabajo y pasando el menor tiempo posible en su casa, donde no había ya casi ningún rastro de Jin Ling. 

Por ello mismo, las visitas a la casa de Nie Huaisang se hicieron más frecuentes que antes. Sonaba ridículo, pero cada vez que se sentía agobiado con su propia soledad, le llamaba por teléfono o simplemente manejaba hasta su casa, si el horario lo permitía. Le consolaba su presencia, la manera en la que siempre le recibía con una sonrisa, como si no se hartase de tener que lidiar con él prácticamente todos los días de la semana. 

No lo había dicho ni una sola vez, pero Jiang Cheng se sentía incómodo de estar invadiendo su espacio de esa manera. Nie Huaisang era demasiado bueno ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, desde adolescentes, y no le sorprendería si en el fondo quería echarlo la mayoría de las veces que se presentaba sin aviso alguno. Pero también se decía que ambos estaban en una situación muy similar. Nie Huaisang también tenía su orgullo y nunca iba a rogarle por minutos de su atención, él también llevaba muchos años caminando por la vía de la soledad, sin nadie más que él a su lado. 

Ambos se habían buscado mutuamente, en diferentes tipos de circunstancias, para llenar vacíos que no podrían llenar de ninguna otra forma. 

Y así, como todas las noches de esa semana, Jiang Cheng se encontró recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión en la que vivía Nie Huaisang. Ya era casi un residente allí, no necesitaba que nadie le escoltase hacia ninguna parte, ni siquiera el taller que Nie Huaisang había adecuado para poder trabajar desde su casa. Se imaginaba que debería de estar allí revisando las piezas que expondría en París, un evento cuyo nombre Jiang Cheng olvidaba, pero que parecía ser muy importante. 

La puerta del taller estaba semi abierta, dejando que se colase al pasillo la luz del interior. Escuchaba voces dentro, reconociendo la de Nie Huaisang. Entonces se asomó por la puerta. Estaba en el fondo de la habitación, arrodillado frente a un largo vestido de color rojo, revisando los bordados. Su largo cabello estaba acomodado en una trenza que, a esas horas, ya comenzaba a despeinarse un poco. No estaba vestido elegantemente como casi siempre, tan sólo con una camisa blanca que tenía las mangas remangadas, y sus pantalones negros de vestir. 

Quizás estaría poco presentable o desaliñado para algunos, pero Jiang Cheng lo encontraba de tan buen ver como siempre. 

—¿Hicimos una prueba con la modelo? Necesito ver cómo es la caída de la falda en movimiento —Nie Huaisang se incorporó, jugueteando con la punta de su trenza mientras caminaba alrededor del vestido. 

Le hacía falta su abanico, estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo en sus manos que sus dedos se encontraban inquietos cuando no tenían a qué aferrarse. Jiang Cheng no se había percatado de esos pequeños detalles hasta hacía relativamente poco, cuando de pronto comenzó a ponerle más atención a Nie Huaisang. Había dejado de hacerlo en su adolescencia, frenándose apenas se dijo que era demasiado extraño, y hasta invasivo de su parte, quedarse mirándolo por demasiado tiempo o estudiar sus hombros para ver si quedaban rastros de pecas de aquellas veces que fueron a la playa por el verano. Pero ahora que estaban solos, de pronto los malos modales de Jiang Cheng regresaron y era difícil sacudírselos. 

Carraspeó para llamar su atención y frenar sus extraños vicios. Al instante, Nie Huaisang giró su cabeza en su dirección. Su rostro, cansado por las horas que llevaba trabajando, se iluminó, brillando de felicidad al verle. Eran gotas de sudor las que había en su frente y mejillas, sin embargo no le restaban ni una pizca de su natural encanto. 

—¡Cheng-xiong! —Nie Huaisang le hizo un gesto a sus asistentes, antes de avanzar hacia él—. Creí que estabas en una reunión, no te esperaba esta noche. 

—Hm, terminé temprano y pensé en invitarte a cenar —se mordió el interior de la mejilla, como castigándose por sonar un poco desesperado—. Pero veo que estás ocupado. Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. 

—Oh, no, ¡no te preocupes! De hecho, ya estamos por terminar. 

Jiang Cheng se preguntó si estaba mintiéndole, pero no hizo comentario al respecto porque en el fondo, también estaba esperando que pudiesen ir a cenar realmente. 

Nie Huaisang era un ser extraño en el círculo en el que se movían, sabía que se decían cosas terribles a sus espaldas. Que era un bueno para nada, que no supo qué hacer con la empresa naviera de su familia, la cual había existido por generaciones y terminó por venderla para perder su tiempo haciendo vestidos. Un irresponsable que prefería ponerse a dibujar bocetos en lugar de ser un “hombre” y lidiar con el trabajo que le tocaba como empresario. Ninguna de esas cosas se atrevían a decirlas frente a él, por supuesto, pero Jiang Cheng sabía que eso decían de Nie Huaisang. 

Todos los comentarios eran estúpidos, si se lo preguntaban a él, porque cada vez que veía a Nie Huaisang o alguna de sus piezas, era más que obvio que trabajaba tan duro o más que cualquiera. Dedicaba muchas horas de su semana a hacer bocetos, a investigar sobre telas, locaciones para programar sesiones de fotos y seleccionaba personalmente todas las modelos que trabajaban para él. Estaba tan empapado de su trabajo como lo estaría cualquier otra persona en otro puesto, sólo bastaba echar un vistazo al taller para darse cuenta de ello. 

Todos los vestidos, cada corte, bordado, color, estampado, eran testimonios del talento y trabajo duro de Nie Huaisang. 

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó, inclinándose un poco para echar un vistazo a una chaqueta que estaba cerca de él. 

—En una semana. ¿Temes extrañarme mucho, Jiang Cheng? —se rió Nie Huaisang, aunque Jiang Cheng se había tomado sus palabras muy en serio. 

La verdad era que el motivo de su visita iba más o menos por allí. Algo había estado molestándole últimamente, y era que sentía que Nie Huaisang estaba haciendo mucho más por él, por su amistad, que lo que él merecía. Había servido de pañuelo de lágrimas, de consejero, de compañero durante tantos años, soportando incluso malos tratos de su parte que no se había merecido bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y él se había disculpado por ello, por teléfono, en presencia, con lágrimas y palabras entrecortadas. No era suficiente, sentía que realmente no era suficiente. 

Tendría que estar haciendo mucho más, dar lo mismo que Nie Huaisang daba por él. Era lo correcto y lo justo. 

Atribuía estas ideas a que Wei Wuxian hubiera vuelto, cual relámpago entre la tormenta, siendo incapaz de ignorar su presencia. Le había reprendido, diciéndole que tenía que comenzar a tratar bien a los demás, especialmente a Nie Huaisang o realmente un día iba a aburrirse de él. Al principio quiso mandar a la mierda a su hermano por decirle algo como eso, pero cuando se calmó, pensó las cosas y sintió temor real. No quería perder a Nie Huaisang. 

—No —respondió—. No tendré por qué hacerlo, si te acompaño. 

Jiang Cheng era un ser solitario, no tenía muchas amistades ni tampoco las buscaba. Era difícil para él expresarse, porque no había aprendido muy bien. Wei Wuxian y sus constantes pláticas, cuando adolescentes, le ayudaron por un tiempo pero luego él se marchó y con su presencia, se llevó tantas cosas. Admitía que era una criatura irascible, también, pocas cosas eran las que no le hacían perder la paciencia y le costaba muchísimo morderse la lengua en el momento adecuado. 

Pero desde que recuperó a Wei Wuxian en su vida, cuando volvió a tener a su hermano a su lado, Jiang Cheng se dio cuenta que tenía que comenzar a aprender nuevamente. Y sabía que habían personas a su alrededor que merecían ese esfuerzo, como Nie Huaisang. Todavía tenía grabado en su mente su rostro desencajado por el pánico y el dolor cuando le gritó esas cosas tan horribles un año atrás, guiado completamente por la ira. No se había perdonado del todo por haberse vuelto un monstruo de esa magnitud, casi arruinando por completo la relación que tenía con su sobrino y también con su mejor amigo. 

Por eso ahora quería intentar enmendar ese daño que casi terminó con su amistad, estando más al pendiente de él, invitándole a cenar, involucrándose en todos los aspectos de su vida. 

El silencio de Nie Huaisang le tenía nervioso, no se había movido ni un sólo milímetros desde que Jiang Cheng le hubo expresado sus sentimientos. El nervio le hacía entrar en un estado de malhumor. No era porque Nie Huaisang no estuviese respondiendo como esperaba, sino porque la situación se le resbalaba de las manos y, de pronto, se sentía expuesto, como un idiota. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y la punta de la lengua, obligándose a calmarse. 

—Está bien si no quieres... 

—¡No! 

Nie Huaisang agarró su mano en el aire, cuando hizo ademán de ocultarla dentro de su bolsillo, en actitud derrotada. La estrujó con fuerza, como cuando solía tomarle de la mano cuando niños, temiendo caerse de bruces mientras corrían detrás de Wei Wuxian por el jardín. No había notado que sus manos estaban temblando hasta que notó el temblor en los hombros de Nie Huaisang, como si estuviese siendo sacudido por una fuerza externa. Se habría preocupado si le estaba pasando algo, de no haber descubierto su radiante sonrisa. 

—Ven conmigo —cuando dijo aquello, Nie Huaisang estrujó con más fuerza su mano, queriendo imprimir intensidad en sus palabras—. Ven conmigo, Cheng-xiong. 

A Jiang Cheng las sonrisas no le salían fácilmente, no como antes, pero sintió una picazón en el borde de los labios, como si estos quisieran curvarse. Estaba contagiado de la expresión tan cálida de Nie Huaisang y sus dedos cobijándole la mano. Le conmovía que, a pesar de todo, él seguía queriéndolo a su lado. 

—Pensaba decírtelo durante la cena, pero estabas ocupado. 

—Entonces mientras cenamos podemos planear qué haremos en nuestro tiempo libre. 

Con un último pero quimérico roce a su mano, Nie Huaisang lo liberó de su agarre. Lucía como si le hubiese dado la mejor noticia del mundo, como si de pronto le hubiese dicho que se había ganado un premio, el mejor premio que pudiese imaginarse. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, se imaginaba, el mundo social en el que se movía Nie Huaisang no era precisamente lo suyo, pero podía hacer el esfuerzo. Además, se trataba de pasar tiempo con él. 

Nie Huaisang giró sobre sus talones, sin perder el buen humor que se había posado sobre sus hombros. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, Jiang Cheng se quedó admirando cómo su trenza resbalaba por sus hombros hasta acomodarse en su espalda, como si fuese una especie de acto hipnótico. 

—Terminemos por hoy, mañana retomamos con los últimos detalles que hay que agregarle a esa chaqueta y al vestido.

—Permítame entonces leerle sus pendientes y recados del día —una de sus asistentes se acomodó las gafas, mientras hacía movimientos con su dedo sobre la tablet que tenía entre las manos—. Necesitamos que repase la lista de modelos internacionales otra vez, para ordenar los contratos y que pueda firmarlos. Hay un par de periodistas que quieren saber si tiene espacio para hacer unas breves entrevistas en Francia y… ¡Oh! —la señora casi dejó caer la tablet, exaltándose al leer algo—. Y le llamó el joven Léonel. 

No supo quién tuvo la reacción más exagerada y peculiar: Si la asistente, con su enorme y pícara sonrisa, o Nie Huaisang, que se giró tan rápido que casi terminó por deshacerse su trenza por completo. Jiang Cheng conocía a muchas personas, aún si no se consideraba una persona sociable. Tenía buena memoria y recordaba muchos nombres de personas que frecuentaban su círculo o el de Nie Huaisang, y estaba perfectamente seguro, que nunca había escuchado hablar de alguien con un nombre así. 

¿Quizás era algún conocido de París? 

—Dejó dicho que le daba mucha pena no poder haber hablado con usted, pero que se alegra muchísimo que regrese a París. Y que no puede esperar a ver… 

—¡Gracias! —la cortó Nie Huaisang, tomando entre sus dedos lo que quedaba de su trenza, acariciándola nerviosamente—. Yo… Yo le devuelvo el recado. 

Al terminar de hablar con su asistente, Nie Huaisang se giró hacia él. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. De pronto su piel parecía más brillante que antes, cubierta de un sudor frío y sus hombros estaban otra vez sacudiéndose ligeramente. Dibujó para él una sonrisa, pero era una completa farsa, nada que ver con la anterior. Estaba buscando tapar algo con ella, crear una especie de pantalla para entretenerlo y que así no se enfocase en algo. 

—Voy a… —Nie Huaisang se tropezaba entre palabras, enredando nerviosamente hebras de su cabello entre sus dedos—. Voy a cambiarme y cenamos, ¿va? 

El lenguaje corporal de Nie Huaisang cuando se marchó del taller lo decía absolutamente todo y eso no hacía nada más que elevar la curiosidad de Jiang Cheng. Su amigo había estado bien hasta que había escuchado ese nombre. Su reacción fue como si de pronto le hubiesen echado encima un vaso de agua helada, haciéndole casi saltar y sacudirse con violencia. 

Pocas veces lo había visto así, pero lo que más recordaba era haberlo visto en actitud similar cuando lo atrapaban en una mentira. Pero fue algo tan… infantil, como si de pronto en lugar de tener más de treinta años, tuviese diez. Nie Huaisang había sido atrapado en una travesura, sin lugar a dudas, y le había puesto en apuros que él hubiese escuchado el mensaje que le dejó el tipo ese. 

—¿Quién es Léonel? —siempre directo y sin mucho tacto, Jiang Cheng le preguntó abiertamente a la asistente. 

Era una señora que siempre le dio la impresión de ser una profesional centrada en su trabajo, que no se metía en chismes. O al menos con él siempre había guardado un mínimo de respeto, sin querer hacerle plática. Hoy, sin embargo, había un extraño brillo de complicidad tras esas gafas que usaba. 

—Es un buen amigo del joven, un crítico de moda que vive en París —a Jiang Cheng no le gustó mucho la manera en la que lo describió como un “buen amigo” ni tampoco su sonrisa pícara—. Siempre ha sido muy amable con él, desde que se conocieron hace ya algunos años. Y bueno —su sonrisa se hizo todavía más pronunciada—, es de muy buen ver. 

La información fue bastante vaga y a la vez importante: El tal Léonel era un “buen” amigo de Nie Huaisang, se conocían de hacía unos años en uno de los desfiles que dio en París y se mantenían en contacto, aunque no sabía qué tan constante. Léonel era amable con Nie Huaisang, lo suficiente como para que entablasen una amistad cercana. 

Y era guapo. 

Pero eso no le decía nada sobre el extraño comportamiento de Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng podría haberlo dejado ir, salvo que el nerviosismo de su amigo lo persiguió hasta la cena. Hablaba demasiado rápido y de un millón de cosas, sobre todo de los sitios que podrían visitar cuando estuviesen en París. Podría ser la emoción del viaje, podría ser que realmente Nie Huaisang no podía esperar a pasar tiempo de calidad en París con él, pero Jiang Cheng lo conocía demasiado bien. 

Veía sus ojos ir de aquí para allá, el sudor en la palma de sus manos, la manera en la que constantemente estaba buscando tocar o utilizar su abanico de tela. Estaba intentando obviar algo, desviar la conversación tan lejos de Léonel como si fuese posible y a Jiang Cheng eso le parecía demasiado curioso. Tanto que quería preguntarle quién era él, por qué le ponía tan nervioso, qué tan buenos amigos… 

Y los pensamientos al respecto comenzaron a consumirle, muy lentamente, hasta que comenzó a formularse un par de teorías al respecto. 

Jiang Cheng, en ningún momento, se detuvo a preguntarse a sí mismo por qué estaba tan obsesionado con el asunto. 

  
  


xx

  
  


La palabra vacaciones era una extraña dentro del vocabulario de Jiang Cheng. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en el banco de la familia, sin importar qué tan cansado o agotado mentalmente estuviese, no tomaba días libres a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Esto incluía que Jin Ling estuviese muy mal de salud o que él estuviese con un pie puesto en el hospital, nada más. Era difícil desconectarse de sus responsabilidades, sobretodo porque el peso de la empresa familiar caía enteramente sobre sus hombros y también, se trataba del patrimonio de Jin Ling. 

Cuando le anunció a su secretaria que iba a pedir dos semanas de vacaciones, le miró como si hubiese interpretado mal sus palabras, porque era demasiado extraño escucharlo decir eso. Nadie tenía que decírselo, ni él mismo se reconocía en esos momentos. Todo lo atribuía a la partida de Jin Ling, porque a pesar que cada vez que le hablaba por teléfono y le decía que todo iba bien, que él estaba bien, lo cierto era que reprimía cosas que quería decirle. Que le echaba de menos, que extrañaba sentarse a desayunar con él, acompañarle para cenar, preguntarle cómo iba con sus estudios… 

Pero Jiang Cheng no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan en contacto con sus sentimientos, no de esta forma tan sincera. Llevaba muchos años reprimiendo todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, caminando en círculos para evitar admitir cosas que sabía que sentía pero que no se atrevía a dejar escapar de sus labios. Recuperar a Wei Wuxian en su vida sacudió todo, obligándole a recoger los pedazos que habían quedado de él y formar algo, casi una nueva persona. Se descubría ahora necesitando cosas, compañía sobretodo. No le gustaba mucho, se sentía dependiente, pero en lugar de estar luchando contra la corriente, en estos momentos se estaba dejando arrastrar. 

Igual era un poco difícil arrepentirse, estando a tantos metros del suelo, en un avión con destino a París. Y también era difícil arrepentirse cuando la compañía era agradable. 

Habían partido a eso de las diez de la noche y ya llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido. Él había dormitado menos que Nie Huaisang durante ese tiempo, pero a él se le daba un poco mal viajar. No se estaba del todo cómodo, ya fuese la sensación de encierro o la ansiedad del viaje, pero nunca podía conciliar bien el sueño en un avión. Nie Huaisang hacía el esfuerzo de quedarse despierto para hacerle compañía, pero notaba que estaba cansado. Llevaba varias noches desvelándose preparando todo para su desfile, y podía visualizar a distancia sus ojeras. 

Quería decirle que podía dormir, que no tenía por qué estar haciéndole compañía si era más que evidente que cabeceaba de tanto en tanto, pero prefirió callar. Quizás y Nie Huaisang sí estaba haciendo algo importante, porque lo veía revisar algunas cosas en su tablet. 

—Gracias por venir, Jiang Cheng. 

Cuando escuchó eso, de pronto, se sintió transportado a tiempo atrás, cuando ellos dos no eran más que un par de chiquillos atolondrados. Y tal como en aquel entonces, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, no queriendo que le agradeciese por hacer algo que era esperado por él, como su amigo. 

—No es nada. 

—Sé que esto no es realmente de tu interés, pero te prometo que haremos otras cosas —le mostró lo que estaba mirando en su tablet, una inmensa lista de cosas que hacer en París, con fotografías incluidas—. No soy un total experto, pero he ido ya varias veces y creo que podré guiarte bien. 

Se dejó contagiar de su sonrisa, levantando las manos para señalar que se rendía. La verdad era que él no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se fue de paseo a alguna parte. Había viajado alguna que otra vez en los últimos meses, sí, pero fue más bien cuestión de trabajo y cuando ese era el motivo, no destinaba su tiempo libre a nada que no fuese simplemente descansar en el hotel. Pero esta vez era la primera en muchos años, diría él, que iba como un simple turista más. 

—Lo primero es que atiendas tus pendientes —le recordó, no queriendo que se le nublara la cabeza por querer complacerle—. Yo estoy acompañándote. 

—Es importante para mí que te lo pases bien, también. 

Nie Huiasang minimizó la pantalla y, de pronto, Jiang Cheng volvió a notar el nerviosismo en todo su rostro. Con el rabillo del ojo observó lo que estaba expuesto en la tablet, apenas pudiendo leer de qué se trataba porque Nie Huaisang la apagó con rapidez, queriendo ocultarla de sus ojos. Era un correo, un mensaje -bastante extenso- de parte de Léonel. Fue inevitable que Jiang Cheng nuevamente se viese atrapado en un bucle de intrigas y pensamientos complejos. 

Ese era otro de los motivos por el que no le gustaba tomar vacaciones: Su mente era libre de tareas, obligaciones laborales, reuniones… lo que fuese que pudiese mantener su cabeza ocupada para evitar que divagara en idioteces. Porque no había otra palabra para definir lo que era quedarse horas y horas pensando en un hombre al que no conocía, que probablemente no tenía ni la más mínima idea que él existía, sólo porque al parecer su presencia alteraba a Nie Huiasang. El problema era que lo estaba alterando a un punto que le temblaban y le sudaban las manos, las mejillas se le ponían tan rojas como las rosas de su jardín y de la nada, comenzaban a juguetear nerviosamente con el borde de su abrigo. 

—Si tienes que reunirte con ese crítico, está bien. No quiero interrumpirte en tu trabajo —no quiso sonar cortante ni molesto, porque no creía estarlo, pero Jiang Cheng pudo escuchar el tono con el que salieron sus palabras. 

—No, no. Realmente no es nada importante —se excusó Nie Huaisang, pero Jiang Cheng podía ver ese nerviosismo aflorar desde su boca hasta la punta de sus pies—. Léonel es… un amigo, eso es todo.

Amigo. Un ‘buen’ amigo. Un amigo lo suficientemente cercano como para contactarlo al teléfono y dejarle recados, para escribirle correos extensos y ofrecerle que se viesen en París. Jiang Cheng podría estar algo viejo para reconocer algunas cosas, pero hacía poco había visto a alguien recibir semejantes gestos antes, alguien muy cercano a él. Jin Ling se había comportado de la misma manera antes de marcharse a estudiar a San Francisco: A su sobrino se le alteraba hasta el vello del cuerpo cuando se trataba de Lan Sizhui. Le afloraba una sonrisa que no podía ocultar cuando lo llamaba o cuando recibía una carta suya. Sus manos le temblaban y le sudaban, caminaba histéricamente por todas partes de la casa y su rostro siempre estaba muy rojo. 

Era una especie de descontrol que escapaba de Jin Ling, cosas que no podía impedir porque su corazón corría muy aprisa. Y, de pronto, ahora veía a Nie Huaisang, encogiéndose en su asiento con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, las mejillas muy sonrojadas y las manos estrujando el cierre de su abrigo, jugueteando con éste muy nerviosamente. 

La respuesta de pronto le cayó encima, como lluvia en medio del verano: Sorpresiva y refrescante. ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello antes…? 

—¿Eres gay? 

Nie Huaisang dejó de moverse tan pronto como escuchó esa palabra, palideciendo al instante y abriendo mucho los ojos. Tardó en girar su rostro para observarlo, como si hubiese necesitado tiempo para procesar lo que había escuchado. Jiang Cheng también se había sorprendido con su franqueza, había tenido la pregunta formulada en su cabeza por tan sólo unos segundos y, por alguna razón, pensó que era correcto hacerla en la realidad. Había sido un entrometido, se estaba metiendo en un terreno demasiado privado que no tendría porqué haber cruzado. Esto que había hecho era una grosería, lo leía en los ojos aterrados de Nie Huaisang. 

Quiso disculparse, retractarse por haberlo expresado pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. A lo mucho que atinó, fue a apartarle la mirada a Nie Huaisang para regresarle algo de la privacidad que le había arrebatado con la pregunta. 

Su respiración había cambiado, lo escuchaba respirando con agitación. Otra vez estaba prácticamente fundiéndose con su asiento, hundiéndose en este lo más que podía. Lo había espantado, tenía que haberlo espantando haciendo una pregunta de ese tipo… Y Jiang Cheng se volvió a sentir como un imbécil por abrir su boca, por dejar que su curiosidad saltase por encima de su razón. Hasta que escuchó una respuesta de parte de Nie Huaisang, alta y clara: 

—Sí, soy gay. 

Cuando giró su rostro para verle, Nie Huaisang estaba encogido en su asiento, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y una mano sobre la boca, como si fuera su abanico. Tenía los ojos húmedos, lo suficiente para que sus pestañas se mojasen, al borde de romper en un llanto. Era la imagen perfecto del miedo, con los hombros tensos y los ojos llorosos, su cuerpo trataba de envolverse en sí mismo para protegerse de un ataque inminente. Parecía un niño indefenso, desesperado por huir, por ocultarse de todo lo que le rodeaba. 

Nie Huaisang era gay y esta era la primera vez que lo admitía en su presencia. Jiang Cheng se encontró con una respuesta que esperaba pero que al mismo tiempo le tomó por sorpresa. Era como aquella vez que Wei Wuxian le dijo que creía estar prendado de Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng de alguna forma ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de su boca lo hizo tan real… No obstante, Jiang Cheng ya no tenía quince años ni estaba bajo la tutela de sus padres. Era un hombre de más de treinta años, que había pasado por terribles experiencias por dejarse llevar por la rabia y rencor y él, ya no quería seguir siendo esa persona. 

Sin pensarlo, estiró su mano hasta sujetar aquella que estaba aplastada contra la boca de Nie Huaisang, tomándola entre la suya. 

—Está bien, Huaisang. 

Consiguió obtener su mirada y Jiang Cheng se sintió ruin. Era torpe, siempre había sido torpe para expresarse. Perdía la paciencia con facilidad y se le nublaban los pensamientos. Nie Huaisang estaba temblando a su lado, cual animal aterrado al saberse enjaulado. Estrujó su mano con fuerza, en un intento de repetirle con gestos, esta vez, que no quería lastimarlo. No lo culpaba por tener una idea de él que lo pintaba como un desalmado, se lo había ganado a pulso durante mucho tiempo. 

Le tocaba ahora demostrar que realmente pensaba en cambiar. 

No apartó la mano en un largo rato, no se movió ni dijo absolutamente nada. Permitió que Nie Huaisang pegase su mano a su rostro, empapando el dorso de ésta con sus lágrimas. Estaban tibias, en contraste con la piel de Nie Huaisang que de pronto se le antojaba fría, como si hubiese perdido todo el calor que albergaba su cuerpo. Jiang Cheng quiso imaginar cómo estaría su corazón, latiendo nerviosamente en su pecho, como si fuese un pajarillo batiendo incesantemente sus alas. Trató de ponerse en su posición y se dijo que, sin duda, sentiría como si el corazón quisiese escapar de su prisión y explotar en mil pedazos alrededor de él. 

—¿Desde cuándo…? —Jiang Cheng intentó preguntar desde cuándo Nie Huaisang sabía que era gay, pero su lengua se tropezaba consigo misma. 

Ya fuese porque le hacía gracia la pregunta o porque los nervios le obligaban, Nie Huaisang soltó una pequeña risita, aún apretando su mano contra el rostro. Jiang Cheng pudo sentir sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. 

—Toda mi vida. 

No comentó nada al respecto, pero notó el par de lágrimas caprichosas que escaparon de los ojos de su amigo cuando dijo aquello, como testamento de todo lo que había estado cargando en sus hombros desde hacía tantos años. Los ojos de Nie Huaisang, mojados y brillantes, volvieron a clavarse fijamente en él. 

—Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta —confesó Nie Huaisang, aunque Jiang Cheng lo imaginaba. 

—¿Wei Wuxian no lo sabía? 

Nie Huaisang negó con la cabeza, apartando lentamente la mano de su rostro. No obstante, no lo soltó, dejando descansar la mano de Jiang Cheng en su regazo, junto a la suya. La respuesta le sorprendió, porque habría imaginado que buscaría algo de consuelo y consejos de parte de Wei Wuxian, dado que ambos tenían esto en común. Pero luego recordó que Nie Huaisang siempre fue más cauteloso, reservado y temeroso de las repercusiones del mundo, a diferencia de su hermano. 

—Wei-xiong habría tenido las mejores intenciones, pero yo no tengo su valentía —estrujó su mano, aprovechando que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y Jiang Cheng se lo permitió. 

Nie Huaisang y Wei Wuxian eran un contraste grandísimo. Wei Wuxian siempre decía lo que estaba en su corazón, lo que pensaba, ya fuese algo decente o indecente, correcto o incorrecto. Era tan honesto que hería, así era Wei Wuxian. Nie Huaisang, en cambio, buscaba ocultarse, pasar desapercibido, nunca ser el centro de atención de ninguna forma que no tuviese que ver con su trabajo y aún así, prefería siempre ocultarse bajo sus diseños. Tenía mil rostros, el que otorgaba al público, a desconocidos, a colegas, a su fallecido hermano y a él. 

Pero bajo todas esas capas, Jiang Cheng creía que estaba el rostro que estaba viendo en ese momento: Frágil en apariencia, con lágrimas brillando sobre su piel. Ojos húmedos, nublados de tantos sentimientos que guardaba su dueño dentro de sí. Sentimientos que en lugar de hacerlo débil, hacían de su piel una muralla contra el exterior. Nie Huaisang era un remolino de mentiras y máscaras, que decidía a quién entregarle qué, adaptado a sobrevivir en un mundo que sólo sabía señalarlo como alguien que no encajaba en ninguna parte. 

No necesitaba la valentía de Wei Wuxian, tenía la suya propia. Jiang Cheng estrujó su mano de vuelta. 

—¿Cómo me descubriste? —preguntó esta vez Nie Huaisang, algo más relajado. 

—Supuse que Léonel era alguien importante. 

La mención Leonel hizo que las mejillas de Nie Huaisang, antes algo pálidas, se tornasen instantáneamente rosadas. Jiang Cheng sentía que aquella era una confirmación silenciosa y no supo bien por qué, en lugar de alegrarse de haber acertado, sintió un nudo en el estómago que no le produjo ningún placer. Al contrario. 

—Él no… No es mi… 

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, lo entiendo. —luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma porque, de pronto, se sentía sofocado. 

—Realmente es un amigo —le cortó Nie Huaisang, insistiendo y volviendo a apretar su mano—. Sí tuvimos algo que ver, pero no es mi… novio. 

Nuevamente, el rostro de Nie Huaisang estaba descompuesto. Le daba señales mixtas a Jiang Cheng, como si su boca le dijese “por favor, créeme” pero su cuerpo le estuviese diciendo todo lo contrario. La desesperación en sus ojos no obstante, le hizo frenar cualquier pregunta que quisiese hacer al respecto. Fuese cual fuese el verdadero motivo por el cual Nie Huaisang se inquietaba con la mención de Léonel, le estresaba a tal punto que su corazón comenzaba a saltar por todas partes. Jiang Cheng asintió con la cabeza, dejando el asunto. 

Lo miró fijamente y se repitió que Nie Huaisang era gay. Lo había guardado en secreto toda su vida, de él, le había ocultado un profundo secreto como aquel desde el primer momento en que lo supo. Se preguntó cómo pudo aguantar tanto, cómo vivió todo aquello que ocurrió con Wei Wuxian y se quedó a su lado de todas formas. Se preguntó cómo no escapó de su lado… 

—¿Realmente no te importa? 

No culpaba a Nie Huaisang por dudar, por seguir teniendo los ojos húmedos y las manos temblorosas. Jiang Cheng había sido un monstruo por tantos años, a él también le tocaba quitarse sus máscaras y mostrarle a Nie Huaisang su verdadero yo. A diferencia de Nie Huaisang, él no era frágil en apariencia, pero sí en el interior y temía que pudiera romperse si no ponía murallas a su alrededor para que nadie pudiese tocarlo. 

Pero no tenía miedo que las manos de Nie Huiasang le alcanzasen. 

—Siempre voy a ser tu amigo. 

  
  


xx

  
  


París les recibió con una delicada brisa otoñal, el cielo completamente despejado y la más curiosa serenidad. Habían llegado demasiado temprano para poder apreciar el apogeo de la icónica ciudad europea, aunque de cierta forma Jiang Cheng lo agradecía, porque estar en medio de aglomeraciones le crispaba los nervios. No necesitaba un estrés extra en su día, después de toda esa revelación en el avión todavía estaba un poco mareado. 

Era curioso, porque no fueron sus labios los que pronunciaron semejante secreto tan impactante, él fue quien recibió la información y sin embargo, ahora después de un par de horas, se encontraba inquieto. Su mente estaba repasando una y otra vez la confesión de Nie Huaisang y se encontraba a cada rato desviando su mirada a su lado: Recorriendo el aeropuerto, caminando hacia la salida, dentro del taxi e ingresando en el hotel. Nie Huaisang estaba inundando sus sentidos, pensamientos y toda, absolutamente toda, su atención. 

No podía sacudirse de la cabeza que le había ocultado semejante secreto y, aunque no hubiese sido explícito al respecto, Jiang Cheng sabía que se había ganado a pulso su secretismo. Después de todo, había sido tan déspota con todo lo que ocurrió con Wei Wuxian años atrás, que no podía culparlo en absoluto por querer resguardarse de una desgracia. Se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de permanecer a su lado, aún pensando que podría alejarlo, rechazarlo o hasta repudiarlo. ¿Acaso la lealtad de Nie Huaisang iba mucho más allá que sus instintos de supervivencia? No, si Nie Huaisang había podido maniobrar entre el mundo de Hong Kong durante tantos años y salir más o menos ileso, eso hablaba de que si había alguien que sabía sobrevivir, ese era él. 

Pero pensar en ello le dejaba un sabor extraño en la boca, porque ahora pensaba en Nie Huaisang teniendo que aguantar un infierno en silencio, negándose a compartir una sola palabra con él. Durante tantos años ellos habían mantenido una estrecha relación específicamente porque ambos venían de tragedias familiares. Nie Huaisang, que siempre fue rechazado por todos y sintió que nunca llenaría las expectativas de su hermano mayor. Jiang Cheng, que vivió para intentar satisfacer a su padre y hacerlo orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo, tan sólo para recibir migajas de su aprobación. Se entendían, se apoyaban mutuamente, siempre había sido así. 

En incontables ocasiones Jiang Cheng recurrió a él cuando se le quemaban los labios por querer desahogarse por cómo su padre trataba a Wei Wuxian, a diferencia de él. Su hermano no tenía por qué recibir sus quejas, no quería lastimarlo porque sabía que nada de ello era su culpa, así que buscaba a la única persona que podría entenderlo. Y Nie Huaisang se sentía libre de poder decirle a él, abiertamente, que sabía que su hermano estaba decepcionado con su forma de ser y su manera de ver la vida. Ambos llenaban el rechazo de sus familiares con la compañía del otro. 

Jiang Cheng necesitaba ahora cumplir su papel, una vez más. 

—¿Primera vez en París? —le preguntó Nie Huaisang, acomodándose la bufanda en el cuello. 

Habían acordado recorrer un poco las calles, desayunar algo y hacer tiempo para no caer rendidos en sus respectivas habitaciones y que sus horarios de sueño se viesen estropeados. Más que eso, Jiang Cheng quería pasar todo el día con él, escuchándole hablar. 

Sin pensarlo, sujetó su brazo con fuerza al notar que iba emprendiendo la marcha. Apretó los labios con rudeza, enfadado consigo mismo por no saber exactamente qué decir. De pronto se sentía como si tuviese quince años, enredado con esa extraña marea de sentimientos que se le agolpaban en el pecho y le dejaban sin poder respirar. 

—¿Cheng-xiong? 

Las mejillas de Jiang Cheng estaban frías por la brisa que les revolvía suavemente los cabellos, pero había una calidez que le subía por la boca del estómago que le impedía quedarse congelado. Algo muy caliente que estaba naciendo de entre sus dedos aferrados al brazo de Nie Huaisang. Recordó una vez más su voz cuando le dijo que sí, que era gay y se dijo que había sido valiente, más valiente de lo que él había sido toda su vida. 

Quería contagiarse de su valor. 

—Soy un desastre, no soy bueno para esto —admitió, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería con _esto_ —. Pero... eres importante para mí. 

¿Confesarse, quizás? Tenía clavadas en la garganta palabras que habría querido decirle a Wei Wuxian cuando él se confesó con él, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro a su lado para admitir abiertamente que estaba enamorado de Lan Wangji. Había sido tan joven, tan tonto, que no pudo decirle que le quería. Habría querido repetirle mil veces que lo quería mucho, que siempre sería su hermano y que nunca le daría la espalda. En su lugar, lo había herido durante años, dejándolo solo, a su suerte y creando una separación entre ellos que nunca debió darse. 

Habría querido tener una relación más decente con Jin Ling, decirle más veces que le quería y que nunca nada cambiaría ese cariño que sentía por su sobrino. Nunca habría querido sentir a Jin Ling temblar de miedo, preguntándose si acaso él se sentía decepcionado de que estuviese enamorado de otro chico. Jiang Cheng había cometido tantos errores con las personas a las que quería, su familia, y quizás eso nunca dejaría de atormentarlo. Pero no quería volver a equivocarse ni a quedarse con el remordimiento de no haber dicho lo que realmente quería. 

—Cuéntame cosas de ti, todo lo que quieras. Yo quiero escucharte. 

Su pulso estaba acelerado y nada tenía que ver con su cuerpo tratando de aclimatarse al frío que les rodeaba. Si su corazón estaba cabalgando tan a prisa era porque Nie Huaisang estaba mirándole fijamente, habiendo escuchando muy claramente lo que le había dicho. Lo había tomado por sorpresa como cuando le hizo esa pregunta en el avión y Jiang Cheng estaba igual, se sentía fuera de su elemento, incómodo y ansioso. 

Necesitaba escucharlo decirle que sí, que pensaba y sentía igual que él, que le contaría todo porque confiaba en él.

En su lugar, mostrándole una sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecidas, quizás por el frío, Nie Huaisang le acercó una mano hasta su rostro. Ésta encontró acomodo en su mejilla, dejándola descansar allí sin moverla ni un milímetro. El calor de su piel fue suficiente como para enviar escalofríos a la espalda y todo el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng, sintiendo que, por alguna razón anhelaba sentir su roce. 

—Has cambiado, Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng no encontró motivos para preguntarle porque él también estaba de acuerdo. Se sentía distinto, tan diferente a quien había sido antes que Jin Ling se marchase a San Francisco. Su yo anterior se había quedado enterrado en alguna parte desde que se reencontró con Wei Wuxian y lloró amargamente sobre el hombro de su hermano. Era como si su yo adolescente hubiese quedado vagando sin rumbo durante años, hasta que su hermano apareció en su vida nuevamente y, de la mano, le indicó el camino correcto. 

Esta vez, quien parecía querer guiarle de la mano era Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng quería dejarse llevar. 

Como si hubiese estado hurgando en sus pensamientos, Nie Huaisang le hizo un gesto, ofreciéndole su brazo. Su radiante sonrisa competía con los primeros rayos de sol que le dibujaban delicadamente el rostro, hechizando de pronto a Jiang Cheng, como le pasó alguna vez hace ya tanto tiempo atrás. 

—Vamos entonces, quiero que conozcas París a mi lado. 

Tras enroscar su brazo en el que le ofrecía Nie Huaisang, ignorando esa voz muy parecida a la de su madre que le decía que acercarse tanto a otro hombre no estaba bien, Jiang Cheng se dejó guiar para conocer París. 

Sin protestar, o quejarse ni una sola vez, siguió todas las indicaciones de Nie Huaisang, haciendo todas las paradas que él creía correctas. Primero para desayunar, dejando que, en un perfecto francés, fuese él quien hiciese los pedidos, asegurándole que le iba a gustar absolutamente todo porque conocía sus gustos. Después para recorrer lugares icónicos, aprovechando que el sol ya estaba en su apogeo. 

Nie Huaisang le había dicho que él había cambiado y sin embargo, Jiang Cheng era quien de pronto se sorprendía de la persona que estaba a su lado. Lo veía tan distinto, como si fuese alguien totalmente diferente a su amigo de siempre. En otras circunstancias, en otro lugar, Nie Huaisang hubiese buscado la forma de ocultarse a sus espaldas. Caminaría lo suficientemente lento para perderse tras sus hombros, hablaría nerviosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. En cambio, esta vez era él quien señalaba el destino y guiaba las pisadas. Había miles de sonrisas que tiraban de sus labios, que nacían con la facilidad de un pestañeo y que dejaban a Jiang Cheng intrigado. 

Casi tan intrigado como todo lo que salía de sus labios, porque como se lo había pedido, Nie Huaisang le habló de él durante todo el trayecto. 

—Los deportes nunca fueron realmente mi fuerte, sólo me gustó pasar tiempo contigo y Wei-xiong en el club de arquería —le confesó mientras desayunaban, alternando perfectamente el hablar con tomar una taza de expresso—. Cuando nos hicimos adolescentes, me sentía un poco incómodo estar con tantos chicos en una sola habitación. Temía que alguien fuese a descubrirme. 

Jiang Cheng no tuvo palabras para él, llenándose de asombro al enterarse que durante todo ese tiempo, Nie Huaisang había estado viviendo con miedo que alguien pudiese descubrir sus inclinaciones sexuales. El asunto no había sido ajeno a Jiang Cheng en aquel entonces, ya Wei Wuxian le había confesado que sus rodillas flaqueaban por Lan Wangji y aún así, Nie Huaisang selló sus labios. Lo recordaba sentado en alguna esquina, observándoles practicar arquería y siempre respondiendo que había perdido el toque durante el verano, que por eso no practicaba más. Todo eso fue mentira, desde su sonrisa conciliadora hasta sus palabras. 

Le preguntó, mientras recorrían los Champs-Élysées, si acaso alguna vez su hermano sospechó algo. Nie Huaisang tan sólo negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña y cómplice sonrisa en los labios. 

—No, mi hermano tenía sus propios secretos. 

No fue muy explícito ni ahondó mucho en ello, pero Nie Huaisang le dio a entender que había visto algo alguna vez que le dejó frío y sorprendido. Que después de haber presenciado eso, había entendido por qué su hermano celaba tanto su vida privada. Jiang Cheng no insistió porque realmente ni se lo imaginaba ni tenía muchas ganas de invocar a los muertos: Lo último que quería era que Nie MingJue se le apareciese en sueños y le atormentase por meterse donde nadie le invitaba. 

En un punto se sentaron para descansar, cerca de la Torre Eiffel y, a regañadientes, aceptó probar unas crepes. Como compensación, Nie Huaisang decidió confiarle algo que tampoco le había dicho a nadie: 

—Léonel no fue exactamente el primero —las mejillas de Nie Huaisang estaban tan coloradas, que Jiang Cheng no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería con ello, masticando con algo de brusquedad la comida para quitarse la incomodidad que sentía—. Conocí a alguien en Hong Kong. 

Mo XuanYu. Ah, Jiang Cheng sabía quién era él, la mitad de Hong Kong sabía quién era él. Otro de los hijos ilegítimos de Jin GuangShan, que a diferencia de Jin Guangyao, no tuvo la suerte de cobijarse bajo el apellido de su verdadero padre ni de ser reconocido como parte de la familia. Bien podría ser por un sinfín de razones, pero entre ellas la más importante era que Mo XuanYu era abiertamente homosexual y todo el mundo lo sabía. Su situación surgió tiempo después del exilio de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji y también lo hizo por propia voluntad… no sin antes revelar sus verdaderos deseos frente a todos. No estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido todo, no había estado presente, pero todos decían lo mismo: En la boda del primogénito de Madam Mo, Mo XuanYu maldijo a toda su familia y besó a un hombre en los labios, probablemente algún amante. 

Luego de eso partió sin mirar atrás, nadie sabía exactamente a dónde. Recordaba haber pensado en él como un desvergonzado, una pobre oveja descarriada que nunca supo cuál era su lugar dentro de su familia y su posición como hijo bastardo, pero ahora lo recordaba de otra manera. Quizás había sido lo mejor, cortar con sus familiares que nunca le tomaron en serio ni hicieron otra cosa más que tratarle casi como si fuese un sirviente más. 

—Nos hicimos cercanos durante unas vacaciones y… —rojas, muy rojas estaban las mejillas de Nie Huaisang—. Experimentamos un poco. 

Luego le habló de Léonel, de cómo le conoció en su primer viaje a París. Él se dio cuenta que no le interesaban las mujeres con tan sólo conversar con él y le ofreció invitarlo a cenar, como una cita. Nie Huaisang le dijo que sí porque quería probar saber qué se sentía ser libre de la vergüenza que siempre sentía en Hong Kong. A pesar que pintó a Léonel como una persona maravillosa, como alguien a quien siempre le tendría mucho cariño, recalcó muy enfáticamente que no era su novio ni aspiraba tampoco a que lo fuese. 

Su obsesión por mencionar eso tantas veces llamaba la atención de Jiang Cheng y le hacía preguntarse si había alguien, si acaso Nie Huaisang se había prendado alguna vez de alguien y había quedado marcado de por vida. 

Cuando llegaron al Pont Alexandre III, al atardecer, Jiang Cheng se atrevió a preguntar. 

—¿Estabas interesado en alguien en Hong Kong? ¿Mo XuanYu…? 

Los hombros de Nie Huaisang se tensaron y Jiang Cheng pudo notarlo claramente, como su mano se enroscó en el borde del puente, evitando a toda costa su mirada. Se preguntó si mentiría, si le diría que no cuando podía ver su cuerpo sucumbir ante un sí. Nie Huaisang había sido un libro abierto para él durante todo el día, respondiendo sus preguntas y brindándole todo tipo de detalles que ni siquiera había preguntado, pero quizás esto ya era demasiado para él. 

—Hubo alguien. 

Era la respuesta que Jiang Cheng había estado esperando escuchar pero aún así, que Nie Huaisang lo admitiese abiertamente lo dejó con el corazón ligeramente inquieto y el estómago revuelto. Hubo _alguien_ , un alguien que le estaba haciendo alterarse ante sus ojos, tensando sus hombros y provocándole un temblor en las manos. Pero también era alguien que le había dejado un rubor en las mejillas y una pequeña, nostálgica y soñadora sonrisa. Ese alguien era especial. 

—¿Y no le dijiste lo que sentías? 

—No y quizás nunca lo haga. Es mejor así.

Miles de nombres pasaron por su mente, Jiang Cheng intentaba encajar a un conocido en ese patrón. Una persona especial, digna de Nie Huaisang. Lo curioso era que trataba de imaginar a alguien que fuese digno de estar con su mejor amigo, de robarle sonrisas y hacerlo temblar y no creía conocer a absolutamente nadie. No sabía si era porque le tenía una muy alta estima a Nie Huaisang o porque la sola idea le resultaba un poco desagradable… 

—Pero... no hay nadie como él. 

Confundido con el revuelo en el pecho, Jiang Cheng se dejó guiar hasta un restaurante para cenar. Ese alguien, un hombre sin rostro, le acosó durante lo que duró la velada. Nie Huaisang se sonrió mucho esa noche, alzando su copa hacia él y pidiéndole que brindasen. Lucía tan feliz que Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que estaba pensando en ese hombre que no conocía y sintió envidia de él. 

Envidia porque ese sujeto no tenía idea que Nie Huaisang sonreía por él. Tenía la suerte de tener su corazón y ni siquiera lo sabía. 

—Cheng-xiong. 

Cuando estaban por despedirse esa noche, listos para caer rendidos en la cama luego de un larguísimo vuelo, Nie Huaisang se apoyó en el marco de su puerta. Su habitación quedaba justo frente a la suya. 

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios todavía, con el rubor en las mejillas. Pero sus ojos no estaban nostálgicos, buscando a ese hombre desconocido. Estaban mirándole a él, únicamente a él. 

—Gracias, fue un día maravilloso. 

Su respuesta fue escueta, nublada por su cerebro que todo lo que podía hacer era procesar la sonrisa que tenía frente a sí. Pero antes de dejarse caer en la cama, Jiang Cheng admitió para sí mismo que sí, había sido un día maravilloso. 

  
  


xx

  
  
  


Tres de la madrugada. 

Jiang Cheng recordó por qué odiaba viajar tan lejos, su cuerpo era como un reloj descompuesto, desorientado con el horario en el que vivía ahora, sin importar cuántos intentos hiciese por poder conciliar el sueño. Una parte de él sabía, que había una razón extra por la que su cerebro se negaba a desconectarse durante largas horas. Había estado despertándose una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche, girando sobre su propio cuerpo en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición en la que pudiese sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo para dejarse llevar por el cansancio que sentía tras los ojos. 

Pero el problema yacía justo en estos, porque a pesar de sentir los párpados pesados, sus ojos estaban resecos. Y su cerebro demasiado alerta. Tanto que se la pasaba dibujando una silueta que conocía muy bien. Entre las penumbras de su habitación. Jiang Cheng sabía por qué estaba pensando en él, no había duda alguna de por qué su cabeza estaba evocando su voz, atormentándole a las tres de la madrugada en su fina y acogedora habitación de hotel. 

Rindiéndose, se sentó en la cama, frotándose con fuerza la frente. Quería maldecirlo y, de tener la habilidad para ello, hacerlo pagar por estropear su sueño. Pero Jiang Cheng también tenía parte de culpa, por ser tan débil de no poder apartar su radiante y pícara sonrisa de sus pensamientos. Una parte de él, seguía teniendo ocho, doce, quince, dieciocho y se dejaba manipular por él. 

Ofuscado y amargado, alargó su mano hasta alcanzar su teléfono y sin realmente detenerse a pensar si el dueño de sus tormentos estaría ocupado o no, le llamó. Conociéndolo, seguramente Wei Wuxian debería de estar en estos precisos momentos tratando de enredar a Lan Wangji en alguno de esos rituales de apareamiento que practicaban todas las noches… Lo triste es que eso lo sabía de la propia boca de Wei Wuxian, porque no podía guardarse detalles como aquellos para sí. 

Que se fastidiase, se dijo, porque si él no podía dormir en esos momentos, Wei Wuxian no podría divertirse hasta que se le diese la gana. 

—Oh, vaya… Nunca pensé que serías un tío tan histérico, Jiang Cheng. Jin Ling está bien, vamos a cenar en su casa mañana. ¿Sí te has dado cuenta que esta es como la tercera vez en el mes que me contactas por lo mismo? ¿No confías ni un poquito en mí? Juro que no le he llevado a ningún McDonalds otra vez y que no pondrá un pie en un hospital… al menos no por mi culpa. 

Indignadísimo, Wei Wuxian le atendió el teléfono. Jiang Cheng tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para prestar atención a absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho, porque como siempre, a su hermano le encantaba decir tres palabras por segundo. En la oscuridad de la habitación, Jiang Cheng se sintió lo suficientemente seguro y libre, para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Se había perdido de su voz y sus comentarios sin sentido durante tantos años que escucharlo por cualquier razón era siempre agradable. 

—No estoy llamando por Jin Ling —se tomó una pausa para pensárselo mejor—. Y más te vale que tampoco le estés llenando el estómago de postres, Jin Ling nunca ha estado expuesto a tanto azúcar. 

No podía negar que a veces se preocupaba un poco al ver las fotos que Jin Ling subía a su Instagram, al ver esa cantidad de postres que seguramente estaban saturados de azúcar. Pancakes, pies de manzana, pasteles de cuatro capas, malteadas… Temía un poco por la salud de su sobrino, pero confiaba en que lo había educado de buena forma. Y que si todo fallaba, Lan Wangji no permitiría que Wei Wuxian echase a perder la dentadura de Jin Ling. 

Él había roto con su estricta dieta de siempre el día de hoy, ¿o ayer? Acompañando a Nie Huaisang a cuanta pastelería y panadería quiso encontrar, dejándose guiar por su mano y probando alguna que otra cosa por complacerlo. El recuerdo de su mano estrechando la suya al guiarlo por las calles, le hizo apretar las sábanas desordenadas bajo su cuerpo. 

—¿Y a qué debo el honor de esta llamada, entonces? 

—Estoy en París con Nie Huaisang… Para un evento de moda. 

Decirlo en voz alta, sumado a la larga pausa que hizo Wei Wuxian antes de volver a hablar, le hizo sentirse extraño. Como si hubiese hecho una travesura, algo que no debería de haber hecho. La realidad era que así se había sentido toda la tarde, a pesar de haberlo disfrutado. Cada vez que Nie Huaisang le había tomado la mano, acercado a él o cuando él había provocado algún roce entre ellos, se había sentido inquieto e incómodo. 

No estaba seguro de por qué. 

—Esas son muchas palabras que no esperaba escuchar juntas, ¿tú en un evento de modas? No me habías contado que ahora eras ‘fashionista’. 

—Él tiene un desfile de modas y quise acompañarlo. 

Otro silencio de parte de Wei Wuxian provocó tensión en los hombros, erizándosele la piel cuando de pronto escuchó una risa. No era de burla, esa la conocía tan bien que podía visualizar la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hermano. 

—Huaisang ha de estar muy feliz. 

Jiang Cheng se preguntó si Nie Huaisang era feliz. Lo había estado pensando desde que se dio la confesión en el avión. Todo lo que Jiang Cheng conocía sobre la homosexualidad, desde sus cercanas experiencias, era que traía lágrimas, dolor y soledad. Vergüenza, vivir como si fuesen fugitivos o pintar un mundo de mentiras dónde ocultarse para siempre. ¿Nie Huaisang fue feliz alguna de esas veces que se rió con él y Wei Wuxian? ¿Fue feliz cuando le sonrió alguna vez…? 

¿Fue realmente feliz ese día en París, a su lado? 

—Es gay. Me lo confesó en el avión. 

Se sintió ruin al principio, porque era como violar la confianza que él y Nie Huaisang se sentían. En ningún momento le suplicó que no le dijese a nadie, pero eso era porque estaba implícito. Se había callado ese secreto por años, largos años y había sido por una sola razón: Tenía miedo que alguien lo supiese. Y habría seguido así, de Jiang Cheng no haberse atrevido a preguntarle directamente. 

Pero esta llamada surgió precisamente por esa conversación, por esa confesión. Pensó en Wei Wuxian mientras Nie Huaisang le relataba sobre su pasado, las penurias que vivió, tratando de mantenerse oculto de ojos curiosos que pudiesen traerle desgracias. Su hermano tenía que haber vivido experiencias tan terribles en silencio, soportando tantas cosas que él no alcanzaba todavía a imaginarse y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. 

Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros, sin importar cuántas veces Wei Wuxian le dijese que lo perdonaba. 

—Hum, pensé que iba a llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. 

—¿Lo sabías? —estrechó el teléfono contra la oreja, frunciendo el ceño. 

Nie Huaisang le había dicho que nunca le había dicho nada a nadie salvo esos dos hombres en su vida, y él, por supuesto. Había sido enfático en que jamás compartió palabra con Wei Wuxian, que lo mantuvo alejado de sus secretos por las razones que fuesen. Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso habría presenciado algo años atrás y prefirió callar….? 

—Con el tiempo aprendes a reconocer a otros como tú —respondió Wei Wuxian—. Tenía mis sospechas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca quise tocar ese tema con él porque… Bueno, supongo que sabes perfectamente por qué. 

Desde que se conocieron, los dos hermanos pudieron darse cuenta que Nie Huaisang era un nudo de nervios. Lo fue desde niño, abrumándose cuando Wei Wuxian proponía hacer alguna travesura que los podría meter en problemas. Siempre tratando de encorvarse tras algo o alguien, ocultándose de la mirada represora de su hermano mayor o de algún adulto que representase una figura de autoridad. Era lógico que guardase silencio ante algo tan delicado como su sexualidad. 

—Temo haber contribuido a que callase. 

Jiang Cheng, tristemente, creía estar cien por ciento en lo cierto en ese punto. Se comportó como un energúmeno, despreciando cada cosa que le recordaba a Wei Wuxian y utilizando palabras hirientes para referirse a él y a Lan Wangji. Claro que le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que estaba haciéndolo por otros motivos, nunca el desprecio fue dirigido a ellos por ser dos hombres enamorados sino porque estaba buscando dónde enfocar toda su frustración. Tardó años en madurar y darse cuenta que estaba muy equivocado y mientras tanto, probablemente atormentó a Nie Huaisang. 

Se arrepentía tanto. Jiang Cheng se descubrió con la palabra ‘Perdóname’ tatuada en la punta de su lengua en ese momento, saboreándola en el paladar. Tan amarga, arrastrando recuerdos desagradables a su cabeza y tensando todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para conversar consigo mismo y repetirse que Wei Wuxian le había perdonado, que le había recibido con los brazos abiertos y que sería buena idea aceptarlo de una buena vez, en lugar de querer exigir un castigo más acorde para él. 

—Jiang Cheng, ya no eres más esa persona. Has cambiado mucho, no tienes nada que temer. 

Odiaba que Wei Wuxian fuese la voz conciliadora, que nuevamente le tomase de la mano y le dijese que estaba bien, que todo había quedado perdonado. Pero al mismo tiempo escuchar de su boca esas palabras era refrescante, como agua que corría por todo su cuerpo y le aliviaba los pensamientos. Como un chiquillo, corría hacia a él para que le guiase, que le consolara y le recodara que estaban juntos otra vez, como siempre debieron de haber estado. 

—Además, si te confesó algo como eso, es porque confía en ti plenamente. 

Pensó en Nie Huaisang. En ese hombre que estaba a unas paredes de distancia de él, que hacía casi veinticuatro horas atrás había desnudado su alma por completo, regalándole cada una de sus verdades. Se preguntó si él podría hacer lo mismo, si podría ser capaz de regalarle a alguien cada parte de sí, hasta aquellas que odiaba y que eran repulsivas. Si alguna vez podría hacer lo que hizo Nie Huaisang y tocar su yo interior, ese que palpitaba de miedo al ser descubierto… 

Con cuidado, acarició su propio pecho, sintiendo el alboroto de su corazón de tan sólo pensar en ello. Ya había regalado tanto de su ser a Nie Huaisang indirectamente, permitiéndole ver todo de él, su orgullo, su desprecio, su rencor, su fragilidad. Y aún así, después de haberle regalado su yo tan desagradable y poco admirable, Nie Huaisang había decido corresponderle poniendo en sus manos su yo más preciado y delicado. 

—No quiero cometer un error con él —confesó, no conociendo todavía la magnitud de lo que había expresado. 

—No vas a hacerlo. 

Firme, seguro, así lo recibía Wei Wuxian. Desde que su hermano había descubierto cómo flaqueaba por dentro, se había transformado en un pilar en su vida. Un soporte para su temblorosa espalda, con una mano en el hombro le empujaba hacia adelante, para que no se tambalease nunca. Jiang Cheng se permitió creer en él y llenarse de esa seguridad que Wei Wuxian le transmitía. 

—¿Mejor? —preguntó su hermano, arrancándole una sonrisa. 

—Sé que te mueres por deshacerte de mí para ocuparte de otras cosas. 

Lo decía como burla, pero al mismo tiempo Jiang Cheng estaba realmente feliz por Wei Wuxian. Le dolía no haber podido ser testigo de toda esa felicidad, esa plenitud que sentía ahora viviendo lejos de Hong Kong, al lado de Lan Wangji y de su hijo. Pero aún quedaban muchos años por delante, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo en el futuro. 

—¡Qué obsceno, Jiang Cheng! —la risa histérica de Wei Wuxian le delató—. ¿Me permites darte un consejo antes de colgar? 

—Espero que no sea una idiotez. 

—No te contengas, Jiang Cheng. 

Parpadeó, confundido. No sabía si había entendido mal, si el cansancio estaba finalmente haciendo presa de él y sus pensamientos comenzaban a mezclarse con la realidad.

—Los tiempos han cambiado y ya no tienes que frenarte por temor. Siempre te molesto con que eres un cascarrabias, ¿pero sabes? Realmente mereces ser feliz. 

Cuando la llamada terminó, Jiang Cheng se quedó pensando en ello, mientras se escurría nuevamente entre las sábanas. 

Su corazón inquieto al escuchar que merecía ser feliz. Sus oídos zumbando con las palabras de Wei Wuxian, con ese intenso ‘Los tiempos han cambiado’. No lo había entendido y al mismo tiempo sentía que su subconsciente sí, que él había tomado esas palabras y las había transformado en piezas de un rompecabezas invisible. Era como una llave mágica que abría una pequeña puerta, muy familiar y que conocía desde joven. Una puerta que creía haber olvidado tras el paso de los años, que le llenaba de nostalgia y que le inquietaba, porque no sabía lo que estaba detrás. 

En sueños, esa puerta se dibujó frente a sí, entre pinceladas de colores. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, su subconsciente le susurró algo al oído cuando se acercó a la misteriosa puerta. Una pequeña pista de qué podría encontrar allí. 

Curioso, la pista tenía un nombre: Nie Huaisang. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Tormenta. 

Llevaba lloviendo desde hacía probablemente una media hora, pero a Jiang Cheng se le antojaba que había transcurrido media eternidad. Solamente cuando el cielo dejó de retumbar con los imponentes truenos, Jin Ling encontró consuelo finalmente. Cobijado en sus brazos, con sus regordetas y rosadas mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas, sollozaba tan suave que se perdía entre el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra los ventanales de la habitación. Tenía atrapado en su pequeño puño un trozo de su camiseta, como aterrado que fuese a perderlo o a caerse. Imposible, porque Jiang Cheng lo tenía firmemente pegado al pecho, mientras le mecía torpemente de un lado a otro. 

No tenía la delicadeza de su hermana ni tampoco su gracia, seguramente ella habría podido arrullar a Jin Ling hasta el punto de conseguir que conciliase el sueño aún a pesar de la tormenta. Jiang Cheng, en cambio, todo lo que atinó a hacer fue tomarlo en brazos apenas escuchó el primer grito de pánico, pegarlo cuanto más pudo a él y, con golpecitos en su espalda, hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. No conocía canciones para ayudarlo a calmarse tampoco, así que optó por llamarlo por su nombre y decirle que todo estaría bien, como si el bebé pudiese entenderle. 

Estaba agotado, probablemente más agotado que el mismo Jin Ling en esos momentos. Sus brazos dolían por el peso de cargar con su sobrino y su cabeza definitivamente había conocido mejores épocas, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto. Jiang Cheng no tenía la opción de escoger qué hacer, sólo moldear la situación lo más que pudiese. 

Habría podido acudir a su madre por ayuda, permitir que ella se encargase del infante porque ella sabría qué hacer, pero Jiang Cheng estaba cansado de tener que ocultarse en las faldas de ella en lugar de enfrentar lo que le tocaba. Ya no estaba su padre, ya no estaba Jiang Yanli y ya no estaba él… Él, que llevaba ya casi un año lejos de su hogar, de su vida. Jiang Cheng tenía que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y eso implicaba tocar el trozo que le tocaba de responsabilidad: Cuidar de su sobrino, tal y como su hermana mayor le había pedido justo antes de morir. 

Por eso había corrido a la habitación de su sobrino apenas escuchó su llanto, porque sabía que su hermana hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo y él tenía que cubrir el hueco que había dejado. Era la posición que le correspondía ahora.

—¿Jiang Cheng? 

Sigiloso cual lechuza en una noche oscura, Nie Huaisang se asomó por la puerta abierta de la habitación. Su presencia se le antojaba como producto de un sueño, una fantasía, haciendo que las siluetas de la habitación se volviesen enormes y que danzasen a su alrededor. Había llegado sin avisar, sin plan de por medio, materializándose en su hogar como si de por arte de magia se tratase y Jiang Cheng se había quedado congelado en el tiempo, observándole, escuchando de fondo las gotas de lluvia repicar tras él. 

Lo único que le hacía saber que esto era real: La tormenta a su espalda, Jin Ling en sus brazos y el agónico dolor en su pecho. 

—Perdón, quizás debí… —Nie Huaisang tropezó con las palabras, jugueteando con sus propios dedos—. Tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí. 

Había visto a Nie Huaisang hacía poco, dos o tres días quizás. Jiang Cheng había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo, pero ambos se habían visto en el funeral de Jiang Yanli y Jin Zixuan. Lo había acompañado como si de su sombra se tratase, muy silencioso y visiblemente incómodo, pero siempre a su lado. Jiang Cheng no sabía si agradecía su silencio o prefería que le hubiese hablado de cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuese, para distraerle de la realidad que estaba viviendo. Pero su presencia fue un bálsamo que no sabía que necesitaba tanto hasta que volvió a verlo ahora. 

Tragó con fuerza, porque de pronto sentía ganas de desplomarse en el suelo y no volver a despertar en mucho tiempo, porque cada vez que Nie Huaisang estaba a su lado sentía que no tenía por qué ocultarse ni fingir. Pero se contuvo. No era correcto ser tan sensible, porque ahora tenía un papel que cumplir: Tenía que ser un buen tío para Jin Ling. 

—Despertó con la lluvia —con sumo cuidado y notando que, finalmente Jin Ling estaba algo somnoliento, lo depositó de vuelta en la cuna. 

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Nie Huaisang moverse, avanzando hacia él. No sabía si era cuestión de la fuerte lluvia que seguía desatando su furia bajo la forma del viento, pero se le antojaba que Nie Huaisang apenas y hacía ruido al caminar, siendo cauteloso. 

—Mm, se adelantó la temporada —con la misma delicadeza con la que Jiang Cheng dejó a Jin Ling sobre su cuna, Nie Huiasang se asomó por ésta, extendiendo su mano hasta tocar, curioso, una de las mejillas del bebé. 

La mano de Nie Huaisang, aunque elegante y delicada, se veía tan gigante en comparación a la de su sobrino. Jin Ling era pequeño, tan pequeño que a Jiang Cheng le costaba pensar que en algún momento, tanto tiempo atrás, él también fue igual de pequeño. Frágil, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas regordetas, de sonrisa fácil y vocalizando su sentir por medio de llantos o risas histéricas. Al verlo temblar en sus brazos mientras chillaba de pánico por la enfurecida tormenta, Jiang Cheng de pronto se encontró reviviendo pedazos de su infancia. 

—Yo también solía temerle a las tormentas —sin interrumpir las caratoñas que Nie Huaisang le estaba dando a Jin Ling, dejó que su mano acariciase la barriga de su sobrino, buscando hacerle reír y que se olvidara de ese mal momento. 

—Creo que todos, a mí tampoco me gustan todavía —confesó Nie Huaisang, dibujando una sonrisa conciliadora. 

Lo recordaba vívidamente: Corriendo por los pasillos de su casa a mitad de la noche, buscando con quién refugiarse si le atrapaba una tormenta eléctrica en medio de sus sueños. Jiang Yanli siempre le recibió con los brazos abiertos, dejándole incluso compartir la misma cama si estaba demasiado aterrado. Su madre le reñía a veces, pero siempre cedía ante sus lágrimas al final y le arrullaba, contándole algún cuento para infundirle valor o distraerlo. Su padre en cambio… 

—Nací en una noche como ésta. 

—¿Una noche de tormenta? 

Asintió, mirando por la ventana. 

—Fue la última de la temporada, ese año. 

Esa historia se la contó su madre en una ocasión que acudió a ella por miedo. Le dijo que él nació una noche tormentosa, un tifón se había desatado muy cerca de Hong Kong y les había tocado recibir la ira del cielo. Jiang Cheng nació por la noche, mientras el cielo gritaba y lloraba sin parar. Su madre le dijo que había tenido mucha suerte, porque no todos nacían bendecidos bajo un símbolo tan poderoso como ese, que nunca debería de temerle a las tormentas cuando una le cobijó en su nacimiento. 

—Las tormentas son un símbolo de los dioses. Traen la lluvia —repitió las palabras de su madre. 

—Y las lluvias traen vida —terminó Nie Huaisang—. Es un símbolo muy bonito. 

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar sonreírse, aunque distaba mucho de ser un gesto de felicidad. ¿Bonito? Claro, él lo había pensado también, cuando niño. Recordaba haberse emocionado cuando su madre le dijo eso, sintiendo que quizás los dioses habían dejado sobre su cabeza una especie de bendición. Pasó algún tiempo pensando que sus manos eran mágicas, que podría atraer, curar y bendecir todo cuanto tocase. 

Tenía nueve años, y Jiang Cheng había pensado que era alguien especial. 

—Cuando crecí me di cuenta que las lluvias no traen vida, traen destrucción —finalizó, amargamente. 

Y no dejaba de ser cierto, tan perfecto que encajaba en ese molde que era su vida. Los dioses no le dejaron una bendición sino una maldición en sus manos, en forma de tormenta, truenos y lluvia. 

—¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me dejó a cargo de Jin Ling? Apenas y tengo veinte años… —se rió de lo absurdo que sonaba escucharse decir eso, y de lo ridículo de su situación. 

Su hermana estaba delirando en esa cama del hospital, luchando por respirar, por mantenerse con vida hasta poder terminar de expresar sus últimos deseos. Debió gastarlos con otra persona, dejarle encargado a Jin Ling a cualquiera menos a él, que no sabía querer. 

—Va conmigo, soy el hijo que nunca pudo conseguir que su padre lo amase —admitió en voz alta, dejando que las palabras quemasen sus labios con el ardiente dolor que todavía lo quemaba por dentro—. Siempre quise preguntarle por qué no me quería, pero se fue tan pronto que no pude hacer nada. 

Jiang FengMian, con sus silencios y su aparente serenidad, sus brazos siempre abiertos hacia Wei Wuxian y mientras él se abrazaba a sí mismo, preguntándose qué le hacía falta. Se observaba en el espejo, se visitaba a sí mismo en sueños y buscaba, buscaba, ¿qué era lo que no le gustaba? ¿Qué había en él, en su forma de hablar, en su forma de pensar o actuar, que no gustaba a su padre? ¿Qué parte de él tendría que vender para conseguir su orgullo? Su padre se llevó el secreto que más le atormentaba a la tumba, dejándole vagando por toda la eternidad buscando esa razón. 

—No pude convencer a Wei Wuxian de quedarse, no fui lo suficientemente importante para él.

Lo dijo con rabia, con la ponzoña que todavía tenía a flor de piel habiendo pasado ya dos años. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro cuando pensaba en Wei Wuxian: Frustración, coraje, dolor y culpa. Todos los días, desde que se fue, se debatía entre seguir firme y aceptar que Wei Wuxian no lo quería más en su vida o mandar todo a la mierda y escribirle, buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras y abrazarlo, decirle que lo quería y lo necesitaba. Siempre ganaba la ira por sobre lo mucho que lo extrañaba y ahora estaba atrapado en esa jaula de amargura, de la que no podía escapar. 

—Se marchó y no pude decirle nada, y ahora mi hermana… —se tapó el rostro con una mano, cubriendo en vano las lágrimas que seguían mordiéndole los párpados desde que su madre y él supieron la noticia del accidente. 

La casa se sentía oscura, repleta de fantasmas de seres a los que amó, que ya no estaban ni nunca lo estarían. Su padre en la oficina, su hermana en la cocina, preparando una deliciosa comida que inundaba cada rincón del hogar, y Wei Wuxian, a su lado, riendo y prometiéndole que siempre lo acompañaría. Esos fantasmas le atormentaban todos los días, recordándole de tiempos que alguna vez le llenaron de felicidad, para que ahora no fuesen nada más que retratos en paredes frías. 

—¿Cómo pretende que sea el indicado para cuidar a Jin Ling? —sollozó, apretándose el rostro con fuerza—. Nunca puede hacer nada bien y ahora estoy solo. Estoy solo. 

En un período de tiempo tan corto, Jiang Cheng se supo huérfano de padre, sin hermano ni hermana. Tres golpes directos, sin darle tiempo ni tregua para poder construir una muralla alrededor de su corazón para protegerlo. Se había dicho que no quería volver a llorar, que no podía ni debía de seguir llorando porque ahora era responsable de su sobrino, pero Nie Huaisang se apareció en su casa y sus defensas se desplomaron. Su presencia provocó algo en él, una cosa que no podía controlar y ahora estaba llorando frente a él, borrando en vano el camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas. 

Quería disculparse por su actitud tan estúpida, por dejarse a sí mismo en vergüenza, pero las manos de Nie Huaisang en sus hombros lo frenaron por completo. 

Sus ojos se veían vidriosos, como los de Jin Ling luego de haber llorado sin consuelo durante casi una hora y Jiang Cheng se preguntó si Nie Huaisang se había conmovido. Del color de la miel, dulces y compasivos, cálidos, brillantes, siempre que le miraba a Jiang Cheng se le antojaban así. Los tenía cerca, tan cerca que se le olvidó un instante de la tormenta que se agitaba tras su espalda y en su corazón. 

Y le escuchó, como si no hubiese absolutamente nada más. 

—Cheng-xiong —Nie Huaisang se olvidó de la prudencia y la distancia, llamándole de esa forma y acomodando la mano en su mejilla—. Estoy aquí y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. 

Jiang Cheng ya había escuchado cosas similares antes, de Wei Wuxian quien ya no estaba más allí junto a él. De su hermana, que había sucumbido a sus heridas internas. No tendría por qué creer, cuando él ya había crecido y había entendiendo que el mundo no era como su madre le había contado en esas historias infantiles. Pero le creyó, le creyó tanto cuando Nie Huaisang le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado. 

No sabía si era porque necesitaba creer en algo, si eran esos dedos que acariciaban su piel sin importar la cascada de lágrimas en sus mejillas y esos ojos que le veían con tanta urgencia. Aunque quizás era porque se lo había dicho él, quien con tan sólo su presencia le desnudaba de todas las murallas que pudiese creer tener para cubrirse de la realidad. Quien era su igual, rechazado por su sangre y con el apuro de ser el orgullo de su familia. No había nadie como Nie Huaisang ni nunca habría nadie como él, tenía veinte años solamente y Jiang Cheng sabía esto. 

Había algo en su sonrisa, la nerviosa y la sincera, que provocaba retorcijones en partes de su cuerpo que le hacían sudar. Algo en sus ojos, que siempre le observaba cuando hablaba, como si fuese lo único que le rodease. Algo en su voz cuando le hablaba, en sus manos, en su cuerpo. Nie Huaisang era una fuerza de la naturaleza y Jiang Cheng se sentía confundido cuando estaba tan cerca, queriendo pegarse a él hasta que no hubiese espacio entre los dos. 

Quería tocarlo, palpar su pelo, su rostro. Quería dejarse corromper por eso que nacía en la boca de su estómago desde que algún día se dio cuenta que Nie Huaisang era hermoso. 

Y estuvo a pasos, a suspiros de ello. Se acercó a Nie Huaisang y él se dejó, le abrió espacio en su cuerpo sin protestar. Sintió su respiración entrecortada en sus mejillas, calentando su frío cuerpo que había estado buscando calidez desde que se encontró solo. Y cuando miró sus labios, Nie Huaisang lejos de marcharse se quedó quieto, aguantando la respiración. Jiang Cheng también olvidó cómo respirar por unos segundos, sintiéndose al borde de un precipicio. 

Llevaba años sintiendo un tumulto extraño en su pecho, un nombre a una cosa que no quiso ni quería nombrar y se preguntó si debería saltar. 

Le volvió el llanto de pronto, porque se dio cuenta que no podía y todo lo que pudo hacer fue deslizar su rostro hacia el de Nie Huaisang, rozando su mejilla y encontrando acomodo en su cuello. Quería, quería saltar y descubrir si sobreviviría la caída o terminaría destrozado, pero no pudo. Nie Huaisang le había dicho que siempre estaría a su lado y ahora, ahora no podría aguantar otra pérdida más. 

Él no, nunca él. 

—¿Siempre? 

Jiang Cheng quería tocarlo, palpar su pelo, su rostro, su alma. Pero lo necesitaba a su lado, podría sacrificar esos deseos abstractos por su compañía, si eso era necesario. 

—Siempre, siempre Jiang Cheng. 

  
  


xx

  
  


No existían suficientes tazas de café en París para que Jiang Cheng finalmente pudiera sentirse mejor. Su cuerpo estaba agotadísimo, quejándose en forma de dolor y entumecimiento porque no se quedó en la cama al menos un buen par de horas más. Había esperado que la ducha fría le ayudara un poco pero seguía sintiéndose descompuesto. 

—Alguien pasó una noche terrible, ¿mm, Cheng-xiong? —se rió Nie Huaisang entre dientes, cuando lo recibió en su habitación esa mañana. 

—Para eso he traído estas —se colocó unas gafas de sol, tratando de ignorar la risita de su amigo. 

Habían quedado de desayunar juntos, antes de comenzar las tareas del día. 

A diferencia de él, Nie Huaisang lucía radiante. Estaba casi listo, sólo estaba terminando de acomodarse su cabello. Sus manos se movían diestras entre hebra y hebra, trenzando parte de su pelo y formando una especie de moño. Los ojos de Jiang Cheng seguían los movimientos de sus dedos con tanta atención que casi se quedaba hipnotizado por estos, debía ser producto del cansancio y el sueño que seguía pegado a sus párpados. 

—¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy? —preguntó para no hacer tan obvio que estaba ocupado mirándole. 

—La verdad es un día bastante agitado. Tengo que ir a revisar las piezas, prefiero hacerlo personalmente y tengo programadas un par de entrevistas también —Nie Huaisang se acomodó un adorno en el pelo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para asegurarse que hubiese quedado en el lugar adecuado—. En la noche hay una fiesta, pero prefiero aprovechar que estás aquí. 

Cuando se volvió hacia él, sonriente, Jiang Cheng se sintió el hombre más dichoso del universo. Nie Huaisang estaba allí por un viaje de trabajo, tendría que reunirse con colegas y probablemente estrechando relaciones que era mejor conservar, y le estaba diciendo abiertamente que prefería pasar su tiempo con él. Tuvo en la punta de la lengua un par de palabras, para tratar de convencerlo de que se lo pensase mejor y que se preocupase por sus asuntos laborales, pero lo que salió de su boca fue algo muy distinto. 

—Entonces te invitaré a cenar. 

Las mejillas de Jiang Cheng se tornaron rojas involuntariamente tan pronto como Nie Huaisang se giró hacia él, dejando de buscar algo en el ropero. Fue muy consciente de lo que dijo y en el contexto en que lo dijo, lo hubiese expresado bien o no. Había invitado a Nie Huaisang a cenar, como cualquier otra ocasión en la que lo había hecho, pero esta vez tenía la sensación que no era igual que las otras. No estaba seguro si era la falta de sueño, el hecho que había soñado con él esa noche o si era que Nie Huaisang lucía extremadamente guapo esa mañana. 

—Tuve mucho tiempo libre anoche, encontré un lugar interesante —se excusó de alguna manera, tratando de sacudirse la incomodidad que se había alojado en su pecho. 

Estaba nervioso. 

—Qué espléndido. ¿Y qué lugar es ese? —Nie Huaisang se mostró juguetón con él, siguiéndole el juego. 

Lo observó envolverse en una exquisita gabardina negra con detalles en dorado. La había visto antes, era uno de los diseños de Nie Huaisang, una de sus mejores piezas del año pasado. Le había parecido bonita antes, pero abrazada al cuerpo de Nie Huaisang lucía todavía mejor. Jiang Cheng era demasiado consciente de que estaba mirándolo demasiado esa mañana, que estaba notando los sedosos que lucían sus cabellos y el delicado rubor de sus labios. 

Esa vocecita que sonaba a su madre volvió a sonar en su cabeza, preguntándole ‘¿En qué estás pensando?’ con un tono acusador. Pero esa vocecita de pronto no tenía la misma fuerza que tenía cuando adolescente, ahora era apenas un susurro. 

—Es una sorpresa —acarició la barbilla de Nie Huaisang con la punta de su dedo índice, erizándosele la piel con el contacto y con la manera en la que las pupilas de Nie Huaisang se movieron con el gesto. 

Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza, se dijo, porque nunca antes había hecho algo como esto. Este era el tipo de cosas que probablemente Wei Wuxian era capaz de hacer, porque no tenía respeto por el espacio personal ni la decencia. Pero Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar hacerlo ni pudo evitar que le gustase. 

Y Nie Huaisang, lejos de incomodarse con el gesto, le sonrió y se acercó a él. No fue un acercamiento imprudente pero sí el suficiente como para hacer que sus hombros se tensasen, especialmente cuando acomodó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, tan lento como si estuviese disfrutando de ello. 

—Esperaré ansioso, entonces —susurró—. ¿Nos vamos? 

Jiang Cheng se sentía eléctrico, con el estómago revuelto y las mejillas ardiendo. La razón de su insomnio, la razón de sus sueños tan profundos y la razón por la que su garganta se sentía de pronto tan seca, era Nie Huaisang. Esa realización cayó sobre él como lluvia de invierno, empapando todo su ser y dejándole temblando, tratando de recuperar su dignidad. 

—Vamos —avanzó tras él, sin estar muy seguro de qué estaba pasando con él pero sí sabiendo quién era el causante de todos esos estragos. 

Se ajustó las gafas, queriendo ocultar no sólo que no había dormido lo suficiente, sino también para guardar en secreto las miradas que le echaba a Nie Huaisang.

  
  


xx

  
  


Cada mínimo gesto que Nie Huaisang realizaba, se había vuelto de pronto como una especie de danza hipnótica para Jiang Cheng. Tendría que haber ingerido algo en el café, tal vez fue el agua fría en la ducha la que le alteró los nervios, porque algo estaba pasando en su cerebro. Siempre había sabido que su amigo era de buen ver, Nie Huaisang desde joven había sido muy guapo. Su cabello largo y sedoso, el elegante porte, las pestañas largas cubriendo sus ojos. Era guapo, eso nunca lo había discutido y siempre lo había notado. 

Ahora de pronto descubría que su apariencia tan atractiva resultaba ser un problema, porque más que una distracción, era el eje sobre el que llevaba girando todo el día. 

Entre tazas de café, Jiang Cheng se preguntó si era la única persona dentro de la habitación que estaba en esa situación. Asistentes, organizadores, modelos, periodistas… estaba rodeado de todo tipo de hombres y mujeres en esa amplia habitación, y Jiang Cheng no encontraba nadie lo suficientemente atractivo como para desviar su atención de Nie Huaisang. Y pasadas tantas horas desde que despertó esa mañana, atolondrado del cansancio, ya no encontraba excusa creíble para él. 

Creía estar haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar lo alterado que estaba, de pie en una esquina, justo junto al ventanal y con actitud de que estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo su cuarta taza de café ese día, como para interesarse en cualquier otra cosa. Sus gafas oscuras también hacían el truco, guardando el secreto de que sus ojos estaban clavados en Nie Huaisang desde que llegaron. Lo seguía a cada paso que daba, deleitándose con ver la forma tan elegante con la que se manejaba, regalando sonrisas encantadoras a conocidos y colegas. 

Nie Huaisang había perfeccionado su francés a lo largo de los años, Jiang Cheng había aprendido lo más básico en su momento, así que le costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación que llevaba su amigo. Él en cambio, con rápidos giros de su lengua, respondía a todas las preguntas con fluidez y familiaridad. Jiang Cheng se preguntaba si el idioma francés era lindo o si era Nie Huaisang quien lo hacía sonar armonioso. 

Escucharle hablar, descubrir sus sonrisas y observarlo manejarse con tanta seguridad, habían hecho que Jiang Cheng estuviese entretenido durante toda la jornada, aunque apenas y había podido interactuar con él. 

—Lo lamento —se excusó Nie Huaisang, no obstante, en algún punto de la tarde—. Debes de estar aburrido. 

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza, acomodando con cuidado el broche de pelo que Nie Huaisang traía puesto. Quería que continuase viéndose impecable. No era necesario que acariciase su cabello luego de eso, pero Jiang Cheng quiso cumplir ese pequeño capricho y Nie Huaisang no se quejó. Si no estuviese demasiado seguro que era producto de su imaginación, diría que le gustó. 

—He tenido peores días. 

—Sólo tengo una entrevista más que dar y después, soy todo tuyo. 

No tendría por qué haber sido tan explícito, pero a Jiang Cheng le encantó escuchar que utilizase esas palabras, provocando una serie de reacciones internas en su pecho. Estuvo a punto de juguetear con él como en la mañana, por el simple placer de probar qué pasaría si seguía coqueteando con sus caprichos adolescentes, pero alguien se aproximó hacia ellos. 

Por la manera en la que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Nie Huisang, Jiang Cheng no necesitó preguntar de quién se trataba. 

—Mon amour! 

Se había hecho una idea de cómo podría ser el tal Léonel desde que supo sobre su existencia, recordando que, supuestamente, era un tipo bien parecido. Jiang Cheng tenía que admitir que se había quedado un poco corto, porque el hombre que estaba abrazando a Nie Huaisang en ese momento era bastante guapo. La piel ligeramente besada por el sol, el cabello corto y con rizos en apariencia desordenados. No había notado el color de sus ojos pero se le antojaban cafés, brillantes ya fuese por la luz que se reflejaba desde los ventanales o porque reencontrarse con Nie Huaisang le había puesto de tan buen humor. 

Era guapo y a Jiang Cheng se le abrió un hueco en el estómago de notar cómo Nie Huaisang le sonría ampliamente, aceptando los besos que le daba en las mejillas. Es tan sólo un saludo, se dijo, pero Jiang Cheng ya tenía un contexto sobre la relación que ambos tenían, así que sabía que eso era más que un simple hola. 

—Léonel, ça va? —Nie Huaisang se rió entre dientes cuando Léonel puso una mano en su mejilla, como si el gesto le provocase cosquillas y Jiang Cheng tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla. 

Léonel tuvo que comentarle algo que despertó la timidez de Nie Huaisang, porque sus mejillas se tornaron rojas en un parpadeo, pero Jiang Cheng no le había entendido. Se sentía fuera de su elemento, no sólo porque no entendía las palabras que estaban intercambiando, sino porque literalmente se sentía apartado del momento. 

Era curioso, Nie Huaisang había tenido entrevistas durante todo el día, había tenido que atender periodistas, modelos, asistentes, todo tipo de personas y hacer un sinfín de cosas que le mantuvieron ocupado. Pero nadie había de pronto absorbido su atención de la manera en la que Léonel sí, a Jiang Cheng se le antojaba que la atención que le brindaba era mucho más especial, intensa. Claro, a Nie Huaisang le gustaba, se sentía atraído por él aunque le negase mil y un veces que no eran nada más que amigos. 

Y no sabía por qué eso le fastidiaba de pronto. 

Hizo un gesto para apartarse y volver a su esquina del ventanal, tratando de enfocar su atención en otra cosa, pero Nie Huaisang se giró hacia él de pronto. Enroscó una mano en el brazo de Léonel cuando lo hizo, intercambiando miradas entre los dos, antes de hacer un gesto con su cabeza. 

—Permíteme que te presente a Jiang Cheng, mi mejor amigo —esta vez el idioma que Nie Huaisang utilizó fue el inglés, haciéndole partícipe de la conversación. 

La sonrisa conciliadora y casi suplicante fue la que le obligó a no marcharse para no hacerle una grosería. Jiang Cheng se ajustó las gafas oscuras, no queriendo que Léonel descubriese las ojeras. Se sentiría golpeado en su orgullo. 

—¿Jiang Cheng? —Léonel miró a Nie Huaisang, compartiendo una mirada que se le antojó demasiado cómplice, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de alguna cosa y solamente Nie Huaisang podría entenderle—. Vaya, es un placer conocer al famoso Jiang Cheng. Léonel Dubois. 

Extendió una mano hacia él en forma de saludo y Jiang Cheng la aceptó, esperando que luego de eso no esperase que le diese los besos de saludo, aunque dudaba mucho que Léonel estuviese siquiera interesado. 

—Un gusto —fue consciente que apretó quizás un poco fuerte la mano de Léonel, porque notó su sonrisa nerviosa, pero se contuvo, recordando que de por medio estaba Nie Huaisang. 

—Me encanta poder conocer a alguien tan cercano a Nie Huaisang. 

Sonaba como alguien sincero, como el tipo de persona que eran todo lo puesto a Jin Guangyao y sin embargo, a Jiang Cheng no le pudo arrancar una sonrisa de cordialidad. Fue imposible no recordar que esas mismas manos habían tocado a Nie Huaisang y eso le resultaba muy incómodo. 

—Jiang Cheng está acompañándome esta ocasión y creo que luego nos daremos alguna escapada para conocer un poco más de París. No todo el tiempo tenemos la oportunidad de pasear. 

—Mm, yo estaba pensando en robarte un rato, pero me temo que no llegué en buen momento esta vez. 

Nie Huaisang se rió entre dientes, cubriendo sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Tenía otra vez ese intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que el nerviosismo y la inquietud se extendiese hasta el mismo Jiang Cheng. Quiso interrumpir y decirle que él podría regresarse al hotel, para no estorbar, pero los dos siguieron la conversación dejando ese asunto por la paz. 

—Ni hablar, ¿al menos puedo secuestrarte un par de minutos para hacer la entrevista, mon cher? 

—¿Sólo la entrevista o has traído el fotógrafo contigo? —Nie Huaisang hizo un gesto de palpar su trenza y su broche, queriendo asegurarse que todo estaba en perfecto estado. 

Jiang Cheng acomodó caprichosamente uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, robando la atención de Nie Huaisang por unos instantes. 

—Estás radiante, como siempre —podría haberle dicho que estaba presentable, pero Jiang Cheng quiso poner tanto énfasis con sus palabras escogidas y su gesto, para que no hubiese duda alguna. 

Disfrutó del efecto que provocó en Nie Huaisang, con su inocente sonrojo y sus pupilas dilatadas. Se sintió de pronto como un ladrón que robaba la atención de Nie Huaisang que debería de estar destinada para otro, pero Jiang Cheng no pudo evitarlo. 

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —Léonel tuvo que intervenir por supuesto, tomándose hasta el detalle de ofrecerle su brazo para que Nie Huaisang caminara junto a él—. ¿Aprovechamos el atardecer? Prometo no demorar mucho. 

Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, Jiang Cheng podría haber correspondido con la sonrisa tan amigable que Léonel le regaló para excusarse, pero él tan sólo movió la cabeza y apretó los labios al saberse solo. Se dejó envolver con el murmullo de las otras personas en el lugar, conversando y poniéndose al corriente para el día siguiente. Su cabeza estaba igual de atestada que el constante ir y venir de personas. 

No pudo evitar espiar de alguna manera, observar desde el ventanal a Léonel y Nie Huaisang afuera, en el jardín. Estaban tomando las fotografías, Leónel acomodando un poco a Nie Huaisang para ubicarlo en el lugar perfecto y Jiang Cheng sintió que la piel se le erizaba con cada contacto que había entre ellos. Su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que ellos dos habían tenido algo, muy explícito aunque Nie Huaisang hubiese sido discreto al respecto… 

Pensó que estaba siendo un amigo terrible. Debería de estar feliz por Nie Huaisang, porque hubiese encontrado alguien que le hiciese sonreír de esa manera, que le tratase bien, como se lo merecía. Se preguntaba si era un terrible amigo por reaccionar de esta forma tan visceral casi, enfadado por no ser el centro de atención de Nie Huaisang, ser el motivo de sus sonrisas y ni el blanco de sus casuales roces. 

Si no era con Léonel o con el tipo desconocido de Hong Kong, Nie Huaisang probablemente algún día encontraría alguien con quién quisiera compartir el resto de su vida, ¿no? Podría marcharse lejos, como Wei Wuxian y ser libre, aunque eso significase alejarse de él. Jiang Cheng se sentía estúpido de sólo considerar eso ahora que sabía que Nie Huaisang tenía predilección por los hombres, ¿acaso todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando que ninguna mujer podría ser tan importante como él en la vida de Nie Huaisang? 

Se sentía realmente un terrible amigo y quería disculparse al respecto, decirle a Nie Huaisang que le perdonase ser tan inseguro pero cuando regresaron, Léonel apenas y tuvo unas cuantas palabras. 

—Un placer en conocerte, Jiang Cheng. Y me alegra tanto saber que estás aquí con él, me encanta verlo tan contento —y con esas extrañas oraciones, le hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose. 

Jiang Cheng se sintió otra vez como un ladrón que le robaba un momento especial, pero no tuvo tiempo tampoco de indagar en ello porque Nie Huaisang enroscó su brazo en el suyo. Su cercanía, el perfume de su cabello y sus ojos que le miraban tan intensamente le nublaron la cabeza. 

—Cheng-xiong, ¿nos vamos? Muero por conocer el lugar tan especial que me prometiste. 

Más allá de que seguía sintiéndose como un impostor, ahora no podía arrepentirse. Él era un hombre de palabra, Jiang Cheng iba a cumplir su promesa. 

Aprovechó demasiado esas horas que estuvo batallando con las sábanas, antes de decidirse a llamar a Wei Wuxian y ponerle fin a su tortura, dando un paseo virtual por París dentro de su móvil. Allí encontró un sinfín de restaurantes y sitios de interés a los que podría llevar a Nie Huaisang. Sabía que su mejor amigo era mucho más experimentado que él en esa ciudad, pero aún así quería esforzarse en tener al menos un detalle que le sacase una sonrisa o un gesto de asombro. 

Cuando llegaron al lugar y Nie Huaisang contuvo la respiración, Jiang Cheng se supo satisfecho. 

—Eres espléndido, lo sostengo —murmuró Nie Huaisang, admirando la vista del restaurante que les aguardaba, justo al borde del río. 

O más bien, sobre este. Era uno de esos cruceros-restaurantes que Jiang Cheng había descubierto en su búsqueda y este, era el más popular. 

—Pensé que podría gustarte. 

Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con él, antes de guiarlo hacia el interior. Nie Huaisang tenía una relación tan nostálgica con los botes, con los paisajes que involucraran agua. Disparaba recuerdos de su infancia, de su abuelo y su hermano mayor, recuerdos que años atrás fueron tan agridulces que a Nie Huaisang se le mojaban los ojos. Con el pasar del tiempo, él aprendió a degustar esos pedazos de memoria que, desperdigados entre el agua, le recordaban esas dos figuras que tan importantes fueron para él. 

Jiang Cheng había escogido específicamente cenar allí porque lo conocía, porque sabía que Nie Huaisang apreciaría estar rodeado de un ambiente como aquel, antes de un día tan pesado como el que tendría mañana. Nie Huaisang le había dicho que él era espléndido, pero en realidad quien lo había sido durante tantos años era él. Siempre acompañándole, aguantando su mal humor y aconsejándole, sin importar si le hacía caso o no. 

Esto era tan sólo lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. 

—¿Recuerdas ese verano que fuimos a pasear en bote por el lago? —Nie Huiasang estaba mirando por la ventana, hacia el agua y una sonrisa emergió en su rostro—. Wei-xiong te arrojó al agua. 

—Siempre fue un revoltoso —aprovechó para probar un poco del champagne que les habían servido, recordando vívidamente ese verano. 

Habrían tenido como unos trece años y se les había ocurrido dar un paseo en bote por el lago. Fue una de esas ocasiones en las que estuvieron los tres a solas, sin una pizca de problemas más que los que ocasionaba Wei Wuxian para bromear. Pensar que un par de años luego las risas se transformarían en lágrimas y finalmente en silencio. Aunque lo más asombroso, era que la relación que tan frágil había quedado durante tanto tiempo, resurgió de entre las cenizas. 

JIang Cheng aprendió una lección muy importante ese día que se disculpó con Wei Wuxian, después de años sin hablarle ni buscarle: En sus manos siempre estaba el conservar aquellas relaciones que consideraba importantes. Por eso estaba en constante comunicación con Jin Ling, manteniéndose al tanto de Wei Wuxian y tratando de reparar todo el tiempo que había perdido con su rechazo. 

Y, especialmente, no quería cometer un error similar con Nie Huaisang. Se sintió tan ruin cuando el otro le perdonó por haberle insultado de esa manera cruel cuando se enteró que había ayudado a Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng estaba convencido que no se merecía todas las oportunidades que la vida le dio para ser feliz. Por eso ahora todo lo que quería hacer era devolver lo que había caído en sus brazos, no quería sentirse otra vez como una tormenta que sólo traía destrucción. 

Quería ser la lluvia. 

—Pudimos haber pospuesto esto. Podría haber ido al hotel y así no tendrías que haberle cancelado a Léonel, está bien si querías verlo. 

Fue inevitable que pensara en eso cuando notó cómo las camareras miraban en dirección a ellos y cuchicheaban. El chico que les estaba atendiendo esa noche también se inclinaba especialmente hacia Nie Huaisang cuando le servía un poco más de agua o cuando estaba tomando su pedido. Nie Huisang era hermoso, el centro de atención en ese apartado donde estaban y sabía que no era únicamente porque era alguien relativamente famoso. 

Seguramente Nie Huisang hubiera estado más cómodo con Léonel allí, pudiendo ser libre para coquetear con él o o tomarle de la mano. Besarle, si así quería… Jiang Cheng tendría que poner aparte su molestia al respecto, porque eso hacían las personas que amaban a otras. 

Suponía que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿no? No era tonto, quizás se habría tardado muchos años en alcanzar la respuesta que su yo adolescente se preguntó, pero finalmente la atrapó. Llegó a él en forma de Nie Huaisang en sus sueños, y se confirmó cuando se descubrió contemplando el paisaje esa noche, sabiendo que nadie podría competir con la silueta de Nie Huaisang. Siempre había pensado en ello, pero no podían gustarle los hombres porque no estaba bien, su madre siempre se lo dijo. 

Pero París de pronto le abrazaba y le inyectaba algo en las venas, como adrenalina, obligándole a hacer cosas que siempre quiso pero nunca pudo. Cuando Nie Huaisang le confesó que le gustaban los hombres, fue como una revelación que acarició eso que llevaba atascado en su pecho desde hacía tantos años. 

—Cheng-xiong. 

Sólo eso podía explicar por qué su corazón se agitó, cual adolescente de quince años, cuando Nie Huaisang tomó su mano sobre la mesa, sujetándola con fuerza. Tenía los ojos fijos en él, hurgando entre sus pensamientos buscando conquistar todo lo que encontrase a su paso. 

—No querría estar con nadie más, si tú estás aquí. 

Le arrancó una sonrisa, Jiang Cheng no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía de escuchar eso. Nie Huaisang siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, tras ese tartamudeo que podría tener cuando estaba sumamente nervioso, existía un abanico amplio de frases que nunca fallaban en dejarle sin saber qué decir. Desde adolescentes, Nie Huaisang siempre estaba dejándole sin habla. 

A veces, al decirle que siempre estaría a su lado, otras con su belleza llenando la habitación y algunas, simplemente, con existir. 

—¿Mm? ¿Brindamos? —preguntó Nie Huaisang al verlo alzar su copa. Jiang Cheng le imitó a los pocos segundos. 

Algo le contagió. El ambiente, la música, el champagne, Nie Huiasang… 

—Por ti —y alzó la copa—. Porque no hay nadie como tú. 

Saboreó las palabras, sintiendo que siempre había querido expresarlas de esa manera pero siempre se mordió los labios. No esta noche, no aquí en París. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Por alguna razón, Jiang Cheng estaba tan nervioso como si él fuera quien tuviese que presentar la colección y no Nie Huaisang. Se miró varias veces al espejo, girando sobre sus talones para asegurarse que cada pieza estuviera perfectamente ubicada en su posición y sin arrugas que entorpecieran el diseño. Era un conjunto especial, que se habría puesto en muy contadas y especiales ocasiones, porque había sido un regalo único: Un diseño de Nie Huaisang. Desde su pantalón hasta la chaqueta que, todo lo que tenía puesto había sido diseñado por las manos de Nie Huaisang. 

Pensó que era adecuado vestir esas prendas para la noche del desfile, porque así podría contribuir de alguna manera: Si algunos ojos curiosos se posaban sobre él, respondería que la ropa la había hecho Nie Huaisang. Era un diseño exclusivo, eso se lo había dicho cuando se lo entregó: No había ni una sola pieza similar dentro de su colección. 

Jiang Cheng acarició el bordado de flor de loto de su chaqueta, palpando el símbolo que era tan personal, que le recordaría siempre a su familia. Hacía juego con el estilo de la chaqueta también, que estaba inspirada en un qipao. Muchos desacreditaban a Nie Huaisang por haber vendido la empresa naviera de su familia, pero ni siquiera se molestaron en descubrir lo talentoso que era en su trabajo. 

Él sería el único suertudo que podía ver de primera mano la colección por la que había estado trabajando durante tantos meses. 

Tan pronto como sintió que estaba listo, se dirigió a la habitación de Nie Huaisang. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes que tuvieran que partir, podían aprovechar para al menos hablar. No era como si no se hubieran visto en todo el día, al contrario, pero Jiang Cheng se encontraba tan ansioso por verle. Parte de ello, por supuesto, era la curiosidad que tenía por saber qué iba a ponerse para la ocasión, porque Nie Huaisang le había comentado que era un diseño muy especial. 

—Pasa, Cheng-xiong —le avisó Nie Huaisang desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

Apenas Jiang Cheng abrió la puerta, fue recibido con un aroma. Un perfume cítrico rodeaba por completo la habitación, Jiang Cheng creía reconocer de qué se trataba. Sanguina, la favorita de Nie Huaisang. 

Sobre la cama estaba colocada perfectamente extendida una gabardina, esta vez de color dorada con motivos tradicionales, bordados de lo que parecía quizás alguna especie de ave. A su lado tres abanicos abiertos, probablemente para que Nie Huaisang escogiera alguno de estos para que hiciera juego con su ropa. Todos exquisitamente trabajados y elegantes, reflejos perfectos de Nie Huaisang. 

—Perdona, estaba terminando de… 

Nie Huaisang emergió del baño y apenas Jiang Cheng lo vio, de pronto su cerebro quedó sin poder reaccionar. 

Era una especie de qipao lo que traía puesto, con el fondo blanco y detalles en diferentes tonos de dorado. Los bordados eran tan finos y delicados que parecían pinceladas de pintura en lugar de hilos. Se podía distinguir perfectamente flores de loto entrelazándose en una especie de danza perfecta con azucenas, de fondo un patrón que discretamente se distinguía: El símbolo de la familia de Nie Huiasang. 

Traía su cabello parcialmente recogido, con otro broche de oro en un costado de su cabeza para finalizar su atuendo. Se veía alucinante, como si en lugar de un simple hombre fuese una pieza de fina porcelana, digna para ser el centro de atención en un museo. 

Si Jiang Cheng hubiera tardado un poco más en darse cuenta de lo que Nie Huaisang provocaba en él, probablemente este habría sido el momento adecuado. 

—Te lo pusiste —Nie Huaisang le arrebató la oportunidad de poder decirle lo bien que lucía esa noche, aproximándose a él. 

Con una sonrisa, recorrió con sus manos el trabajo de bordado en su chaqueta, tocándolo con la punta de sus largos dedos. Lucía extasiado de verlo ataviado con la ropa que con tanto cariño había diseñado para él, pero era Jiang Cheng quien estaba quedándose sin aliento. 

—Luces muy guapo —y con eso le cortó la posibilidad de siquiera poder articular una frase coherente. 

—Te ves… 

Jiang Cheng batalló con su cerebro, tratando de empujar esas palabras que se atascaban entre los dientes y la lengua. Se sentía como un chiquillo o un adolescente que era incapaz de expresarse correctamente porque el chico más hermoso de la clase de pronto le había dirigido la palabra. 

Nie Huaisang se rió entre dientes, sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa. 

—Lo sé —acarició su mejilla con devoción, en un gesto de agradecimiento—. Eres muy amable. 

Quiso aclararle que no era amabilidad lo que había amarrado su lengua esa noche, que si sus palabras se habían visto frustradas era porque no encontraba cómo poder expresarse coherentemente de tan sólo verlo. Le parecía hermoso porque le gustaba desde quién sabía cuánto tiempo realmente y que le había tomado años en finalmente aceptar lo que su corazón todo el tiempo siempre supo. 

Pero Nie Huaisang se separó de él, caminando hacia la cama para escoger uno de los abanicos. Jiang Cheng, discretamente, no pudo evitar recrearse observando el danzar de su pelo, resbalando por sus hombros. Lucía más sedoso que de costumbre, seguramente lo había lavado hacía poco. 

—Prometo que esta noche será todo menos aburrida para ti —le señaló con la punta del abanico escogido—. Y si todo falla, mañana te llevaré a un lugar muy especial. 

A Jiang Cheng realmente le traía sin cuidado si tenía que sacrificar un par de horas en un ambiente que no era el suyo, si con eso podía seguir contemplando cómo lucía Nie Huiasang esta noche. Estar a su lado no era nada parecido a un castigo, todo lo contrario. 

—Concéntrate en ti primero, encontraré en qué entretenerme. 

Aunque disfrutaba el hecho que Nie Huaisang quería complacerlo en el viaje, no podía olvidar que estaban allí por su desfile y su trabajo, eso tenía que ser lo primordial. 

—Acércate, Cheng-xiong —Nie Huaisang le hizo un gesto para que fuera hasta el balcón. 

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y el frío comenzaba a colarse en el interior, pero Nie Huaisang no parecía tener intenciones de colocarse su gabardina. En su lugar, estaba sirviéndose una copa de vino, perfectamente acomodada en la mesita del balcón. Al parecer, prefería que el alcohol lo abrigara del frío esa noche. 

Sin preguntarle si le apetecía, sirvió vino en otra copa que estaba en la mesa y se la tendió.

—¿Brindamos? 

Rozó sus dedos cuando aceptó la copa, sintiendo electricidad recorriendo su piel tan pronto se produjo el contacto. 

—Por tu éxito. 

Jiang Cheng podría agregar que realmente no necesitaba brindar al respecto, porque Nie Huaisang tendría todo el éxito por el que había trabajado tan duro. La vida no había sido precisamente benevolente con Nie Huaisang, al contrario: Le había tocado pelear contra cada obstáculo que la suerte le puso. Pero Nie Huaisang siempre había emergido victorioso.

—Suelo beber un poco antes de un desfile como este —le confesó Nie Huaisang, apoyando su mano en el barandal del balcón—. Me ayuda a calmarme un poco, porque siento que tengo que estar actuando todo el tiempo. 

Asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería. A Jiang Cheng también le tocó ponerse un disfraz en muchas ocasiones. Fingir que todo estaba bien cuando su padre falleció, aunque quería desmoronarse por dentro, ocultar que quería llorar hasta que de sus ojos no quedara absolutamente nada cada vez que Jin Ling le preguntaba sobre cómo había sido su madre. Pretender que la partida de Wei Wuxian no le destruyó en mil pedazos… Jiang Cheng estaba acostumbrado a fingir. 

—Gracias por venir, Jiang Cheng —Nie Huaisang estaba sonriéndole otra vez—. No podría haber tenido un mejor compañero que tú. 

Tuvo que fingir en ese momento que no quiso dejar que la copa se resbalara de sus dedos y abrazar a Nie Huaisang. Le tocó componerse y permanecer estoico, tragarse esos sentimientos que de pronto se rebelaron contra él tan pronto como se supieron libres de su tormentoso subconsciente. Era un hombre de casi cuarenta años pero se sentía tan adolescente, tan frágil e inquieto esa noche, con el corazón en la boca al escuchar a Nie Huaisang regalarle esas palabras. 

—Soy yo quien debería dar las gracias, por compartir esta faceta conmigo —jugueteó con el vino en su copa, haciéndole bailar levemente—. Y no me refiero al desfile únicamente. 

Le habría gustado tener la labia y seguridad de Wei Wuxian en esos momentos, quizás así sus dedos no estarían temblando. De ser distinto, Jiang Cheng podría encontrado mejores palabras para decirle que se sentía dichoso de poder conocer sus secretos, de haber entrado de esa manera en su corazón. 

—Si quieres que te confiese algo, guardar este secreto me resultaba terrible. Detestaba ocultarte algo tan importante, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero, me alegra tanto que ya lo sepas. 

Quizás Nie Huaisang nunca tendría idea de lo que había provocado en Jiang Cheng con esa confesión, porque fue como abrir una caja de Pandora. Desencadenó una serie de reacciones en su interior, recordándole de qué había estado huyendo toda su vida, qué era lo que había intentando cubrir de sí mismo bajo rabia y frustración. Verlo tan valiente en el avión, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, atreviéndose a decir las palabras en voz alta, le había hecho enfrentarse frente al espejo. 

Nie Huaisang era la razón por la que no le interesaba ver mujeres, por la que nunca le dio sentido a tratar de encontrar a alguna chica con la cual sentar cabeza. Nie Huaisang era el punto más alto de su vida después de Jin Ling, con quién sentía que quería pasar el resto de su vida, la única persona con la que siempre querría estar. 

Nie Huaisang era algo que antes había sido prohibido. Ahora, de pronto, descubría que quizás… 

—¿Puedes compartir otra cosa conmigo? 

—¿El qué? 

—¿Qué se siente besar a otro hombre? 

Las mejillas de Nie Huaisang se tornaron tan rojas, que provocaron que las de Jiang Cheng se tiñeran del mismo color. Fue una pregunta invasiva, demasiado descarada seguramente… No era el tipo de conversaciones que surgían entre amigos. 

Nervioso, Nie Huaisang tomó un poco más del vino en su copa, estrechándola con fuerza entre los dedos. Giró su rostro en otra dirección, hacia el paisaje, tratando de ocultarse de Jiang Cheng. 

—¿Besar a un hombre…? 

Jiang Cheng se había besado alguna vez con una chica, varios años atrás. Lo recordaba tan poco relevante que su mente estaba borrosa sobre cómo se dio el momento y hasta el rostro de la chica en cuestión. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas, en torturarse mentalmente con sus relaciones familiares, como para pensar en ligar. 

Pero había pensado en besar a Nie Huaisang al menos un puñado de veces. 

—¿Me estoy excediendo? 

Estaba pensando en besarlo en ese momento. 

Nie Huaisang y su perfume de sanguina. Su cabello al viento, sedoso y brillante. El qipao dibujando cada parte de su cuerpo, realzando su belleza. Las mejillas ardiendo de timidez y sus ojos inquietos, volviendo a verle. 

Nie Huisang negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con algo de vergüenza. 

—Bueno, pues me gusta, es agradable. 

Por un momento recordó a Léonel y se preguntó si Nie Huaisang estaría pensando en él en ese instante, con la mirada perdida, recordando a alguien que no estaba en la habitación. Léonel seguramente sería un experto, viviendo en un país donde la vida era muy distinta, era lo más lógico, pero Jiang Cheng sentía que nadie podría besar a Nie Huaisang como él. 

Porque si él lo besara, le dejaría en claro que llevaba veinte años soñando con ello, aunque no lo hubiera realizado hasta ahora. 

—Mm, aunque imagino que debe ser tan agradable como besar a alguna chica, para ti —Nie Huaisang terminó de beber su copa, riéndose entre dientes—. Supongo que con eso puedes compararlo. 

—No estoy hablando de chicas.

Dejó la copa de vino olvidada en la mesita del balcón, acercándose hasta que pudiese invadir el espacio personal de Nie Huaisang. ¿Cómo podría pensar en alguna chica, si lo tenía así tan cerca de él? 

Nie Huaisang dio un saltito con su cercanía. Pudo ver en sus ojos la tensión, su respiración entrecortada cual avecilla agitada, sin saber si quedarse o emprender el vuelo. Lo hacía sentirse como un depredador, alguien que iba a tomar por fuerza algo que no era suyo y Jiang Cheng no quería sentirse sucio, porque esto que estaba sintiendo era lo más sincero que había sentido nunca antes en su vida. 

Con cuidado, retiró la copa de las manos de Nie Huaisang y la dejó sobre la mesita, atrapando sus fríos dedos entre los suyos. Los acarició con el mismo cuidado que alguien podría tocar una flor, disfrutando del placer de descubrir la suavidad de la piel de Nie Huaisang. Dibujó con la punta de su dedo la forma de su mano, recorriendo cada rincón con lentitud. Tenía dedos delicados, una muñeca delgada. 

Jiang Cheng quería que esas dos manos recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

—Estoy hablando de ti. 

Nie Huaisang estaba mirándole cuando Jiang Cheng dijo eso, con sus ojos tan dorados como el amanecer escudriñando su interior. Le quemaban, como también le quemaba sostener la mano de Nie Huiasang entre la suya. 

Si Jiang Cheng fuera un experto, si supiera qué hacer, seguramente habría escogido mejores palabras. Pero Jiang Cheng iba a ciegas, tanteando el terreno. El aliento de Nie Huaisang le rebotaba en las mejillas, colándose entre sus pestañas, nublando su vista. 

—Cheng-xiong… 

La mano de Jiang Cheng reptó hasta su mejilla, acariciando con cuidado el cabello de Nie Huaisang que allí se encontraba. Se sentía atrapado en el tiempo, en otra época en la que pensó en besarlo, en finalmente atreverse a hacer algo que tenía ganas de hacer. Antes había estado enjaulado en el recuerdo de su madre, en ataduras que ya no estaban. 

Ahora, era libre de ser sincero consigo mismo. 

Dejó que el aroma y el aliento de Nie Huaisang se mezclaran con el suyo. Permitió que Nie Huaisang se acercara tanto que casi podía saborear sus labios, con sus manos apoyándose en el pecho. 

Estuvo a escasos segundos de cerrar con ese círculo que llevaba abierto desde su adolescencia, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, recordándoles que este no era un universo secreto en el que sólo estaban los dos. 

El taxi que Nie Huaisang había pedido, había llegado. La hora mágica había terminado y tenían que marcharse. 

Fue imposible no irritarse, sintiendo cómo de un golpe le arrebataron un deseo que nunca pensó en ver materializado, aunque trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Total, no estaba seguro de qué había pensado Nie Huaisang al respecto, podría no haberle gustado. No tenía por qué, después de todo Nie Huaisang nunca le expresó que tuviese tipo de interés en él. 

Aún así, Jiang Cheng nunca sabría la respuesta.

Amablemente y tratando de eliminar ese ambiente de incomodidad que había caído sobre los dos, Nie Huaisang colocó una mano sobre un hombro, sonriéndole. 

—Es hora, ¿vamos? —su sonrisa nerviosa fue suficiente como para que Jiang Cheng se mordiera el interior de la mejilla y tragara su frustración momentánea. 

—Vamos. 

Quizás, si los dioses recordaban apiadarse de él, la suerte le sonreiría antes de regresar a Hong Kong. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Llegaron al Louvre, la locación del evento, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en el coche. Se encontraron con algo de tráfico, pero Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que se le hizo un viaje tan largo porque había de pronto tensión entre los dos. No compartieron más que unas breves palabras en todo el trayecto, cuando días anteriores pudieron conversar de cualquier cosa sin mayores complicaciones, para hacer el viaje más ameno. Nie Huaisang miró hacia la ventana durante todo el viaje, escapando de su mirada y atención en todo momento. Jiang Cheng no le culpaba… Lo había puesto en una posición muy incómoda antes. 

Jiang Cheng se había visto enredado en un nudo que no sabía ahora cómo desenredar. Nadie le aconsejó que tuviese acercamiento tan descarado con Nie Huaisang y mucho menos que lo hiciera de esa forma tan descuidada. Ahora estaban los dos en esa incómoda posición, pretendiendo que no había pasado absolutamente cuando era evidente que _algo_ casi había ocurrido entre ambos. Ese _casi_ le estaba comiendo la cabeza y hacía que la punta de los dedos picase con la insatisfacción de no haber podido robarle un beso.

Trató de ser lo más maduro en todo el asunto, no obstante, manteniendo el estoicismo y sin pronunciar una sola palabra a menos que Nie Huaisang iniciara una breve conversación. No quería perturbarlo más de lo necesario porque tenía algo muy grande entre manos y eso era mucho más importante que sus frustraciones adolescentes. Jiang Cheng suponía que eso era lo que le tocaba por haber tardado tantos años en darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería en la vida. 

Lo acompañó todo el tiempo: al caminar y al detenerse a saludar a conocidos. Nie Huaisang era mucho más diestro que él para fingir que nada estaba picándole las costillas, elaborando los gestos más amigables y encantadores que conocía. Amplias o pequeñas sonrisas, que ocultaba de tanto en tanto tras su abanico. Lo batía coquetamente, atrayendo atención hacia éste y a su ropa también. Todos estaban admirados con su belleza esa noche y Jiang Cheng no podía estar más de acuerdo. 

Todos, incluyendo a Léonel. 

—Estás deslumbrante esta noche, mon cher —y Léonel volvió a robarle dos besos en sus mejillas, mientras balanceaba una copa de champagne en su mano. 

Jiang Cheng envidió la facilidad con la que podía simplemente colarse en el espacio personal de Nie Huaisang sin mayores problemas. Aunque después de pensarlo un poco lo entendía: Léonel ocupaba un puesto que le permitía actuar con tanta familiaridad, un lugar en la vida de Nie Huaisang que él no poseía. 

Una vez más, Jiang Cheng se sintió como un usurpador. 

—No podía desentonar con mis piezas —Nie Huaisang se acercó un poco a él, probablemente porque el bullicio de la gente no le permitiría conversar bien o probablemente porque quería estar cerca de Léonel. 

Los observó fijamente, aceptando una copa de champagne de un camarero. Estudió nuevamente la familiaridad con la que se trataban e invadían el espacio personal del otro, robándose sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Jiang Cheng se sintió idiota de haber intentando darle un beso a Nie Huaisang, cuando era más que obvio que su amigo esperaba un beso de otra persona esa noche. 

No estaba bien interferir en sus planes, por más ilusiones que Jiang Cheng podría tener al respecto. 

—Espérame —la mano de Nie Huaisang encontró un espacio perfecto para colarse en el pecho de Jiang Cheng, llamando su atención entre el escándalo del gentío—. Cuando termine podemos dar una vuelta por el museo, ¿sí? 

Por capricho, posó una mano sobre la de Nie Huaisang cuando asintió. Le habría encantado tomar su mano prisionera entre los dedos y besarla, pero sabía que eso estaba fuera de sus límites. 

—Te estaré observando —Jiang Cheng obviamente se refería a él como diseñador, a su trabajo, pero no quiso aclararle nada. 

Se contentó con ver la sonrisa que Nie Huaisang le dedicó únicamente a él antes de marcharse. Cálida y sincera, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Nie Huaisang siempre había sido una especie de fantasía en su vida… Estiraba las manos para tocarle y se desvanecía entre sus dedos, sin poder materializarse.

Como aquella vez, cuando adolescentes, que estuvo a escasos centímetros de dejarse llevar y robarle un beso, Jiang Cheng se quedó a medio camino. Quizás esto era una señal. 

—Le irá muy bien, tiene una colección espectacular. 

Léonel seguía allí, Jiang Cheng no se había percatado hasta que le dirigió la palabra. Se preguntó por qué estaría intentando hacerle conversación, si no se conocían de nada y seguramente no tendrían mucho en común. Salvo Nie Huaisang, por supuesto… precisamente por él era que Jiang Cheng no tenía muchas intenciones de hacer conversación con Léonel. Se mordió la lengua, no obstante, no queriendo ser grosero. Si Nie Huaisang estaba interesado en Léonel, suponía que tendría que al menos tolerar su presencia. 

—Nie Huaisang es muy talentoso —Jiang Cheng no se molestó en ocultar su tono de “lo conozco desde hace muchos años”. 

Sabía que su tono había sido ridículo, infantil. Si Wei Wuxian estuviera con él en ese momento, seguramente se habría burlado de Jiang Cheng a sus costillas, preguntándole si estaba celoso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? A todas luces, Léonel parecía alguien agradable, un hombre sociable, con esa sonrisa tan típica de personas como Wei Wuxian, que no podían evitar hacer amigos por donde iban. Y era apuesto, por supuesto. 

No era un secreto por qué Nie Huaisang se había prendado de Léonel, Jiang Cheng tendría que estar ciego y ser muy estúpido para no notarlo. 

—¿Sabes? Me siento honrado de finalmente conocerte. 

Por unos instantes, Jiang Cheng creyó que había escuchado mal pues le tomó por sorpresa el comentario. Aprovechó para girarse y mirar, frunciendo el ceño en gesto de confusión. ¿Y por qué diantres estaría Léonel esperando por conocerle? 

—Nie Huaisang no hacía más que hablar de ti. 

—¿Te habló de mí? 

Léonel asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente, sonriendo, pero Jiang Cheng seguía sin entender. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. 

—Cuando nos conocimos, me ofrecí para enseñarle la ciudad. Y cada vez que pasábamos por algún lugar histórico o especial, me decía que le encantaría traerte aquí —le señaló con la copa—. Se ve inmensamente feliz de cumplir su sueño de invitarte. 

Su comentario le desarmó. La manera tan sincera con la que Léonel dijo esas palabras, sin que hubiera pie a malos entendidos o intenciones ocultas. No era el tipo de persona que utilizaban un doble sentido al hablar, no estaba buscando lastimarlo discretamente, como Jin Guangyao. Léonel era alguien transparente. 

Jiang Cheng no entendía por qué estaba diciéndole esas palabras, si después de todo Léonel estaba intentando ligarse a Nie Huaisang. 

—Y yo me alegro muchísimo por él, es una persona maravillosa. 

No había una pizca de mentira en esas palabras, Léonel no mentía cuando decía que estaba feliz por Nie Huaisang. 

—A ti te gusta —lo enfrentó, queriendo escucharlo de sus labios. No sabía hacia dónde quería llevar la conversación ni por qué Léonel estaba brindándole esa información. 

—Pero también sé apartarme cuando no tengo esperanzas —le sonrió, alzándose de brazos—. “No hay nadie como él”, eso me dijo. 

“No hay nadie como él”. 

Las palabras le transportaron a un espacio distinto al museo donde Jiang Cheng estaba en ese momento. Desaparecieron las personas con las copas de champagne, la calidez del interior del Louvre, las paredes… Jiang Cheng se encontró de pronto en un puente al atardecer, escuchando el eco de esas palabras una y otra vez. 

Esas palabras que habrían salido de la boca de Nie Huaisang hacía cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, hablando de ese _alguien_ que tanto le había interesado en Hong Kong. 

Jiang Cheng nunca antes en su vida se había sentido más estúpido como en ese momento. 

  
  


xx

  
  


—¡Te busqué entre los espectadores, pero no te vi! Pero el desfile estuvo fantástico, Nie Huaisang se lució. 

En medio de la crisis sentimental que Jiang Cheng estaba enfrentando, Jin Ling le llamó. Fue al poco de haber terminado el desfile, cuando Jiang Cheng se levantó de su asiento para esperar a que Nie Huaisang emergiera de los vestuarios. Jiang Cheng estaba ansioso por querer reunirse con el otro y simplemente vomitar todas las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta. 

Jiang Cheng hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer lo más tranquilo y normal posible, porque no valía la pena alterar a su sobrino que estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Además, si en algún momento tenía que hablar con Jin Ling, lo mejor era que se diera cuando tuviera todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Sí, estuvo muy bien. 

—¿No estás con él? Quisiera saludarlo. 

—Aún no ha salido, debe estar atendiendo a la prensa —Jiang Cheng miraba de tanto en tanto en dirección al pasillo, esperando verlo en cualquier momento. 

—Bueno, prométeme que le darás mis saludos, ¿sí? —la voz de Jin Ling sonaba tan animada que Jiang Cheng podía imaginar su enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja—. ¿Y tú cómo estás, tío? 

¿Cómo estaba? Jiang Cheng estaba que se comía los dedos, se arrancaba todos los cabellos de su cabeza y que gritaba hasta vaciar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Estaba histérico por lo que acababa de descubrir, frustrado por lo estúpido que había sido durante tantos años y ansioso, muy ansioso por ver el rostro de Nie Huaisang. 

—Bien, París es interesante —se acarició el tabique, pensando que al menos con esa respuesta había algo de verdad—. Cuando regresemos a Hong Kong podríamos planear una videollamada, si quieres, para que hablemos. 

Independiente de terminen las cosas esa noche, Jiang Cheng pretendía hablar con su sobrino y contarle cosas de él. Se lo debía, él se había entrometido en la vida privada de Jin Ling y había hecho estragos con ella por las veinticuatro horas más largas de toda su existencia. Que estuvieran en buenos términos ahora no borraba ese hecho.

Jiang Cheng tendría una plática larga y tendida con Jin Ling, sobre todos esos secretos que llevaba recolectando inconsciente durante tantos años. 

—¡Claro! Mm, tío… —escuchó de fondo el murmullo de la voz de Lan Sizhui y Jiang Cheng se sonrió. 

—Si tienes que marcharte está bien, podemos hablar en otro momento. 

—Vamos al cine, lo siento —Jin Ling no tenía necesidad de disculparse por ello, pero así era como Jiang Cheng había educado a su sobrino—. ¡Que te lo pases muy bien y salúdame a Nie Huaisang!

—Cuída… Cuídense, Jin Ling. 

Al cerrar la llamada, Jiang Cheng pensó en lo dichoso que era su sobrino de haber crecido en otra época, que se había podido rodear de personas como Nie Huaisang y más tarde, Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji. A pesar de vivir en su techo durante toda su vida, de escuchar cosas hirientes de tantos conocidos, Jin Ling era libre de unas ataduras que le impidieron cuestionarse tantas cosas respecto a quién era él realmente. 

Ahora Jin Ling podía disfrutar libremente de estar con su novio en un país donde las cosas eran tan distintas a Hong Kong y Jiang Cheng sentía una pizca de envidia. 

No obstante, seguían en París y allí habían reglas tan distintas. Lo tuvo muy presente cuando vio a Nie Huaisang finalmente emerger entre un tumulto de periodistas y fotógrafos, caminando junto a su asistente. Tenía una de las sonrisas más radiantes que le había visto en toda su vida y Nie Huisang poseía todas las razones del mundo para sonreír de esa manera: Había triunfado al presentar una colección perfecta. 

Nie Huaisang podría no ser lo que su familia esperó de él, pero era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba. 

Cuando Nie Huaisang le divisó en aquella esquina, despidió muy amablemente a la prensa, haciéndole una indicación a su asistente. Era tarde, pero sabía que la noche apenas empezaba en ese evento. Por allí había escuchado que había una fiesta al culminar la última pasarela del día e imaginaba que Nie Huaisang estaba invitado a dicho evento. Jiang Cheng estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo para seguir respirando el mismo aire que él. Quería estar junto a él y quizás, robar un espacio para los dos y poder hablarle. 

Jiang Cheng necesitaba decirle que él también creía que no había nadie como Nie Huaisang. 

—Debería de haber comprado flores para ti —Jiang Cheng se permitió poner las manos sobre los hombros de Nie Huaisang, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo. 

—Las has traído —Nie Huaisang puso una mano en su pecho, sobre uno de los bordados de flor de loto que estaba sobre su chaqueta. 

Con eso le robó una sonrisa, porque a Jiang Cheng le estaba costando realmente guardarse para sí ese secreto que Léonel le había entregado sin saberlo. 

—¿A qué hora es la fiesta? 

—Más tarde, pero no importa, prefiero pasar el resto de la velada contigo. 

Al recibir esa información, Jiang Cheng vio una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar. Su cuerpo se movió antes que siquiera terminara de decidir lo que iba a hacer, ofreciéndole a Nie Huaisang su brazo para que lo acompañara. 

—Te tomaré prestado, entonces. 

Con el mínimo gesto de sonreírle al aceptar su invitación, Nie Huaisang le hizo inmensamente feliz. 

Caminaron durante un tiempo, deteniéndose para ver lo que el museo les ofrecía. Había ciertas alas que estaban cerradas por la noche, pero de todas formas el Louvre les regalaba una buena vista a ambos. Un lugar perfecto para que pudieran perderse y pretender que se maravillaban con lo que les rodeaba, cuando en realidad eso era tan sólo una excusa para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. A Jiang Cheng le traían sin cuidado las hermosas estatuas que se alzaban entre ellos, cuando toda su atención estaba puesta en la calidez que le regalaba Nie Huaisang con su cercanía. 

Jiang Cheng pensó en la cantidad de veces que caminaron uno junto al otro, todas esas veces en las que su piel se erizó cuando sus brazos se rozaban y volvió a preguntarse, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Ignoró las señales de Nie Huaisang, las suyas propias, por miedo y vergüenza. Mientras Wei Wuxian se derretía en brazos de Lan Wangji, él había estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no pensar en Nie Huaisang.

No había entendido por qué Nie Huaisang se colaba siempre en su mente, por qué siempre tuvo una fijación tan curiosa con su silueta, poniéndole tanta atención desde sus prendas y hasta sus broches para el pelo. En el fondo, Jiang Cheng siempre lo supo, que ese tipo de miradas no eran del tipo que se daban entre amigos. 

Pero esta no era una noche para recriminarse o lamentarse por todo el tiempo que perdieron, Jiang Cheng quería hacer de esta noche, la primera de muchas. 

—Debería de agradecerte por aceptar que te acompañara —le dijo en algún punto, cuando las voces de las personas se convirtieron en nada más que unos ecos. 

Junto a uno de los enormes ventanales del Louvre, con las luces de la pirámide reflejándose en su rostro, Nie Huaisang lucía como alguna criatura escapada de una fábula. Jiang Cheng luchaba por hablar, ser coherente y observarlo al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Te gustó venir a París? 

Jiang Cheng asintió. 

—Me sirvió descubrir mis propios secretos. 

Apretó con fuerza su puño, sintiendo de pronto un golpe de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Jiang Cheng había pasado casi una hora pensando en todo lo que iba a decir, en todo lo que iba a confesarle a Nie Huaisang y de pronto descubrió que iba hacerlo realmente. Después de veinte años viviendo en mentiras y en una enorme confusión, Jiang Cheng iba a decirlo en voz alta. 

—Oh, ¿Cheng-xiong tiene secretos? —juguetón, Nie Huaisang hizo bailar su abanico, cubriendo parte de su rostro—. ¿Y de qué se trata? 

Nie Huaisang no tenía ni idea. 

Jiang Cheng leyó la confusión en sus ojos cuando le tomó las muñecas, apartando con cuidado el abanico de su rostro. Quería verlo completamente, quería llenarse de valor al contemplar su hermoso rostro. Se entretuvo mirándolo, buscando el fantasma de ese adolescente del que se había enamorado como un idiota, la inocencia en sus ojos, en sus mejillas… 

Fue como echar la mirada hacia el pasado y de pronto recordar todos los momentos que pasaron los dos juntos. Esas tardes en alguna práctica de arquería, caminando hombro con hombro porque Wei Wuxian había salido corriendo tras los huesos de Lan Wangji. Los veranos en la playa, los ojos curiosos de Jiang Cheng siguiendo el camino de las gotas de agua en el pecho y espalda de Nie Huaisang. Esas incontables noches en las que se quedaron en la casa del otro, hablando por horas sobre sus familias y cómo no podían aguantar la presión que ponían sobre sus cabezas. 

Lo amaba y lo sabía. Jiang Cheng lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo supo hermoso, cuando Nie Huaisang le dijo con tanta firmeza y seguridad que nunca lo dejaría solo, cuando él mismo recibió a Jiang Cheng tras su regreso de San Francisco, susurrándole que todo estaba perdonado. 

Jiang Cheng tenía en la punta de su lengua lo que quería decir. Acarició su mejilla, con el pulso tan acelerado que sus dedos temblaban. Lo miró a los ojos para darse valor, pensando en todo lo que quería decirle: 

“¿Sabes? Nunca he querido casarme, porque cada vez que pienso en compartir mi día a día con otra persona que no seas tú, se siente raro. Quiero que seas tú quien me acompañe todos los días, que seas lo primero y lo último que vea. Me encantaría haberme dado cuenta antes de esto, que siempre pienso en ti y que toda la vida lo he hecho. Te quiero, te amo, Nie Huaisang”. 

Pero a Jiang Cheng no se le daban bien las palabras, siempre con las emociones a flor de piel. Así que, con el temblor de sus dedos y el saltar de su corazón, hizo lo que tendría que haber hecho desde hacía veinte años: Besarlo. 

Todo tuvo sentido para Jiang Cheng en ese momento. Toda su vida, sus reacciones, sus llantos inexplicables, sus brotes de emoción cuando veía a Nie Huaisang… Todo cayó en su lugar con ese beso. Fue desnudarse frente a Nie Huaisang y frente a sí mismo, sin importarle esa voz que seguía detrás de su cabeza, reclamándole por lo que estaba haciendo. El apellido familiar, su reputación, nada de eso realmente importaba o era suficiente como para volver a reprimir a Jiang Cheng. 

Eran otros tiempos, recordaba que eso le había dicho Wei Wuxian. 

Bebió el momento, acariciando la mejilla de Nie Huaisang, sintiendo las cosquillas que su pelo le producía en los dedos, su nervioso aliento contra el rostro. Era real, estaba besando a otro hombre, Jiang Cheng estaba besando a Nie Huaisang. 

Se quedó sin aire y se detuvo, apartándose lo suficiente como para observarlo. No habían palabras suficientes para poder describir la expresión de Nie Huaisang en ese momento, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que fuesen a escapar de su rostro. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rojo tan intenso como una manzana, haciendo que Jiang Cheng pudiera imaginar el calor que tendría que estar consumiendo su piel en ese momento. Él también estaba sofocado, mareado, nervioso. 

Pensó en explicarse, en finalmente acompañar con un par de escuetas palabras lo que acababa de acontecer entre los dos, pero sus labios temblaron. Jiang Cheng se sentía como un adolescente, confundido y extasiado por finalmente haber cumplido la fantasía con la que había soñado. 

Y estuvo a punto de pensar que quizás se había propasado, pero Nie Huaisang reaccionó finalmente.

El abanico se resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó sonoramente al suelo, haciendo eco en ese inmenso pasillo. Instantes después, Nie Huaisang le lanzó los brazos el cuello, arropándole con su cuerpo y ahora siendo él, quien le robaba un beso a Jiang Cheng. 

Nie Huaisang no le dijo nada tampoco, no pudo decir absolutamente nada pero Jiang Cheng creía finalmente entender lo que Nie Huaisang había ocultado tras todas esas sonrisas que le había dedicado. Sus labios le contaban una historia que no había conocido antes, una que siempre estuvo al alcance de sus manos pero que Jiang Cheng nunca entendió hasta ahora. 

Nie Huaisang le habló de un hombre que llevaba tiempo esperando, no sabía cuánto, pero que había esperado por él por mucho tiempo. Nie Huaisang le estaba besando para saber si esto era cierto o falso, si tal vez sus sentidos le estaba engañando. Las manos de Nie Huaisang estaban aferradas con fuerza a su ropa, estrujando la tela con tanta misma intensidad como si estuviera aterrorizado o en shock. 

Jiang Cheng le abrazó también fuerte, muy fuerte. _Aquí estoy_ , le estaba diciendo. “Aquí estaré siempre”. 

Tardó veinte años entender que le gustaban los hombres. Veinte años en entender que había estado prendado de Nie Huaisang desde adolescente. Pero allí estaba Jiang Cheng, finalmente y no se marcharía. No lo soltaría nunca. 

La suerte le sonrió a Jiang Cheng, después de tantas tormentas que desató en su camino. Los dioses le ofrecieron un regalo: En forma de París y en forma de ese beso con Nie Huaisang.


	2. Chapter 2

—No eres un bueno para nada. 

El mundo entero podría repetirle que era un inútil, pero cuando Jiang Cheng le decía lo contrario, Nie Huaisang comenzaba a tener un poco de esperanza en sí mismo. 

Aún así, entre sollozos y empinando la botella de cerveza sobre sus labios, Nie Huaisang negó con su cabeza.

—Dile eso a mi hermano. 

—Tu hermano es un… —nervioso, Jiang Cheng miró sobre su hombro, sólo por si acaso—. Es un idiota. Y un salvaje también. 

Era un viernes como cualquier otro: Ambos encerrados en su habitación, secretamente bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas, mientras se desahogaban de sus familias. Este fin de semana era el turno de Nie Huaisang, que no hacía mucho había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su hermano mayor. 

Le hizo un gesto a Jiang Cheng con la mano, secándose torpemente las lágrimas que tenía en la mejilla. 

—No está, se fue de paseo con XiChen-xiong. 

Nie Huaisang tuvo en la punta de la lengua un par de palabras, queriendo vengarse de Nie MingJue y entregarle información privada a Jiang Cheng. Era algo infantil, una simple forma de devolverle el mal momento que Nie MingJue le estaba haciendo pasar. Pero desistió porque en el fondo no quería arruinar la reputación de su hermano mayor y porque, por supuesto, le temía. 

Se callaría que lo había descubierto besándose con Lan XiChen a oscuras en una fiesta, unos cuantos otoños atrás.

—Hum, ya entiendo por qué Wei Wuxian tenía tanto apuro por salirse de la casa. 

No hacía falta pedirle a Jiang Cheng que elaborara, Nie Huaisang sabía de qué estaba hablando. Wei Wuxian había salido corriendo a casa de Lan Wangji, tan pronto como se enteró que tendrían el lugar para ambos. Solos. 

—¿Pero va a venir mañana? 

—¿Supongo? ¿Qué tanto puede quedarse haciendo con… ? Ugh, no quiero saber. 

Nie Huaisang se rió al ver la cara de asco que hizo Jiang Cheng, apurándose por beber un poco más de su cerveza. 

—Aún así le estás echando la mano. 

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? 

Wei Wuxian tenía una relación con Lan Wangji, una relación secreta porque dos chicos no podían ser pareja. 

Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang eran los únicos que lo sabían, habían hecho una especie de pacto simbólico para guardar silencio. Se inventaban excusas para ayudar a Wei Wuxian a escabullirse de tanto en tanto para ver a Lan Wangji a solas, como hoy: Se suponía que deberían estar los tres juntos en su habitación, pero sólo estaban Jiang Cheng y él. 

Nie Huaisang también se callaba ese secreto por solidaridad. Y porque admiraba mucho a Wei Wuxian, dudaba tener algún día tanta valentía. 

—Jiang-xiong —hizo bailar la botella vacía en su mano, inquieto—. ¿Qué piensas de eso? 

—¿Mm? 

—De Wei-xiong y Lan Wangji. Que están… Juntos. 

Para Nie Huaisang, no era nada nuevo escuchar a las personas murmurando cosas de él. Algunas exageradas, otras falsas y algunas ciertas, muy ciertas. Él las negaba todas y cada una, tras un par de movimientos de su abanico y sonrisas practicadas. Pero había una sola persona en este mundo cuya opinión le importaba realmente, y era Jiang Cheng. 

Si Jiang Cheng decía que Nie Huaisang no era un bueno para nada, le creía. Si Jiang Cheng le decía que era no se avergonzara de sus gustos, le creía. Pero si Jiang Cheng le decía que amar a otro hombre estaba mal… 

Nie Huaisang escondió sus labios tras el borde de la botella, mirando fijamente a Jiang Cheng. Rogó: “Por favor, no me desprecies, Jiang Cheng”. 

—No lo sé. 

Jiang Cheng se recostó contra la almohada a su espalda, suspirando profundamente. 

—Está bien, supongo. Wei Wuxian se ve feliz. 

Nie Huaisang recuperó el aliento que no sabía que había retenido, asintiendo lentamente. Wei Wuxian siempre había sido una persona radiante, que desbordaba alegría, pero últimamente se veía tan inmensamente feliz, que bien podría opacar al sol. 

A él le gustaría tener al menos una pizca de esa felicidad de la que gozaba Wei Wuxian en estos momentos, pero no creía que contaría con esa suerte. 

—Siempre dijo cosas extrañas sobre Lan Wangji, sólo que nunca pensé que lo estaba diciendo en serio. 

—Quizás él tampoco lo sabía. 

Hablaba por su experiencia. Nie Huaisang no se despertó un día y se dijo “Ah, me encanta Jiang Cheng”, fue algo que se le coló bajo la piel con el paso del tiempo. No fue hasta meses atrás, cuando Wei Wuxian le confesó que había besado a Lan Wangji, que Nie Husaing se dio cuenta que estaba prendado de Jiang Cheng. Y luego todo, absolutamente todo, tuvo sentido. 

—¿No recuerdas que cuando niños, Wei Wuxian le preguntó a Lan Wangji si se casaría con él? —Jiang Cheng estalló en una carcajada, tapándose el rostro con una mano—. Nunca había visto a Lan Wangji tan consternado. 

Él también se rió, recordando la ocurrencia de Wei Wuxian. 

—Pero Wei-xiong no fue el único. 

—Ah, ¿no lo has olvidado? 

Negó con la cabeza, Nie Huaisang quiso decirle que él nunca podría olvidar esa tarde. 

Se habían encontrado en el parque, Nie Huaisang había llorado tan intensamente como hoy pero en lugar de botellas de cerveza, en sus manos traía paletas de helado. Lloraba porque unos niños le habían molestado, diciéndole que era demasiado debilucho para jugar con ellos. 

Fue la primera vez que Jiang Cheng le dijo que se quedaría con él, que si nadie quería jugar con él, entonces se quedaría a su lado. “¿Pero y qué pasará cuando seamos grandes?” preguntó Nie Huaisang entre sollozos. Y Jiang Cheng le había dicho, con toda la inocencia de un niño “Pues me casaré contigo y estaremos juntos siempre”. 

—¡Te sonrojas, Jiang-xiong! 

—¡Calla! 

Avergonzado, Jiang Cheng le arrojó una almohada a su espalda, haciéndole reír todavía más fuerte. 

Su risa histérica fue apagándose lentamente, mientras observaba a Jiang Cheng. A veces cuando traía de vuelta ese recuerdo, Nie Huaisang se preguntaba por qué el universo le había regalado cosas tan lindas junto a su mejor amigo, si no iba a poder estar con él nunca. Porque Nie Huaisang no era como Wei Wuxian, era un bueno para nada, un cobarde. Jamás tendría su valor. 

Además, Wei Wuxian había tenido suerte: Lan Wangji le correspondía. En cambio él, tenía la amistad de Jiang Cheng, pero nada más. 

—Oye, Huaisang. 

Aunque había momentos en que Jiang Cheng podía confundirle. Esos momentos donde Jiang Cheng se le quedaba mirando fijamente, como si quisiese decirle algo especial, importante. 

Pero la idea siempre moría en la punta de la lengua y Nie Huaisang se resignaba a seguir soñando despierto. 

—¿Quieres? Creo que está afectándome ya. 

Jiang Cheng le tendió su cerveza, en la botella aún quedaba un poco. 

Resignado, Nie Huaisang llevó el borde de la botella a su boca antes que pudiera procesar que los últimos labios que estuvieron allí, fueron los de Jiang Cheng. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, queriendo que el gesto fuese más íntimo de lo que era. 

Wei Wuxian tenía mucha suerte, pensó. Y Nie Huaisang no podía evitar sentir envidia. 

  
  
  


xx

  
  
  


Nie Huaisang llevaba fantaseando con Jiang Cheng toda su vida. Ya se estaba volviendo viejo para eso, para esperar a que algún día esas ilusiones se materializaran frente a sus ojos. Todos los días se repetía, cuando se veía al espejo, que debería de dejar de soñar despierto y hacer su vida sin tomar en cuenta esas fantasías. 

Pero entonces llegó Jiang Cheng y lo besó. 

Lo besó a él. 

Habían transcurrido quién sabía cuántos minutos desde ese beso y Nie Huaisang no había parado de temblar, con su mano firmemente agarrada a la de Jiang Cheng. 

Todo el ser de Nie Huaisang le gritaba que esto era demasiado irreal para ser cierto, a pesar que si giraba su cabeza hacia la ventana del taxi, vería el mundo continuar con su rumbo. Demasiados años recreando escenas tan similares en su cabeza, para saciar sus fantasías, que era difícil admitir que esto estaba ocurriendo realmente. 

La duda se mantuvo viva durante todo el viaje hasta el hotel, cuando pasaron juntos por la entrada, Nie Huaisang seguía apretando fuertemente la mano de Jiang Cheng. No estaba seguro si debería de confiarse incluso cuando, temblorosamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación. 

Se atrevió a continuar poniendo en duda la veracidad del momento cuando se fundió con Jiang Cheng en un abrazo, sabiéndose solos nuevamente. 

—Júrame que esto no es un sueño, Cheng-xiong. 

Nie Huaisang ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Jiang Cheng, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de sí. 

Necesitaba disfrutar de su cercanía hasta que el sueño termine, hasta que fuera hora de volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que una vez más, estaba fantaseando de más. Porque Nie Huaisang nunca tenía tanta suerte, porque era demasiado ingenuo y torpe, muy sensible y cobarde. 

La vida nunca le había sonreído de esta manera, esto tenía que ser un sueño.

Pero cuando las manos de Jiang Cheng cobijaron su rostro, sacándolo de su escondite, Nie Huaisang se dio cuenta que estaba esperando despertar en vano y tuvo tantas ganas de llorar. 

—No es un sueño, Huaisang. 

Jiang Cheng selló sus palabras con un beso que le arrancó lágrimas. Eran lágrimas viejísimas, que llevaban tras sus ojos desde que por primera vez soñó con que Jiang Cheng le correspondía, ilusionado con que ese sueño se volviera realidad algún día. Ese día había llegado, tomando a Nie Huaisang por sorpresa. 

Tanto tiempo llevándose ilusiones a la boca, que ahora que finalmente esto había tomado una forma real, Nie Huaisang no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Quería tirarse a llorar durante todo un día, pero también quería ocupar el mismo tiempo riendo, danzando por toda la habitación como un adolescente. 

Y sobretodo, Nie Huaisang tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a su yo de quince años, que había temblando al descubrir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que todo estaría bien. 

Se rió entre dientes cuando sintió los dedos de Jiang Cheng limpiar sus lágrimas casi desesperadamente, negando con la cabeza. Nie Huaisang tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía verle, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para imaginarse la cara que debía tener, esa expresión de “Oh, ¿lo he arruinado?”. Pero Jiang Cheng no podía estar más alejado de la realidad esta vez. 

Nie Huaisang puso ambas manos en el pecho de Jiang Cheng, deleitándose de escuchar su corazón latiendo a prisa, sabiendo que eso lo había provocado él mismo. 

Su ritmo intenso le armó de valor, empujándolo para decir en voz alta aquello que tenía atascado en la garganta desde los quince años. Habían dos secretos que a Nie Huaisang le daba terror admitir, y ahora sólo le quedaba uno de ellos. Quizás era obvio a estas alturas, pero, Nie Huaisang quería darse ese triunfo: 

—He estado enamorado de ti toda mi vida, Jiang Cheng. 

Se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin importarle que estaba temblando de la emoción y un poco de miedo. Nie Huaisang nunca se había sentido tan valiente en toda su vida, como en estos últimos días, como en este instante frente a Jiang Cheng. 

Podría ser ridículo para otras personas, que alguien de su edad temiera decir algo como eso, cuando tuvo que pasar tantas penurias durante su vida. Pero este siempre fue su mayor temor, el que Nie Huaisang no pudo enfrentar hasta ahora y se sentía tan bien poder finalmente dejarlo salir, como un pajarillo volando hacia la libertad. 

—Yo… —Jiang Cheng movió los labios, apartándole la mirada—. Yo debí… No pude darme cuenta antes, fui un estúpido. Dije tantas cosas, te lasti…

Nie Huaisang puso un dedo sobre sus labios, deteniéndolo antes que pudiese perderse en el camino del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza. Él no tenía la más mínima intención de reclamarle a Jiang Cheng por el tiempo perdido, porque no podía esperar a caminar a su lado a partir de ahora.

—Sólo contadas personas me han apoyado siempre, y ninguna tan especial como tú —acarició la mejilla de Jiang Cheng, apartando con cuidado uno de sus mechones—. Cumpliste tu promesa de estar a mi lado siempre, a pesar de todo. Y ninguna de tus acciones o palabras han nacido con malas intenciones, no eres ni serás nunca una mala persona, Jiang Cheng. 

Fue Jiang Cheng quien ahora parecía querer llorar y a Nie Huiasang no le sorprendía. Jiang Cheng podría fingir frente a todos que siempre tenía todo bajo control, que sus emociones estaban guardadas en un cajón, pero lo cierto era que las tenía a flor de piel todo el tiempo. El corazón de Jiang Cheng era tan sensible que con una sola caricia, temblaba. 

—Yo conozco muy bien el hombre del que me enamoré, no me ha hecho esperar: Ha llegado justo a tiempo. 

Fue ahora Nie Huaisang quien lo besó para sellar sus palabras y para brindarle cobijo a sus emociones. 

Robó cada silenciosa lágrima que Jiang Cheng derramó, avergonzado y frustrado consigo mismo. Jiang Cheng nunca se supo suficiente: Ni como hijo, ni como hermano ni tampoco como amigo, y Nie Huaisang quería hacerle saber esa noche que para él era todo. No estaba esperando explicaciones, ni quería verlo flagelándose por tiempos y situaciones que habían quedado muy atrás. 

Acarició el rostro de Jiang Cheng con devoción, dibujando esas facciones que siempre había querido trazar con sus dedos. No había temor porque este Jiang Cheng se desvaneciera entre las sombras de la noche, no había prisa porque algo fuera a arrebatárselo de sus manos. 

—Te compensaré —insistió Jiang Cheng, entre beso y beso, 

Nie Huaisang rió entre dientes. ¿Compensarle más que esto? 

Tuvo la intención de bromear con él, pero las palabras se le atascaron entre los labios de Jiang Cheng. Otro beso le robó, esta vez mucho más intenso que los anteriores. 

No era la primera vez que alguien le besaba así, Nie Huaisang reconoció ese tirón en su estómago justo cuando la lengua de Jiang Cheng tocó la suya, pero este beso era como ningún otro. Este beso se lo estaba dando Jiang Cheng. Fue imposible evitar que la piel se erizase, recordando con cada segundo que pasaba, que esas manos que estaban rodeando su cuerpo, eran las manos de Jiang Cheng. 

Había comenzado tan valiente la velada y de pronto Nie Huaisang temía que iba a terminarla temblando. Sabía hacia dónde iban sus pasos a ciegas y hacia dónde iban las manos de Jiang Cheng, llevaba muchos años fantaseando con esto como para ignorarlo. 

Aún así, Nie Huaisang se aferró a él con fuerza cuando sus piernas tropezaron con la cama, cayendo sobre esta y arrastrando consigo a Jiang Cheng. 

Por si acaso le quedaba alguna duda del rumbo de la situación, Jiang Cheng le dio “esa” mirada, que Nie Huaisang había visto antes. En Léonel, en Mo XuanYu. Pero esta, oh esta era la más hermosa de todas. 

“Te deseo”, decía sin tapujos, fuerte y claro. “Quiero desnudarte”, rugía tras ese brillo en sus pupilas y Nie Huaisang no tenía la más mínima intención de detenerlo. Era delicioso saberse deseado por otra persona, alimentaba su lastimado ego, ¿pero saberse dueño de la atención de Jiang Cheng? Nie Huaisang nuevamente sentía su corazón corriendo tan aprisa que le lastimaba, le dejaba sin poder respirar. Toda la vida esperando por esa mirada, por sus besos, por todo él. Y aquí estaba. 

Apretó sus labios, ansioso, al ver a Jiang Cheng quitándose su chaqueta con el mismo cuidado con el que se la puso. 

Inspirado por el calor del momento y por los dedos de Jiang Cheng que jugueteaban con el cierre de su vestido, Nie Huaisang alzó su torso, enroscando sus dedos en el cuello de la camisa de Jiang Cheng. 

Uno, dos, tres besos en su barbilla. 

—¿Así me vas a compensar? —Nie Huaisang besó por última vez la barbilla de Jiang Cheng, antes de descender por su cuello. 

Su yo de quince años habría desnudado a Jiang Cheng con torpeza, apresurado por querer tocar todo su cuerpo, pero Nie Huaisang era varios años más sabio. Sabía que mientras más lento, más alimentaba ese gusanito que Jiang Cheng debería de sentir en su vientre. Suave, paciente pero directo. Uno a uno fue abriendo los botones de su camisa, para darle espacio a sus labios, besando el pecho de Jiang Cheng. 

Nie Huaisang había soñado esto tantas veces, imaginando la textura de la piel de Jiang Cheng contra sus labios, pero nada como esto. Podía estrujarlo, tocarlo, morderlo… Era real, tanto que su aroma se le colaba en los pulmones y sentía su corazón desbocado bajo la punta de su nariz. 

Con cuidado, Nie Huaisang retiró la camisa sobre los hombros de Jiang Cheng, aprovechando para besarlos también. La respiración de Jiang Cheng rebotaba en el borde de la oreja, caliente y entrecortada. 

—Te sonrojas, Cheng-xiong. 

Quería grabar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre: Jiang Cheng con sus mejillas ardiendo de excitación y vergüenza, sus ojos nublados por el deseo y sus labios apretados, húmedos. Suyo. 

Nie Huaisang besó su mejilla, robando un poco del calor de su piel y suspirando al sentir de pronto frialdad en su piel. Jiang Cheng había conseguido abrir su qipao, aún teniendo sus dedos temblorosos. 

Ahora era Nie Huaisang quien se sonrojaba, mientras Jiang Cheng iba desnudándole poco a poco. 

Se quedó muy quieto, maravillado con ver a Jiang Cheng sobre él, quitándole la ropa. Los dedos de Jiang Cheng estaban sudados y temblaban como si tiritara de frío. Pero sus ojos eran la parte más fascinante, con sus pupilas dilatadas, siguiendo el camino de sus manos con tanta intensidad que podría quemarlo. Nie Huaisang contuvo la respiración cuando se descubrió desnudo, salvo por su ropa interior. 

Y entonces se preguntó, ¿le gustaría lo que veían sus ojos? 

Jiang Cheng le miró de arriba hacia abajo y Nie Huaisang se olvidó cómo respirar cuando notó lo mucho que se tardó en su entrepierna, hipnotizado con su erección. Sentía ganas de taparse con tanta fuerza pero también quería que Jiang Cheng terminara de desnudarle y le dejara sin absolutamente nada. Quería que Jiang Cheng arropara con su piel todo su cuerpo. El silencio carcomía a Nie Huaisang y la mirada de Jiang Cheng le inquietaba. 

Hacía mucho que no estaba inseguro de su cuerpo ni de su apariencia, pero era Jiang Cheng quien le estaba mirando. Era la única persona a la que sinceramente quería atraer. 

Una eternidad después, Jiang Cheng apoyó la frente en el tembloroso pecho de Nie Huaisang. Lo escuchó suspirar, estrujando sus hombros con la intensidad con la que le había mirado por largo rato. 

—Eres hermoso, Huaisang. 

Nie Huaisang, a lo largo de su vida, había escuchado todo tipo de adjetivos dedicados exclusivamente para él. Algunos crueles, algunos que buscaban halagarle. Pero en sus casi cuarenta años, nunca ninguno había logrado sacudirle tanto como aquel. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, queriendo retener las lágrimas que querían escaparse. 

No quería llorar por dolor ni por angustia. Quería llorar porque alguna vez estuvo sollozando contra sus sábanas, resignado a la vida que le había tocado y a tener que vivir de fantasías. Nie Huaisang quería llorar porque esas lágrimas que había derramado, durante tantos años, de pronto tenían una recompensa. 

Nie Huaisang se dio cuenta que no era el único atrapado en un torbellino de emociones, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng había prácticamente colapsado sobre el suyo. Nie Huaisang veía el sutil temblor de sus hombros, como si Jiang Cheng estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de fingir que estaba bien. O tal vez para obligarse a hacer algo. 

Con cuidado y apretando los labios, Nie Huaisang puso las dos manos en los hombros de Jiang Cheng. 

—Cheng-xiong, está bien —Nie Huaisang acarició sus hombros con el mismo cuidado con el que Jiang Cheng le desnudó esa noche—. No tenemos que hacer nada. 

—Pero quiero hacerlo —Jiang Cheng estrujaba las sábanas bajo su puño, pero no las aferraba por enfado. 

Jiang Cheng estaba temblando de puro miedo. 

Nadie lo conocía tan bien como Nie Huaisang, porque nadie había estado a su lado como él. Conocía cada una de las facetas de Jiang Cheng, ese que siempre quería dar lo mejor de sí, que había vivido ilusionado con pescar elogios por parte de su padre y su madre. Jiang Cheng, que siempre tenía expectativas demasiado grandes sobre sí mismo y nunca alcanzaba a darse el crédito que se merecía. En esos momentos, Jiang Cheng quería tener intimidad con Nie Huaisang porque sentía que se lo debía a su mejor amigo. Pero Jiang Cheng vivió muchos años creyendo que era alguien y en una sola noche, se dio cuenta que vivió un engaño. 

Estaba bien no estar listo esa noche o el tiempo que fuera necesario. Nie Huaisang sabía que esa era una noticia difícil de digerir. A él le tocó descubrirlo entre sábanas húmedas, en medio de su adolescencia. Tuvo que callar y procesarlo todo a solas. 

—Lo sé. 

Jiang Cheng era la persona más complaciente que conocía. No lo demostraba con palabras ni cartas románticas, lo demostraba montándose en un avión con él, para acompañarlo por kilómetros de distancia hasta París, porque quería estar a su lado. Nie Huaisang no necesitaba ni una sola muestra más para saber que Jiang Cheng había sido sincero con él. 

Besó la sudorosa frente de Jiang Cheng, cobijándolo entre sus brazos. 

—Tenemos toda la vida para que estés listo, Cheng-xiong. 

Guardó silencio cuando sintió humedad en su pecho que, sabía, no era producto del sudor. Eran lágrimas que habían brotado de los ojos de Jiang Cheng. Nie Huaisang lo abrazó, permitiendo que Jiang Cheng se ocultara en su cuello como niño pequeño. Acarició su nuca cuando sintió que el temblor de sus hombros de hizo más evidente, Nie Huaisang sabía que estaba llorando. 

Hacía unas horas atrás, tan sólo unas horas atrás, Jiang Cheng creyó conocerse, hasta que finalmente el telón cayó a sus pies y se encontró frente al espejo. Era difícil, Nie Huaisang lo comparaba con haber vivido toda su vida creyendo que conocía la forma real del mundo, hasta ponerse un par de gafas y descubrir entonces, todo lo que había visto tenía otro significado. 

Después de tanto tiempo, Jiang Cheng era libre de poder mirarse al espejo tal cual era y aceptar tantas cosas de sí mismo. 

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jiang Cheng se calmó, su respiración se volvió un murmullo. No se apartó de Nie Huaisang, apoyando su barbilla en su clavícula. 

—Estoy muy viejo para estas cosas. 

Nie Huaisang se rió entre dientes, en parte por las palabras de Jiang Cheng y en otra porque los dedos de Jiang Cheng estaban acariciando su pecho, causándole cosquillas. 

—¿Crees que hay edad tope para llorar, Cheng-xiong? —pellizcó el costado de Jiang Cheng, juguetón—. ¿O es que estás hablando del sexo? 

—Tsk, cállate. 

Avergonzado como un adolescente, Jiang Cheng volvió a ocultar el rostro en el cuello de Nie Huaisang, atreviéndose a robarle un beso como castigo. Nie Huaisang sonrió, radiante. 

—Realmente quería… 

—Yo lo sé, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. 

Jiang Cheng se encogió cuando Nie Huaisang volvió a repetir eso, sacudiéndose por dentro con sus palabras. Nie Huaisang lo decía muy en serio, porque estaba seguro que, por ridículo y exagerado que sonara, lo que había surgido esta noche, no estaba destinado a esfumarse rápidamente. 

—¿Podemos quedarnos así? —le preguntó Jiang Cheng con timidez. 

—No sé tú, pero yo no estaba planeando levantarme de aquí para buscar ropa de dormir. Te tocará cobijarme. 

Sin embargo, fue Jiang Cheng quien se movió escapándose de sus brazos. No se levantó de la cama, sino que se sentó al borde de esta para quitarse los pantalones. Se volvió hacia él tan pronto lo hubo hecho, con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza. Se había desnudado hasta estar igual que él y Nie Huaisang sintió ganas de reírse a carcajadas. No creía posible que pudiera enamorarse más de Jiang Cheng y sin embargo, hacía cada cosa que lo dejaba profundamente atrapado en sus redes. 

Acarició el rostro de Jiang Cheng, negando con la cabeza. Nie Huaisang también se sentía libre esa noche: De poder decir todo lo que sus labios siempre habían querido y había contenido por años. 

—Eres precioso, Cheng-xiong. 

Sus palabras arrastraron a Jiang Cheng a robarle un beso, inquieto e intenso. Murió rápido, antes que alguno de los dos pudiera sentirse demasiado emocionado, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a Nie Huaisang con un hueco en el estómago. 

Jiang Cheng se quedó mirándolo por largo rato, acariciando con la punta de su dedo índice los labios que había besado hacía instantes. 

—Quiero saber todo de ti, Huaisang. 

Nie Huaisang entendió bien sus palabras, porque sabía que Jiang Cheng se refería a sus sentimientos hacia él. Nie Huaisang se lo contaría, podría hablar por horas y horas de todo ese amor que llevaba atascado en su pecho desde que lo descubrió por primera vez. 

—Cuéntamelo mañana —Jiang Cheng se acomodó a su lado en la cama, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro y rodeando la cintura con su brazo. 

Ansioso, Nie Huaisang se apretó contra él, dejando que cada parte de su cuerpo se tocara con el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng. Quería estar tan cerca de él que no pudiera distinguir su propio aroma del de Jiang Cheng. 

Se sonrió, sintiendo que éste era el final de una larguísima noche que dio tantos giros que apenas podía creérselo. Pero también el inicio de una serie de aventuras que Nie Huaisang no podía esperar a saborear. 

—Mañana y toda la vida, Cheng-xiong. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Nie Huaisang despertó esa mañana con los dedos de Jiang Cheng dibujando figuras en su cintura y los labios atascados en su hombro. 

No creía haber vivido un despertar más hermoso en su vida. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando Jin Ling dijo “tío” por primera vez? —Jiang Cheng hablaba entre delicados besos, haciéndole cosquillas—. Esto es mejor que eso. 

Le arrancó una risa inquieta con su comentario y sus besos, Nie Huaisang no pudo evitar dejarse envolver más por los brazos de Jiang Cheng y las caricias que dejaba en su piel. Nie Huaisang también recordaba ese momento, tan vívidamente que las imágenes se dibujaban tras sus párpados cerrados. 

Jiang Cheng no solía sonreír mucho, pero esa tarde su sonrisa había sido tan radiante que casi opacó el sol que se colaba por el jardín. Extasiado como un chiquillo, había tomado a Jin Ling en brazos cuando el pequeño había dicho, con mucho esfuerzo, “tío”. Nie Huaisang se había deleitado con esa hermosa sonrisa, con la estampa de Jiang Cheng y su sobrino, que amaba como si se tratara de su propio hijo. 

De alguna manera eso era Jin Ling: El hijo de Jiang Cheng. 

—¿Vas a comentárselo? —los dedos de Nie Huaisang se posaron sobre la mano de Jiang Cheng, trazando figurillas en su piel también—. Creo que le daría gusto saberlo. 

—Es irónico, ¿no?. Después de todo lo que le dije a él, a Wei Wuxian… 

Nie Huaisang pudo ver el nudo en el ceño de Jiang Cheng, frustrado consigo mismo y con todas las cosas que hizo en el pasado. Jiang Cheng solía estrellarse con sus errores y se asqueaba, porque no podía borrarlos ni olvidarlos. Se atormentaba porque quería ser mejor persona. 

Movió la cabeza para ver a Jiang Cheng, para enfrentar esa mirada llena de recuerdos que en lugar de ayudarle a avanzar, pretendían atascarlo. Nie Huaisang le regaló una sonrisa, acariciando su mentón. 

—Ninguno te recrimina por eso. Estoy seguro que ambos serían felices de saber que eres tú feliz, Cheng-xiong. 

No negaría que tenía su ironía, que Jiang Cheng había dicho tantas cosas terribles sobre Wei Wuxian después que se marchó de Hong Kong, que permitió que otros dijeran insultos, historias desagradables acerca de su hermano, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Jiang Cheng no había dicho ninguna de esas cosas porque realmente las creyó. 

Además, Nie Huaisang sabía que Jiang Cheng estaba muy arrepentido, no tenía por qué seguir mirando hacia el pasado, cuando todo el futuro que le esperaba estaba frente a él. 

—Ayer me pediste que te contara todo de mí, pues yo también te digo lo mismo. 

Nie Huaisang tomó entre sus manos la de Jiang Cheng, esa que había estado trazando figuritas en su cintura cuando despertó esa mañana. La llevó a sus labios, besó los dedos y los nudillos. Apretó la mano contra su boca, como si fuera el tesoro más grande que sostuviera en su vida. 

—¿Vendrás conmigo, Cheng-xiong? Hay un lugar especial al que me encantaría llevarte. 

Nie Huaisang lo había estado pensando desde que supo que Jiang Cheng le acompañaría a París, cierto lugar que solía visitar cada vez que viajaba hasta allí. Iba a fantasear, a soñar despierto con cosas que nunca antes había pensado que podía conseguir… Hasta ahora. 

—Contigo iría a donde fuese. 

Las mejillas de Nie Huaisang se encendieron con la respuesta y sintió mariposas en su estómago, cual adolescente. Le regaló un último beso a la mano de Jiang Cheng antes de sentarse en la cama. 

—Espero que hoy te pongas otra vez las gafas de sol. 

—¿Se nota que no he estado durmiendo bien? 

—Hum, no, pero te veías guapísimo con ellas. 

Se asomó una sonrisa triunfante en los labios de Nie Huaisang, cuando observó las mejillas de Jiang Cheng ponerse tan rojas como las suyas, apretando los labios porque no sabía qué hacer. Jiang Cheng no era ajeno a los halagos, pero este tipo de elogios eran tan extraños a sus oídos y especialmente, viniendo de su parte. 

—Siempre quise decirte estas cosas, Cheng-xiong, me temo que voy a atormentarte mucho de ahora en adelante. 

Cuando Jiang Cheng tomó una pequeña almohada y la arrojó sobre su rostro, Nie Huaisang explotó en una carcajada, quejándose sonoramente. Había complicidad entre los dos, a pesar que estaban desnudos y Jiang Cheng aún estaba tembloroso bajo su propia piel. 

La amistad tan fuerte que los había juntado en el primer lugar, hacía que todo fluyera con tanta familiaridad, que Nie Huaisang se preguntaba cómo habían tardado tanto tiempo en estar juntos. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Una hora en tren y habían llegado a Giverny. 

Unos minutos más de caminata, con las manos entrelazadas ocultas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Jiang Cheng, y finalmente habían llegado a su destino. 

No importaba en qué época del año Nie Huisang visitaba la Casa de Claude Monet, siempre se encantaba con la magia que se desbordaba entre las flores del jardín. Desde la primera vez que puso un pie allí, Nie Huaisang se vio transportado en un mundo tan distinto al suyo, donde no existían las recriminaciones de su hermano mayor ni las expectativas de nadie salvo él mismo. Y todo lo que pensó, desde ese primer momento, fue que le encantaría recorrer cada rincón de ese mágico lugar junto a Jiang Cheng. 

Apretó la mano de Jiang Cheng cuando dio el primer paso hacia el interior, reafirmando que esto no era un producto de una de sus tantas fantasías: Jiang Cheng estaba aquí, a su lado. 

Jiang Cheng se había puesto las gafas de sol que le había pedido que llevara, y Nie Huaisang podía sentir sus ojos en su nuca, siguiéndolo a donde fuera. La mano que seguía sosteniendo le daba un apretón de tanto en tanto, como si Jiang Cheng le recordaba a cada instante que estaban juntos. Era irreal estar allí, rodeado de esa atmósfera tan mágica y saber que nada tenía que ver con sus sueños. 

—Es acogedora —murmuró Jiang Cheng en su oído, cuando estaban recorriendo los interiores de la Casa. 

Nie Huaisang asintió, saboreando la sensación de su piel erizándose por la cercanía de Jiang Cheng. 

—Me encantaría tener un hogar como este alguna vez. 

Nie Huaisang no estaba hablando del diseño ni de los colores. Estaba hablando de ese algo que se respiraba en el interior, en cada cuadro perfectamente ubicado, en los muebles junto a las ventanas, en el brillo que destellaba en cada habitación. Nie Huaisang siempre soñó con un hogar donde sintiera calidez, la compañía de alguien. La compañía de Jiang Cheng. 

Tenía atorada en la garganta tantas preguntas, producto de la ansiedad que de pronto le embargaba. No era una ansiedad que le hacía querer huir y arrojarse a llorar en el suelo o sobre la almohada, era una ansiedad producto de la emoción de saber que ahora podía permitirse soñar de verdad. 

Nie Huiasang quería hablar de planes, preguntar sobre qué pasaría con ellos cuando regresaran a Hong Kong, si Jiang Cheng pretendía hacer las cosas públicas con el resto de sus colegas, conocidos. De vuelta en Hong Kong, la vida era muy distinta a París, no podrían tomarse de las manos, ni siquiera de forma discreta, sin destruir sus reputaciones. Nie Huaisang no tenía nada que perder, a nadie quien quisiera impresionar, no le importaba lo que dijeran o no de él. Pero Jiang Cheng aún temblaba por dentro, incómodo y sin estar muy seguro de cómo debería de comportarse. Nie Huaisang iba a tener paciencia con él, sabía lo que era estar en sus zapatos. 

—Estás pensando cosas —Jiang Cheng le sorprendió a medio recorrido del estudio. 

Nadie lo conocía tan bien como él, Jiang Cheng pudo leer el nerviosismo que poco a poco iba reptando por sus mejillas. Nie Huaisang quiso disculparse, excusarse, pero Jiang Cheng se robó todas sus palabras. En un gesto delicado, sacó aquella mano oculta del bolsillo y la llevó hasta sus labios, regalándole un beso que aunque pequeño, tuvo el impacto suficiente como para quedarse sin aliento. 

—No será fácil el regreso, pero tú lo dijiste: Tenemos toda la vida. 

Jiang Cheng, aún en medio de sus conflictos personales, logró encontrar el valor suficiente como para asegurarle que todo estaría bien y Nie Huaisang no tuvo razón para dudar de él. Estrechó su mano y se acercó a Jiang Chengl, queriendo sentirlo tan cerca como fuese posible. 

Se dejó llevar hacia el jardín, recorriendo junto a Jiang Cheng todos los pasillos con flores, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para observar algunas con detenimiento. Siempre le habían inspirado las flores, los patrones naturales que tenían los pétalos, los colores intensos y la delicadeza de los tallos. A Nie Huaisang le encantaría inmortalizar en sus diseños, el espíritu del jardín. 

Así podría inmortalizar también esa mañana junto con Jiang Cheng en aquel mágico lugar. 

—Va contigo. Es hermoso. 

Las mejillas de Nie Huaisang hicieron juego con las flores rojas que estaban frente a ellos. Se volvió hacia Jiang Cheng con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—¿Crees que eres el único que tenía muchas ganas de decir este tipo de cosas? 

Nie Huaisang se rió, dándole un empujón juguetón al pecho de Jiang Cheng. 

—Eso lo dices porque has traído las gafas, te ocultas de mí para atreverte. 

Volvió a tomar la mano de Jiang Cheng, con la excusa de querer arrastrarlo consigo hacia el puente, pero lo cierto era que Nie Huaisang se sentía caprichoso. Le tomó de la mano porque podía, porque después de tantos años, finalmente podía hacerlo porque le apetecía. 

Las vistas desde el puente eran exactamente las mismas desde la última vez que Nie Huaisang había estado allí, pero sus ojos ahora podían ver con más intensidad ese aura mágica que cubría todo a su alrededor. Era la magia que escapaba de la punta de los dedos de Jiang Cheng y de esa mirada intensa que le regalaba oculta tras sus gafas de sol. 

—Me estás observando, Cheng-xiong —juguetón, se apoyó un poco en el barandal del puente—. Ahora eres tú quien parece pensativo. ¿En qué piensas tanto? 

—En ti —Jiang Cheng fue tan honesto que Nie Huaisang tuvo que enroscar con fuerza sus dedos en el barandal—. Siempre he pensado en ti. 

Nie Huaisang lo había escuchado alto y claro, pero por simple costumbre, se atrevió a poner en duda si había entendido mal. Parecía como si de pronto Jiang Cheng le hubiera robado el diálogo, porque aquellas bien podrían haber sido palabras suyas. Jiang Cheng había sido el dueño indiscutible de sus pensamientos, sus sueños y aspiraciones durante años. 

Enterarse que al mismo tiempo, a metros de su yo adolescente, Jiang Cheng también había pensado en él, era tan de ensueño. 

—Antes no lo entendía. O quizás sí, pero me daba miedo. 

Miedo. Esa era la palabra con la que Nie Huaisang tenía la relación más profunda. Miedo a ser un fracaso, miedo a la soledad, miedo a que alguien pudiera descubrir quién era en realidad. Miedo a perder a Jiang Cheng. Nie Huaisang, mejor que nadie, entendía lo difícil que era lidiar con lo que producía el miedo, lo pequeño que lograba hacerlo sentir y obligarlo a cerrar la boca, a vivir una vida de mentiras con tal de salvar el pellejo. 

Le costó despegarse del miedo la primera vez que un chico le besó, porque los labios de Mo XuanYu fueron tan cálidos como una tarde de verano y Nie Huaisang los saboreó con gusto. Fue aterrador comprobar que era cierto lo que sospechaba: Que le gustaban los hombres. Luego le embargó el pánico al darse cuenta que ni siquiera podría enmascarar sus debilidades juntándose con alguna mujer, porque no atrapaban su encanto de esa forma. 

Era difícil sacudirse esa palabra de los hombros, pero los golpes de la vida le enseñaron a Nie Huaisang que no valía la pena dejarse consumir por el miedo. Después de haberse observado al espejo, sin caretas ni antifaces, se dio cuenta lo cruel que sería ocultarse por siempre. Pero le costó toda su adolescencia y gran parte de su vida adulta entenderlo. 

—Las cosas eran complicadas entonces —consoló a Jiang Cheng con esas palabras, porque lo entendía tan bien—. Viviste la tragedia de tu familia y luego te encargaste de Jin Ling… Yo tenía a mi hermano y, después de lo que pasó con Wei-xiong, yo tuve mucho miedo. 

—Lo siento. 

Jiang Cheng estaba disculpándose una vez más. Nie Huaisang sabía que por más que se lo dijera, que le recordara que ya todo estaba perdonado, Jiang Cheng nunca iba a dejar de tener muy presente todo el daño que había ocasionado, directa o indirectamente. Quería hacerse responsable de sus errores, porque ese era el tipo de persona que era Jiang Cheng. 

Pero Nie Huaisang no podía ser rencoroso con quien se mostraba arrepentido y trataba todos los días de mejorar, de ser una mejor versión de sí mismo. Y Jiang Cheng peleaba con uñas y dientes contra sí mismo, para ser mejor, para ser alguien digno de sus seres queridos. Ignoraba que, ya lo era. 

—¿Sabes? No sé si creo en el destino pero, siento que tuvimos que vivir todo aquello, para poder estar aquí ahora. 

Nie Huaisang se miró en el reflejo del agua, ligeramente turbio por la brisa y las hojas que caían sobre el agua, perturbando la imagen. Ya no veía a ese adolescente que lloraba demasiado porque sentía todo a flor de piel. No estaba ese Nie Huaisang que se decía a sí mismo que tenía que dejar de soñar, ahora veía a un adulto Nie Huaisang, más soñador que nunca. 

Y junto a un Jiang Cheng que estaba buscando pegar todos esos pedazos de sí mismo que habían quedado desperdigados en el suelo. Jiang Cheng quería construir una mejor imagen de sí mismo, para dibujarla al lado de Nie Huaisang. 

—Tú ya cumpliste con tu familia, volviste a unirla. Ahora es tu turno de pensar en ti. 

Con esas palabras, Nie Huaisang quiso decirle que no le culpaba y una vez más, que todo estaba perdonado. Le ofrecía mirar hacia el futuro, y dejar atrás el pasado. 

La mano de Jiang Cheng titubeó unos segundos, antes de acariciar con ella el cabello de Nie Huaisang. Se había quitado las gafas, para que no hubiera duda alguna que lo estaba mirando. Los ojos de Jiang Cheng le quemaron la piel hasta llegar a su corazón, acogiéndolo con calidez. Nie Huaisang se sintió más desnudo que la noche anterior y se le secó la garganta. 

—Quiero estar contigo, Huaisang.

Jiang Cheng expresó las palabras que sus ojos ya le habían revelado a Nie Huaisang, pero fue su armoniosa voz lo que hizo que las mejillas de Nie Huaisang se tornaran rojas. Su corazón dio brincos, miles de ellos hasta el punto que pensó que moriría. Pero no lo hizo, Nie Huaisang estaba más vivo que nunca. 

En ese jardín, en ese país tan lejano a su hogar, donde tanto había soñado y fantaseado, Jiang Cheng le había dicho que quería estar con él. 

Cobijó la mano de Jiang Cheng bajo la suya, en su mejilla, ocultando tras los dedos de Jiang Cheng una lágrima caprichosa que escapó de sus párpados. 

—Y yo contigo, Cheng-xiong. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Para el atardecer, ya estaban de vuelta en París. 

Nie Huaisang sintió el impulso de sorprender a Jiang Cheng una vez más, así tras un par de llamadas y pestañeos, se salió con la suya. Tomó de la mano a Jiang Cheng y lo llevó hacia la Torre Eiffel, donde cenarían esa noche. 

El restaurante estaba llenísimo, como todas las noches, pero aún así, Nie Huaisang había logrado conseguir una mesa para ambos y con una buena vista. Ser encantador era lo que mejor se le daba y gracias a los buenos contactos que había hecho a través de los años, había logrado conseguir un espacio para los dos. Jiang Cheng le había llevado a cenar a un lugar tan especial hacía dos noches, Nie Huaisang tenía que corresponderle. 

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —Jiang Cheng le preguntó tan pronto como se sentaron. 

Nie Huaisang tan sólo se sonrió, coqueto. 

—Ya deberías saberlo, Cheng-xiong: Soy encantador. 

La verdad era que Nie Huaisang nunca había sentido la necesidad de jugar ese tipo de cartas antes. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente atrevido como para llamar a pedir algún favor, canjear diseños especiales a cambio de una velada como esa. Pero necesitaba que esa noche fuera especial, inolvidable y tan romántica hasta el punto de sentir vergüenza al respecto. 

Jiang Cheng y sus palabras, sus besos, habían despertado esa chispa que creía haber perdido cuando adolescente. Había estado dormida durante todos estos años, hasta que finalmente todo cayó en su lugar y Jiang Cheng y él pudieron estar juntos. 

Nie Huaisang observó a Jiang Cheng, se deleitó con su perfil, con la manera en la que sus labios se apretaban y se relajaban mientras Jiang Cheng estaba contemplando la vista desde la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban con las luces del exterior y Nie Huaisang quería creer, que brillaban también con la emoción del momento. Tuvo que pellizcarse para obligarse a creer que esto no era parte de sus sueños, por enésima vez. 

—Brindemos. 

Alzó su copa de champagne hacia Jiang Cheng. 

—Por ti —susurró, pero Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza antes de tomar su copa. 

En su lugar, dijo: 

—Por nosotros. 

Y una vez más, Jiang Cheng se robó sus palabras con la fuerza de una tormenta. Ese “nosotros” que sonaba a tantas promesas, a la canción más hermosa que hubiera escuchado nunca y a todas las ilusiones que Nie Huaisang había tenido en su vida. Nie Huaisang brindó por los dos.

Se lo repitió tantas veces durante la velada, que ahora existía un nosotros y que ninguna alarma, ningún despertador, le arrebatará este momento. Acarició la mano de Jiang Cheng sobre la mesa con discreción, queriendo palpar su piel y saborear el capricho de poder hacerlo. 

Todo el cuerpo de Nie Huaisang se sacudió cuando sintió los dedos de Jiang Cheng, tímidos pero valientes, acariciando su muñeca. 

Durante toda la cena, más que degustar la deliciosa comida, Nie Huaisang degustó esos pequeños detalles. Sus piernas rozándose accidentalmente, sus dedos tocándose, sus miradas encontrándose. Se intercambiaban sonrisas y palabras secretas que solamente ellos dos podían entender. En cada uno de los gestos de los dos iba impreso ese sentimiento tan intenso que estaba volando alrededor de ambos y que los había consumido con el primer beso. 

Se sentía como un adolescente ridículo, pero a Nie Huaisng le traía sin cuidado. Nunca pudo disfrutar de ser quien era cuando joven, demasiado ocupado con sentir miedo, vergüenza y pudor, ahora quería compensarse. Necesitaba hacerlo, retribuirse a sí mismo todas esas lágrimas. 

Impulsado por esa burbujeante emoción que nacía desde su pecho, Nie Huaisang tomó la mano de Jiang Cheng cuando terminaron la cena y lo llevó hacia los ascensores. Necesitaba llevarlo a la cima de la torre, quería seguir robándole miradas extasiadas al contemplar la ciudad de noche. Nie Huaisang quería cumplir cada pequeño capricho que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, simplemente porque sabía que ahora podía hacerlo. 

—Había pensado en traerte aquí de todas maneras, pero debo admitir que las circunstancias hacen todo mejor. 

—¿Me lo estás diciendo sólo porque buscas excusas para que te abrigue? —Jiang Cheng rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos tan pronto lo vio temblar. La brisa de otoño más bien parecía ser de invierno a esa altura. 

Nie Huaisang tan sólo se rió, no atreviéndose a admitir o negar su culpa. En su lugar, se quedó muy quieto, pegado a Jiang Cheng. 

Había otras personas, estaban rodeados de otros turistas, de locales, de personas que habían coincidido en el mismo espacio y tiempo que ellos. Pero no les daba importancia, no le importaba si miraban o no. Jiang Cheng tampoco se detenía a pensar en ellos, en ese momento estaba abrazándole como si nada más fuese tan relevante como él. 

Eran dos adolescentes enamorados, esa noche. 

—París se ve más hermosa aquí contigo. 

Haciendo honor a su yo adolescente, Nie Huaisang dijo las palabras más cursis que nunca había pronunciado en su vida. Sus labios quemaron tras decirlo y se rió entre dientes, con las mejillas ardiendo entre el alcohol y la vergüenza. Jiang Cheng no pareció molestarse por su comentario, tan sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

Lo estaba enredando con su aroma, con el calor de su cuerpo. Si Jiang Cheng le besaba en ese momento, Nie Huaisang estaba seguro que su cabeza daría vueltas. Fue consciente de lo íntimo del momento, de lo solos que estaban en su espacio, a pesar de estar rodeados de extraños. Era la manera en la que Jiang Cheng lo arrullaba en sus brazos y lo pegaba a él, cómo Nie Huaisang permitía que se hiciera camino en su cuerpo. Le causaba un cosquilleo muy extraño en el vientre, como esa sensación de ansiedad mientras aguardaba a que sucediera algo maravilloso. 

Por eso Nie Huaisang se tuvo que aferrar a Jiang Cheng con fuerzas cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello, tomándole por sorpresa. Fue un beso pequeño, tanteando el terreno, Jiang Cheng estaba sintiéndose probablemente extasiado con todo el momento, con el hecho de estar juntos y con una hermosa vista. Jiang Cheng estaba borracho de emoción. 

—Quiero que lo hagamos. 

Nie Huaisang le entendió perfectamente cuando le dijo eso, y aún así, se permitió suspirar cuando Jiang Cheng llevó sus labios hasta el borde de su oído y dejó caer las siguientes palabras:

—Hazme el amor, Huaisang. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Nie Huaisang tenía catorce años cuando se dio cuenta que las chicas no le atraían para nada, pero que Jiang Cheng tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. 

A sus quince años se besó por primera vez con un chico y dieciséis cuando se arrancó la inocencia junto con su ropa. Había sido torpe, otra pizca de incómodo y excitante a la vez. Fue en la habitación de Mo XuanYu, donde los dos comprobaron sus dudas y aceptaron que, definitivamente le atraían exclusivamente los hombres. 

No fue una primera vez perfecta, estuvo llena de manos adolescentes temblorosas, de nerviosismo, mirando siempre sobre los hombros en caso que alguien se apareciera. Pero fue un primer paso, una exploración que siempre estaría marcada en la cabeza de Nie Huaisang. 

Como quedaría marcada también esta noche, junto a Jiang Cheng.

Los dedos de Nie Huaisang temblaban por la emoción, pero eran decididos y valientes, recorriendo el pecho desnudo de Jiang Cheng. Estrujaba la piel entre sus dedos, disfrutando de cada pequeña agitación que sentía bajo ellos, hasta el más mínimo temblor que le regalara Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng también temblaba, evitaba su mirada y luego volvía a mirarlo. El rostro estaba completamente rojo y apretaba mucho los labios, reprimiendo tantas cosas tras ellos. Sonidos que le avergonzaban, palabras desconocidas para él y tantos sentimientos atorados en su garganta. Nie Huaisang lo entendía perfectamente, porque él también estuvo en esa posición. 

Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero, ni los años de experiencia ni los distintos compañeros que había tenido a lo largo de su vida adulta, habían preparado a Nie Huaisang para ver a Jiang Cheng así y saber que era por él. Esos ojos que tanto le habían enamorado de chiquillo, le estaban mirando como siempre había deseado y el corazón de Jiang Cheng, bajo sus dedos, corría tan aprisa por él. Nie Huaisang saboreó sus labios, devorándose el aliento que Jiang Cheng iba perdiendo por el calor del momento. 

—Lo siento —balbuceó Jiang Cheng cuando tembló sin control al Nie Huaisang tocarlo tan íntimamente entre sus piernas. 

Nie Huaisang negó con la cabeza y le besó la frente, recordando perfectamente esa primera sensación de tener a alguien más tocarle. 

A otro hombre, tocándole y procesando ese pensamiento en su cabeza, una y otra vez. 

—No te disculpes. 

—No sé qué me pasa. 

Logró expresar Jiang Cheng entre jadeos, apretando sus ojos. Jiang Cheng estaba peleando consigo mismo para no sentir todo lo que le estaba cayendo encima. 

—No tenemos que hacer esto todavía, Cheng-xiong —volvió a ofrecer una última vez, besando su cuello con cuidado. 

Jiang Cheng sacudió la cabeza, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Nie Huaisang y buscando nuevamente sus labios. Lo besaba para darse valor y saborear el momento, tratando de remar contra esa bola que se le estaba pegando en el pecho. 

—Lo necesito. Te necesito a ti. 

Un par de lágrimas se derramaron cuando Jiang Cheng dijo aquello y Nie Huaisang las entendió perfectamente bien. Besó el borde de sus ojos, borrando las lágrimas y robándose esa agitación que traía Jiang Cheng por dentro. Alguna vez había estado en su posición y lo entendía, lo cuidaría. 

Esa noche Jiang Cheng estaba a flor de piel, más que cuando su padre falleció, cuando Wei Wuxian se marchó o cuando quedó a cargo de su sobrino. Esta noche, Jiang Cheng se estaba descubriendo a sí mismo y eso daba mucho miedo. Años creyendo que sabía quién era, mintiéndose y frenándose de pensar, de sentir, de admitir en voz alta tantas cosas, y todo caía al suelo en una noche. 

Jiang Cheng necesitaba esa confirmación que siempre había traído clavada por dentro, esa que intentó guardar en un cajón por el resto de su vida pero estaba dejando salir a flote. Temblaba de emoción y de miedo, no sabiendo por qué lado de la balanza debería de caer. 

Confundido y mareado, Jiang Cheng tocó a Nie Huaisang por todas partes también. Fruncía el ceño cuando lo hacía, con esa expresión de “Vamos, estúpido, ármate de valor y hazlo”, peleando con su nerviosismo. Seguía temblando con cada caricia que Nie Huaisang le iba dejando, jadeando avergonzado y ocultando su rostro en su cuello. 

Nie Huiasang lo besó mil veces, buscando consolarlo y acallar esos sonidos que avergonzaban a Jiang Cheng. Y disfrutó de cada uno de esos besos. 

Él también había querido llorar, como un adolescente. Seguía atrapado en esa etapa, en esos momentos donde se permitió fantasear con los hombros y el mentón de Jiang Cheng. Después de tantas noches soñando con qué se sentiría tocarlo tan íntimamente, con tenerlo pegado a él, ahora podía comprobar que ninguna de sus fantasías podía ser tan buena como la realidad. Y era tan maravilloso pensar que todo esto estaba ocurriendo. 

Pero no podía permitirse llorar, Jiang Cheng era quien necesitaba que le tomara la mano y lo guiara durante su viaje. Nie Huaisang había aprovechado esos hombros para llorar tantas veces, que ahora era su turno. 

Le ofreció todo su cuerpo para que Jiang Cheng se arrullara cuando todo terminó, ocultando su rostro empapado en lágrimas y sudor en su cuello. Pero sentía su sonrisa contra la piel, esa enorme sonrisa de “Ah, esto era lo que mi cabeza había intentando decirme todos estos años”, la misma que Nie Huaisang tenía en los labios en ese momento. Esta era la pieza que había faltado en su vida: Jiang Cheng. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó para brindarle a Jiang Cheng una oportunidad de expresarse o intentarlo. 

Le acarició la nuca empapada en sudor, temblando levemente al sentir el beso que Jiang Cheng le dejaba en su garganta. 

—¿Podría estar mal contigo?

Jiang Cheng era de palabras cortas y torpes, nunca se le daba bien expresarse cuando tenía tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, pero esa noche Jiang Cheng había sido sincero, por él. Nie Huaisang era quien se sentía afortunado. 

—Pero no entiendo cómo Wei Wuxian puede hacer esto todo el tiempo y hacerlo sonar tan fácil. 

Nie Huaisang se rió entre dientes, entendiendo a qué se refería Jiang Cheng. 

—Con el tiempo no será tan abrumador o sí, pero te acabas acostumbrando. 

Él también había sentido esta vez tan especial, pero sabía que era por la compañía. Nie Huaisang siempre había disfrutado el sexo por el simple acto, antes había buscando tener alguien con quién compartir una noche, un par de horas. Pero hacerlo con Jiang Cheng… No importaba que fue torpe, tímido, Nie Huaisang quería seguir compartiendo su lecho con él por el resto de su vida. 

—Tendremos que… —Jiang Cheng le volvió a besar la garganta— practicar más veces. 

Y le arrancó otra risita a Nie Huaisang, acariciando el rostro de Jiang Cheng cuando finalmente lo sacó de su escondite. 

Siempre imaginó el sexo con Jiang Cheng apasionado, desesperado, fogoso. Pero Nie Huaisang lo describiría mejor como esa sensación que le quedaba al descargar todas sus maletas tras un largo viaje: Como aterrizar en su hogar. 

—Toda la vida, Cheng-xiong. Nos queda toda la vida. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Los días junto a Jiang Cheng, en París, se le hicieron eternos, pero llegaron a su fin. Nie Huaisang refunfuñaba juguetonamente, desplomándose sobre la cama apenas terminó de acomodar sus pertenencias en la maleta. Salían temprano al día siguiente y se negaba a creer que aquellos días tan maravillosos iban a terminar en unas cuantas horas. 

—Me encantaría tener una máquina del tiempo y echar el reloj hacia atrás. 

Jiang Cheng le echó una mirada mientras seguía doblando perfectamente su ropa, sonriendo un poco. 

—¿Qué tal si regresas el tiempo y me detienes antes de contarle a Wei Wuxian sobre lo nuestro? 

Como adolescente enamorado, las mejillas de Nie Huaisang se tornaron rojas al escucharle decir “lo nuestro”, pero se rió entre dientes cuando recordó cómo Wei Wuxian los había inundado en mensajes desde que Jiang Cheng habló con él. Debería de haber imaginado que eso ocurriría, porque conocía perfectamente bien a Wei Wuxian. Aún así era demasiado divertido como para evitar reírse al respecto. 

—Está feliz por ti, por nosotros. 

Nie Huaisang decidió nunca confesarle nada a Wei Wuxian. Ni una palabra de Mo XuanYu, ni de Léonel y mucho menos de Jiang Cheng. A veces se arrepentía de no haberle confiado nada, le habría venido tan bien tener un amigo, un confidente que, aunque miles de kilómetros de distancia, pudiera entenderle perfectamente y escucharlo desahogarse. Pero al final, Wei Wuxian le había dicho que lo entendía y que no podía esperar a hablar de tantas cosas. 

La amistad de Nie Huaisang y Wei Wuxian no se había roto con los años y la distancia, y después de esta confesión, se había estrechado con fuerza. 

—¿Estás consciente que va a invitarnos a que vayamos a verle? Ya sabes lo insistente que es. 

Jiang Cheng lo dijo como si estuviera quejándose, como si resultara un sacrificio inmenso tomar un avión e ir a visitar a su hermano. Pero Nie Huaisang tan sólo le sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos. 

—Y vamos a aceptar, porque quieres verle. 

Se deleitó de ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Jiang Cheng, sabiéndose descubierto. Jiang Cheng podría ocultar tantas cosas del resto de las personas, excepto de él. 

—Además, voy a extrañar estar en un lugar donde pueda tomarte del brazo sin que haya problemas. 

No quiso poner el ambiente pesado, pero Nie Huaisang no podía evitar recordar que volverían a Hong Kong y que las cosas allí eran tan distintas. No podría acercarse a Jiang Cheng como lo había hecho acá, caminando de la mano tan tranquilamente como todos los demás. Fueron libres en París, pero serán prisioneros de vuelta en casa y no podía evitar frustrase un poco al respecto. 

Nie Huaisang estaba un poco agotado de fingir, de tener que vivir de las apariencias para poder sobrevivir en su hogar. Y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil reprimir todo lo que sentía por Jiang Cheng, ahora que los dos se habían confesado mutuamente, después de haber probado lo que era estar juntos. 

Observó a Jiang Cheng moverse, de reojo, hasta acomodarse en la cama, sentándose a su lado. Lucía pensativo. 

—Encontraremos alguna solución —Jiang Cheng puso una mano sobre su muslo cuando dijo aquello, como queriendo darle un énfasis a sus palabras—. Te lo prometo. 

Jiang Cheng nunca prometía en vano, en toda su vida siempre había cumplido cada cosa que había jurado hacer. Nie Huaisang estaba seguro que encontraría alguna forma de poder estar juntos sin que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado. Nie Huaisang quería abrir la boca y decir que no se preocupara por él, que de peores cosas había tenido que salir y que no sería para él una vergüenza admitir su amor por él. Pero sí temía por la reputación de Jiang Cheng, y por eso, estaba dispuesto a adaptarse como fuera. 

—Cheng-xiong. No me importa qué tan difícil sea o bajo qué condiciones tengamos que vivir, quiero estar contigo. 

Sabía que no tenía por qué hacer énfasis en ello, que Jiang Cheng tendría que saber perfectamente bien que quería seguir siendo su pareja pasara lo que pasara cuando regresaran a Hong Kong, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Nie Huaisang pasó muchos años sintiendo cosas sin expresarlas, que no quería volver a tener esa sensación en la garganta nunca más. 

Sus palabras hicieron que Jiang Cheng se inclinara hacia él, sonriendo. Le regaló un beso, uno que nada tenía que ver con algunos tímidos que le había dado antes. Jiang Cheng se sentía ahora tan seguro en sus labios, habiéndose sacudido la vergüenza en esos días que pasaron solos los dos. 

—Gracias, Huaisang. 

—¿Por? —Nie Huaisang acarició el rostro de Jiang Cheng con la punta de sus dedos, dibujando esas facciones que ya había besado tantas veces en las últimas horas. 

—Por traerme aquí. 

Cuando Nie Huaisang invitó a Jiang Cheng, por su cabeza no había pasado nada más que llevar a su amigo a todas partes, ayudarlo a despejar su mente y aliviar su corazón. Había deseado compartir tantas cosas a su lado, porque lo quería tanto, pero nunca tuvo otras intenciones. Sin embargo, todo lo que allí sucedió fue todavía mejor de lo que Nie Huaisang podría haber imaginado jamás. 

París les había acogido entre sus brazos, regalándoles la posibilidad de descubrir que por muchos años, los dos habían querido exactamente lo mismo. 

Vivieron tan sólo unos cuantos días en París, pero Nie Huaisang estaba seguro que el recuerdo de la ciudad les acompañaría a donde fuesen. Juntos los dos. 

  
  


xx

  
  


En el cumpleaños número cinco de Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng decidió llevarlo al Ocean Park e invitó a Nie Huaisang. 

O las cosas  _ casi  _ sucedieron de esa forma. 

Unos cuantos días atrás Jin Ling había tenido un pequeño altercado con otros niños, hijos de conocidos y colegas de sus tíos, los mismos que antes había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Nie Huaisang no tenía los detalles, pero tampoco hacían falta. Sabía que los chiquillos podían ser hirientes, porque los adultos a su alrededor lo eran y no se cortaban para decir cosas espantosas frente a sus hijos. Habladurías sobre cómo Jin Ling estaba creciendo de la mano de sus abuelas, de sus tíos, pero no de sus padres y que seguramente crecería para ser un muchacho malcriado y antipático. 

Jin Ling estaba rodeado de niños de su edad y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos quería ser su amigo. Creciendo de la mano de su tío Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling aprendió rápidamente a defenderse. Hiriente con la lengua también, siendo capaz de dar empujones y un par de golpes, se encargaba de dar escarmiento a cualquiera que le estuviera fastidiando. 

Su actitud alejaba a los niños cada vez más de Jin Ling, no obstante. Ninguno quería presentarse a su fiesta (ni Madam Yu ni Jiang Cheng pretendían rogarle a nadie, además). La fiesta quedó arruinada y la celebración del cumpleaños de Jin Ling peligraba también, hasta que Nie Huaisang, acompañado de un par de copas de vino y palmadas en la espalda, le dijo a Jiang Cheng qué tal si sorprendía a su sobrino. 

Se resistió al principio, pero Nie Huaisang logró convencerlo con tan sólo decir las palabras “Piensa que podrías ser el tío que lo llevó de paseo en su cumpleaños, eso te haría el tío favorito”. Apuntó a la competencia que mentalmente tenía Jiang Cheng con Jin Guangyao y el resto fue pan comido. Lo arrastró a él como “castigo”, no obstante. Lo que Jiang Cheng no sabía era que, resultaba imposible que Nie Huaisang viera aquella salida como un suplicio. 

Al contrario. 

—¡Tío, tío! ¡Una foto con los pingüinos, por favor! 

—Jin Ling, ya tienes una foto con la morsa, los leones marinos y la foca. Creo que es sufi… 

—¡Pero es mi cumpleaños, tío! 

Nie Huaisang carraspeó, divertido. 

—Es su cumpleaños, Cheng-xiong. 

Jiang Cheng se acomodó las gafas de sol, pero Nie Huaisang sintió claramente cómo le fulminó con la mirada. 

—Vaya ayuda que estás siendo, ¿sabes? 

Jiang Cheng se quejaba mucho, fingía molestarse cada vez que Jin Ling comenzaba a dar brincos cuando veía algo que le emocionaba, pero Nie Huaisang conocía que tras esa mueca de fastidio, Jiang Cheng estaba feliz. Había estado preocupado desde la pelea que Jin Ling había tenido con los otros niños, se lo había expresado explícitamente entre copa y copa: “Va a terminar solo, como yo”, se lamentó y Nie Huaisang tuvo que darle un par de golpecitos en el hombro: “Cheng-xiong, Jin Ling va a encontrar a alguien y ese alguien será su mejor amigo”. 

Así como Nie Huaisang era el mejor amigo de Jiang Cheng. Su mejor amigo, pero nada más. 

Nie Huaisang trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, en repetirse que debería de conformarse pero habían días como este, en donde se permitía fantasear con tantas posibilidades. Era estar junto a él en estas circunstancias, ayudándole con ese sobrino que parecía más bien ser hijo suyo, siendo su apoyo moral y bromeando como haría quizás una pareja. 

Pero Nie Huaisang era solamente su amigo. 

—Atiende tu llamada, yo llevaré a Jin Ling al acuario. 

Se ofreció a ayudar a Jiang Cheng, cuando le entró una llamada importante del trabajo, tomando de la mano Jin Ling. Se dejó guiar por el pequeño hasta la entrada del acuario, permitiendo que fuese él quien mostrara, muy orgulloso, el tiquete de entrada. 

—Es mi cumpleaños —expresó, como si el tiquete fuese algo mágico. 

Magia era lo que había en los ojos de Jin Ling, en su expresión de asombro cuando fueron adentrándose más y más al acuario. Inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando la inmensidad de las peceras. Si para Nie Huaisang el tamaño de estas era impresionante, imaginaba que para alguien tan pequeño como Jin Ling, estas deberían de lucir tan imponentes. 

Jin Ling apretó su mano en un punto, aguantando la respiración cuando una mantaraya pasó frente a ellos. Hipnotizado, la siguió con la vista, ascendiendo tanto que estuvo sobre sus cabezas. 

—Ven —Nie Huaisang cargó a Jin Ling en sus brazos, ayudándole para que pudiera contemplar de mejor forma a la majestuosa mantaraya. 

—¡Es tan grande! 

Lejos de querer independencia y luchar porque le devolviera al suelo después que la mantaraya dejó de ser su centro de atención, Jin Ling se abrazó a él para encontrar equilibrio, permitiendo que Nie Huaisang continuara recorriendo el lugar. Señalaba con su brazo lugares y Nie Huiasang se dejaba guiar. Lo escuchaba hablar sobre diferentes animales, resolvía sus preguntas y le hacía reír con sus comentarios.

Jin Ling le recordaba un poco a él cuando quedó huérfano de sus padres, cuando su abuelo falleció. A pesar de tener la compañía de su hermano mayor, Nie MingJue, Nie Huaisang se había sentido tan solo, tan desvalido. No deseaba que lo mismo le ocurriera a Jin Ling. Si al menos brindándole compañía podía ayudar, eso haría. 

—Tío Huaisang —Jin Ling jugueteó con mechones de su cabello muy cuidadosamente, mientras meditaba sus palabras. 

—Dime. 

—¿Por qué siempre estás acompañando a mi tío Jiang Cheng? 

La pregunta le cayó a Nie Huaisang por sorpresa, deteniendo sus pisadas bruscamente. Se sintió de pronto atrapado en una esquina sin salida. Un pequeño de cinco años le cuestionaba de tal forma que Nie Huaisang sudaba frío preguntándose si lo habrían descubierto. 

—Él siempre está solito, como yo. 

La inocencia de Jin Ling le conmovió, borrando su ansiedad de pronto. Era un niño observador, Jin Ling se había dado cuenta que la vida social de Jiang Cheng se resumía a las reuniones obligatorias que tenía durante el año y a las visitas de Nie Huaisang, poco más. Quizás estaba preocupado, quizás no entendía por qué su tío favorito no tenía un séquito de personas que quisieran pasar todo el día a su lado. 

Era demasiado joven para entender tantas cosas, pero Nie Huaisang le brindó una respuesta tan sincera y tan fácil de entender, que estaba seguro no le quedaría duda alguna: 

—Porque lo quiero mucho. 

Esas eran palabras que Nie Huaisang pronunciaba de noche contra su almohada, suspirando por todas esas fantasías que añoraba fueran suyas. Las mismas palabras que su cabeza repetía cada vez que veía a Jiang Cheng, que lo tenía cerca. Pero nunca las decía frente a Jiang Cheng, porque tenía mucho miedo de descubrir qué pasaría de hacerlo. 

Pero Jin Ling era un niño, era inocente, él en estos momentos entendería el significado pero no el contexto. Envolvió sus palabras en un gesto juguetón, tocando la punta de la nariz de Jin Ling para hacerlo reír. 

—Y a ti también te quiero mucho. 

Jiang Cheng apareció entre las risas de Jin Ling, quien daba brincos en brazos de Nie Huaisang por las cosquillas. 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

Nie Huaisang quiso decirle que lo gracioso era cómo los dos eran tal para cuál, pero no estaban juntos. El chiste era que llevaba tantos años enamorado de su mejor amigo, jugando a la casita ese día con él y su sobrino, pero nunca se atrevería a decirlo. 

Pero hoy no quería perderse en sus frustraciones ni pensar en esas fantasías que nunca vería cumplirse. Hoy quería disfrutar de Jiang Cheng, de Jin Ling y del tiempo que tenían juntos. 

—Tomemos una foto de los tres, Cheng-xiong. 

Era el cumpleaños número cinco de Jin Ling y sin embargo, la foto de los tres terminó siendo regalo para Nie Huaisang esa tarde. 

  
  


xx

  
  


—Bueno, ¿y para cuándo es la boda? 

Atrevido, como siempre, Wei Wuxian le dio un codazo en el pecho a su hermano. Tenía esa sonrisa pícara en los labios y se reía entre dientes, observando las colaradas mejillas de Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng desearía haber tenido sus gafas de sol esa noche, para tener algo con qué taparse aparte de sus dedos temblorosos acariciando su tabique. Nie Huaisang le regaló una palmadita en el hombro para brindarle confianza. 

—Aún no hemos hablado de eso. 

—Te recuerdo, Jiang Cheng, que lo prometiste hace muchos años atrás. 

Wei Wuxian estalló en una histérica carcajada cuando Jiang Cheng, completamente avergonzado y con el rostro enrojecido, le dio un empujón. Lan Wangji tuvo que intervenir segundos después, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Wei Wuxian, negando con la cabeza. 

—Wei Ying. 

Fue Lan Wangji quien hizo un gesto con su cabeza a modo de disculpa por la actitud de Wei Wuxian, no queriendo que Jiang Cheng perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía y la cena de Navidad termine en una tragedia. 

—Nos alegramos por ambos. 

Nie Huaisang le creyó. Lan Wangji y él nunca habían sido muy cercanos, pero los unía Wei Wuxian. Sabía, además, que Lan Wangji era una buena persona, que albergaba buenos sentimientos en sus corazón y que, si su esposo estaba feliz por sus amigos, entonces él también lo estaría. 

No pudo evitar mirar a la pareja, Wei Wuxian quejándose con Lan Wangji por haber arruinado su “diversión”, pero pegándose a él como una especie de felino. Lan Wangji negando con la cabeza, pero aceptando su cercanía y tomando su mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Era la primera vez, en tanto tiempo, que pensaba en ellos dos y no sentía envidia. 

Nie Huaisang ya no seguía viviendo en un mundo de fantasías y podía tomar la mano de Jiang Cheng si le apetecía. O quizás Jiang Cheng encontraba la suya antes. 

—Si necesitan ayuda para encontrar un buen lugar dónde vivir, con gusto puedo ayudarles —Lan Xichen, luego de haber ayudado a los chicos a servir algunos bocadillos en la bandeja, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el sofá también—. Voy muy seguido a Nueva York. 

Lo habían decidido hacía más o menos un año y medio atrás, en medio de una cena en su casa. Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang querían estar juntos y no se sentían cómodos teniendo que ocultarse todo el tiempo. Los dos eran personas bastante privadas, pero huir de las miradas de las demás iba más allá de ser privados o no. Ninguno de los dos quería que sus vidas fueran una constante carrera contra los chismes o las habladurías de gente malintencionada. 

No hubo muchos problemas para Nie Huaisang, siempre había considerado quizás mudarse a otra ciudad, lejos de Hong Kong y continuar con su carrera. Jiang Cheng fue quien tuvo que ponerle mucho más cuidado a cómo se encargaría del banco. Por ningún motivo, enamorado o no, podría perder el legado de su familia y Nie Huaisang lo apoyaba completamente. 

Se tomaron un tiempo prudente para estudiar los posibilidades, para que Jiang Cheng pudiera encontrar un lugar propicio para abrir otra sucursal de su banco, dejar a alguien encargado en Hong Kong que fuera de su entera confianza, pero finalmente pusieron sus ojos en Nueva York. Jiang Cheng tendría que viajar un par de veces al año para supervisar la sucursal principal, pero su hogar ya no estaría allí. 

Dejar atrás el hogar que por generaciones había sido de su familia resultaba un impacto tremendo para Jiang Cheng, pero recordaba que entre besos le había dicho muy convencido que “Mi hogar estará donde estés”. Y Nie Huaisang no buscaría ningún argumento para convencerlo de lo contrario. Además, estarían más cerca de Jin Ling y de Wei Wuxian, eso era muy importante para Jiang Cheng, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente. 

—Hemos visto un par de lugares, pero un par de sugerencias no nos vendrían mal. 

—No podría perdonarme si no ayudo en lo que pueda, tu hermano así lo habría querido. 

La mención de Nie MingJue generó un ambiente ligeramente tenso, nostálgico pero cálido a la vez. La mirada de Lan Xichen ocultaba tantos secretos que Nie Huaisang conocía, era la misma expresión que Lan XiChen había pintado en su rostro cada vez que estaba a solas con Nie MingJue. Nunca lo habían hablado abiertamente, porque Nie Huaisang siempre se había mantenido como un ser neutro al respecto, pero algún día quizás, le gustaría hablar con Lan Xichen. 

Quizás decirle que debería de buscar ser feliz también él, porque su hermano así lo habría querido también. 

—¡¡Tío Wangji!! —Lan JingYi asomó su cabeza por la cocina, seguido de Lan Sizhui—. ¿Podrías ayudarnos con el pavo? 

—Ah, ¿y qué pasó con eso que ustedes tres querían encargarse solos con la cena? ¿No que ya estaban grandecitos? —Wei Wuxian enroscó sus brazos en la cintura de Lan Wangji—. En este momento está muy ocupado. 

—¡Es sólo un momento! 

—¡Nop! ¡Eso se han ganado por querer hacerlo solos! 

El puchero de Wei Wuxian compitió con el de Lan JingYi, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder en sus peticiones y Nie Huaisang acabó riéndose entre dientes. Apretó el hombro de Jiang Cheng, llamando su atención. 

—No sé qué tanto pueda hacer, pero puedo ir yo. 

Hacía tanto tiempo que Nie Huaisang no había estado rodeado de un grupo de personas que le hacían sentirse cómodo y feliz, que estaba de suficiente humor como para ayudar a los jóvenes. Se ganó las sonrisas de Lan Sizhui y de Lan JingYi, quienes comenzaron a explicarle que habían hecho todo lo que creían correcto para sazonar el pavo, pero que querían una aprobación más experta. 

Jin Ling también estaba en la cocina, trabajando en unos dumplings. Tenía las remangadas las mangas de su jersey y su cabello atado en una coleta. Lucía tan concentrado que su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente. Era de las primeras celebraciones en las que él se quería encargar de ser realmente un anfitrión y había insistido en supervisar hasta la comida. 

Tan lejos había quedado ese chiquillo que él había cargado en sus brazos alguna vez, triste y solitario, que no tenía amigos más que Fairy. Ahora estaba en su apartamento en San Francisco, con personas que lo querían mucho, muchísimo. 

—Está muy bien, ya pueden ponerlo en el horno —Nie Huaisang no hizo comentario alguno cuando observó de reojo cómo Lan Sizhui se escabullía a un lado, para ponerse junto a Jin Ling y robarle un beso en la mejilla, felicitándolo por lo bien que lucían los dumplings. 

Su corazón se sentía en paz al saber que todos los que le rodeaban, aquellos que estimaba y quería, estaban poco a poco encontrando su lugar en la vida. Y siendo tan felices como lo merecían. 

Pronto, entre Lan Sizhui y Lan JingYi, lograron meter el pavo en el horno, antes de anunciar que saldrían a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para la cena. Una vez más, Nie Huaisang no dijo nada cuando Jin Ling se inclinó para robarle un beso a Lan Sizhui como despedida, poniéndose rojo y refunfuñando cuando Lan JingYi se quejó sobre las muestras de cariño. 

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte, prometo guardar el secreto —le guiñó el ojo, remangándose también las mangas de su camisa. 

—Eres un invitado, no se supone que estés perdiendo tu tiempo aquí conmigo. 

—Es mejor cuando se hacen en compañía. 

Jin Ling no se volvió a quejar, acercándole entonces el plato en donde estaba el relleno de dumplings. 

El momento le traía recuerdos de cuando Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng estaban mucho más jóvenes, haciendo dumplings junto con el pequeño Jin Ling para alguna celebración especial. Jiang Cheng ayudando a su sobrino sostener todo con sus pequeñas manos, corrigiendo cuando no lograba la forma correcta pero celebrando cada uno de sus intentos. 

Nie Huaisang nunca podría haber imaginado, en aquel entonces, a dónde los llevaría la vida.

—Gracias. 

—No es nada, me gusta ayudarte. 

—No me refiero a eso —las manos de Jin Ling temblaron ligeramente mientras le daban forma a la masa—. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi tío. 

Nie Huaisang casi dejó caer la cuchara en el suelo, probablemente ensuciando todo con la mezcla, pero las palabras de Jin Ling le tomaron por sorpresa. No le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera, en realidad, Nie Huaisang sabía que hacía feliz a Jiang Cheng y que viceversa, él también era su felicidad. Pero escucharlo de boca de Jin Ling, saber que desde el fondo de su corazón estaba agradecido con él por ello, le dejaba con el pecho tan cálido que no sabía qué hacer o decir. 

—Me alegra que los dos estén juntos. 

El día en el que Jiang Cheng y él tuvieron una videollamada con Jin Ling para darle la noticia, recordaba haber visto una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y unas tímidas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. Jin Ling tenía un corazón demasiado grande para su cuerpo, y todo lo que anhelaba era que Jiang Cheng fuera feliz, que esa persona que luchó con uñas y dientes por cubrirlo y protegerlo, por criarlo y tratarlo casi como su hijo, fuera feliz en la vida. 

—Me siento honrado que me aceptes como parte de tu familia, Jin Ling —Nie Huaisang inclinó su cabeza cuando dijo eso, con las manos temblando, luchando por no ser demasiado ridículo y llorar. 

—Siempre has sido parte de mi familia. De no ser por ti, nunca habría llegado aquí. 

Nie Huaisang tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que no era necesario tener vergüenza por su sentimentalismo, porque Jin Ling también estaba restregándose la cara contra sus hombros, furiosamente borrando las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Nie Huaisang se habría reído de no querer poner al muchacho en evidencia. 

—Gracias a ti pude conocer a A-Yuan. 

La mención al joven Lan Sizhui provocó que las mejillas de Jin Ling enrojecieran de la vergüenza, dándole un toque tan inocente a su expresión. Nie Huaisang la conocía muy bien, la había cargado consigo toda la vida cada vez que dejaba su mente viajar hacia el recuerdo de Jiang Cheng. 

Era la misma cara que Lan Wangji tenía cuando veía a Wei Wuxian. La misma que Lan Xichen dibujaba al recordar a Nie MingJue. 

—Quizás es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello pero, creo que quiero estar con él siempre. 

La situación de Jin Ling era tan distinta a la suya, él estaba soñando con alguien que le correspondía y era consciente de esto. Pero Nie Huaisang lo entendía porque sabía lo que era tener tanto guardado en el pecho, que creía que iba a estallarle de felicidad. Y esa marea de emociones podría traerle miedo a lo desconocido, pero Nie Huaisang estaba seguro que no tendría por qué temer. 

—Descuida, Jin Ling. Me temo que él piensa lo mismo que tú. 

Tuvo una sensación de deja vú, como en esa tarde que le brindó a Jin Ling una información tan valiosa que curó sus dudas y alimentó su valentía. Nie Huaisang quería velar siempre por el corazón de ese niño que tanto quería Jiang Cheng, al que había visto crecer hasta transformarse en alguien que estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían. 

Y estaba seguro, muy seguro, que lo acompañaría en cada aspecto de su vida en el futuro. 

—¿De qué tanto estaban hablando? —preguntó Jiang Cheng, impaciente. Le acomodó también un mechón detrás de la oreja, para después ayudarle a acomodar las mangas de su camisa apropiadamente. 

Nie Huaisang se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras recorría con la mirada la escena. La charla amena de los dos hermanos Lan, Wei Wuxian compartiendo cuentos de su adolescencia intrépida con los jóvenes. Lan JingYi y Jin Ling con la boca abierta de la impresión, Lan Sizhui riéndose entre dientes mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fairy. 

Era un cuadro hermoso, cálido, donde Nie Huaisang pertenecía. Pasó de pensar que no merecía nada, que moriría solo y con lleno de fantasías rotas, a estar allí. 

Junto a Jiang Cheng. 

Le robó un beso pequeño, sonriéndole. 

—De lo afortunados que somos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJIFASDJAFOIJDFAOIDJFAOJDFAOFJOADF, y fueron felices para siempre. FIN... O ¿FIN? (Stay tunned, MAYBE)

**Author's Note:**

> Mil millones de gracias a Ceci por el beteo, por acompañarme too mientras escribía todo y por iluminarme para sacar algo para el summary y el título de la serie. OSEA, CASI TODO, GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS.


End file.
